House of Hogwarts
by patriciawilliamsons
Summary: What if the Anubis House residents are witches and wizards? And get accepted to Hogwarts? Crossover of House of Anubis and Harry Potter.
1. House of Letters

**So this is the reason why I haven't updated my other story recently...hopefully you'll agree that it's a very good reason! This story combines my 2 obsessions: Harry Potter and House of Anubis! Yaaaayyy! It'll start off just HOA, but HP will come in ch. 3. Sorry if the first chapter isn't that good(I'm not usually very good at beginings) but it gets better, trust me! Review pleeeaasseee! I won't update till I get alot of reviews! Thanks! Enjoy! :) xxxxx**

Nina's POV

"So, you're saying that Victor is hiding something in his office?" said Amber. She, Patricia, Fabian and I were all sitting on the floor in my room, having another Sibuna meeting. We were having this meeting because earlier today, I overheard Victor talking to some of the other teachers about some mysterious "items" in his office. And the way he said "items" made them sound pretty important.

" Well, I definetly think we should search his office to find what these 'items' are. They could be related to the search." said Fabian. His gorgeous hazel eyes meant mine. "What do you think Nina?"

"Yeah, we're defineltly gonna have to check this out." I agreed.

"But, when? We would need enough time to do a thorough search, and he's always in his office." Patricia said.

"Not necessarily." said Fabian, grinning mischeviously. We all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"I have a plan."

"Oh no..." Amber groaned.

About half an hour later, Sibuna was stationed in their positions. Fabian looked at me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied, and I ran into Victor's office. "Victor, come quick! I was just over at the school, and Mr. Sweet told me to tell you to get over to the school quick as you can! He said it's and emergency! He looked really upset, I'd get there as soon as possible if I were you!"

"What is this?" Victor grumbled, but he got up and left his office. A few seconds later I heard the front door slam.

"We're good." Fabian said, looking out the window and apparently seeing Victor heading over to the school.

"Ok, now we just need to wait for Patricia's signal." I said. Our plan was to lure Victor out of the house to Mr. Sweet's office. Patricia would be waiting over at the school, and as soon as Victor was in Mr. Sweet's office, she would close and lock the door and text me to let me know it's safe for me and Fabian to search his office. Amber would keep watch to make sure none of the other students would interrupt.

I sat down on the top step, and Fabian sat next to me. The thing with me and Fabian is, I kinda have a little(ok fine, big) crush on him, but I don't think he has any idea. Plus, I don't want to say anything because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

Just then, my phone went off. It was Patricia, saying that Victor and Mr. Sweet were locked in. "Alright let's do this thing!" I said to Fabian and he smiled a Nina's-heart-melting smile and nodded. I motioned for Amber to keep watch. Fabian and I hurried into his office. I threw my blazer over the camera and we got to work.

"Nina, look, here's the creepy coins again...do you think they could be the 'items'" Fabian asked, holding them up.

"Maybe..let's keep looking." I said. I took a step backwards and slipped, banging my head on the wall. "owwwwch!" I moaned.

"Nina are you alright-wait a second...what was that sound?" Fabian asked, coming over to where I was.

"My cry of pain." I grumbled and sat up.

"No...when you hit the wall it sounded...hollow." He said. He went up to the wall and knocked on it. It sounded hollow.

"Do you think there's something behind it?" I asked excitedly.

"Probably, I wouldn't put it past Victor. But how do we get back there? Break down the wall?"

" No...Victor has to have a way of getting back there himself." I gasped. "Oh! watch out, let me see something!"

Fabian moved aside, and I got down on my hands and knees, feeling for a bump in the wall or sideboards. Finally I found one. I pressed it.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up. To mine and Fabian's amazement, the wall was starting to move! It moved aside to reveal an opening, large enough to be a closet. But it was filled with what looked like pieces of paper. Fabian picked one up.

"It's an envelope." he said. He turned it over. " And it's addressed to...me."

I picked a few more up. "this one's for Amber. And here's one for me! Oh my gosh!" I said, looking at the letters in my hand. "We all have one."

"More like we all have a hundred," Fabian said, gesturing to the closet.

"Who sent these?" I wondered out loud. Fabian just shook his head. "Should we open them?"

Fabian considered this. "Well, they're addressed to us, so I don't see why not."

I took a closer look at mine. It was addressed in emerald green ink, to: Nina Martin. Her bedroom. Anubis House. England. Fabian and I looked at each other, and we opened them at the same time.

"'Dear Nina Martin,'" I read out loud. "'You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' What the heck? Is this some kind of prank?"

" I don't know...It's really weird though." Fabian said thoughtfully examining his. "Hey! Wait a sec! This is dated back 3 years ago, when I was eleven. How come I never got it?"

"Mine is too!" I exclaimed. "But that doesn't make sense, I only started going here a month ago..."

"Do you think Victor's been keeping these here all this time?" Fabian asked. Over on the desk, my phone buzzed. I ignored it, figuring it was probably one of my American friends texting me.

"I wonder why though..." I said.

"And I wonder why there are two students going through my out-of bounds, private office." An unpleasantly farmiliar voice said from the door. Fabian and I both whirled around.

You guessed it, It was Victor.


	2. House of Witches & Wizards

**Here's ch. 2! Enjoy! And, as always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**P.S. Unfortunately, I do not own House of Anubis or Harry Potter. :( If I did, Joy wouldn't exist, and Dobby would still be alive :)**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE?" Victor roared at us. Nina and I looked at each other fearfully.

"We were just...uhhh..." Nina started, looking terrified.

"What are these letters addressed to us doing in you office?" I demanded.

"Those are...they are...they're just...none of your business!" Victor faltered. "Now get to your rooms while I decide upon your punishment!"

"NO!" I shouted angrily. "Not until you explain those letters!"

"OUT! GET OUT!" Victor yelled at us. I didn't move. Neither did Nina. Alfie, Jerome, Amber, Patricia, Mick and Mara appeared in the doorway, Alfie and Jerome looking excited,  
Amber and Patricia looking scared, and Mick and Mara just looking confused.

"And what do we have here?" asked Jerome, peeking his head around the door.

"Letters! For us! That Victor's been hiding since we were eleven! Hundreds of them!" I said, because Nina seemed frozen with shock. I picked a letter up off the ground.  
"Here! This ones for Mara! and Oh look, Jerome here's yours!"

"What are these?" asked Mick, picking up one addressed to him and examining it.

"Why don't you ask Victor that question?" I replied. We all looked at Victor.

"They are nothing-none of your concern-give those back-how dare you-" Victor spluttered.

"No. Tell us what they are." Nina said, having recovered from the shock.

Victor sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you little brats. They are from a cult organization that kidnaps children by tricking them into believing that they are wizards. Now, I've told you, so put those letters back and GO AWAY!"

We all looked at each other, unsure whether to believe this or not.

"GO NOW OR YOU WILL ALL BE REMOVED FROM THE SCHOOL!" Victor shouted at us, and we all hurried out, though none of us put our letters down.

"Fabian, that was really brave of you, standing up to Victor like that." Nina said, once we were in the girl's rooms corridor.

"Thanks." I said, smiling and blushing. Ever since Nina came to this school, I've had a huge crush on her, and according to Mick, I'm really obvious about it. But apparently not obvious enough, because I don't think Nina has any idea. And I don't plan on saying anything, no matter how much anyone bugs me about it cause there's no way I'd ruin our friendship. I guess I'll just admire her from afar for now.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't help, I was just..." her voice trailed off. "I don't know, I just froze up I guess."

I grinned." It's fine Nina, really."

"Good. You looked like you were handling it by yourself pretty well anyway." she said, smiling back at me and lighting up our immediate area.

"Yeah." I replied, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

"What?" she asked, still smiling. I hadn't realized it, but I had been staring and smiling at her. Whoops.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head, trying to clear it.

"So what do you think those letters are about?" Nina asked.

"I'm not sure...I was gonna go read them-" I started but Patricia ran in.

"Guys, I'm sooooo sorry, I tried to stop him but I couldn't!" Patricia said

"It's fine, it all worked out ok anyway." Nina said.

A little while later, The doorbell rang. We hurried downstairs and answered the door. Standing in the doorway, was an extremely old man with an extremely long beard. I'm not kidding, that thing went down to his knees. His hair was about the same length. He wore a tall, pointed hat and some sort of robe I think.

"Hello, Nina and Fabian. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I come in?" without waiting for an answer, the man steped through the doorway. Nina and I were too stunned react.

"How-how did you know our names?" Nina asked.

"Please, I will explain all that momentarily Miss Martin. Now if you and Mr. Rutter would kindly get all of your housemates and bring them into the living room." Dumbledore went into the living room. Normally, I wouldn'tve let some strange old man into the house, but, something about this guy made me trust him.

"What do we do? should we get everyone?" I asked Nina.

"I guess." she replied. "I'll get the girls."

5 minutes later, all the students of Anubis House were gathered in the living room with Dumbledore.

"What do you want from us?" Patricia demanded.

"All in good time Miss Williamson, all in good time."

"Hey how did you know my name you creep?" Typical Patricia...

"Patience, patience. My name is Albus Dumbledore,and I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are all witches and wizards, and I am here to bring to to Hogwarts, where you can learn to use and control your powers. I know your names because you have been down to go to Hogwarts since the day you all were born. Normally, students start school at age 11, but you all are under...special circumstances." Dumbledore told us.

This speech was met with silence. Mick was the first to react...by laughing.

"Ha! Thats hilarious! Us! Witches and Wizards? Ridiculous!"

I agreed with Mick, I mean how could I of all people be a wizard? It was a ridiculous idea.

Dumbledore sat calmly until Mick stopped laughing.

"Wait.. your serious?" Mara asked uncertainly.

"Very serious Miss Jaffray. Now I suggest you all get packing." Dumbledore replied.

Woah. He was serious? Me? A wizard? I guess thats pretty awesome...but impossible! I'm just a nerd!

"Wait a second. How do we know your not some phsyco off the streets trying to murder us all?" Patricia asked defiantly. "Wouldn't Victor have told us-"

"Victor Rodenmaar is a very dangerous man. He is the reason why you did not get your letter when you were eleven." Dumbledore said darkly.

"But why?" Mara asked. "Why didn't he want us to go?"

This whole time, Nina had been staring at Dumbledore with a strange expression on her face, like she was trying to remember something.

"Guys," she said. "We can trust him."

"How do you know? Another one of your feelings?" I teased.

"Actually," she replied, "yes. and hey, my feelings usually turn out to be pretty good. And I can definetly believe that Victor is evil. I mean, why else would he hide the letters.?"

"Very wise Miss Martin," Dumbledore said. "Now I suggest you get packing, before Victor realizes you are escaping."

"Escaping?" Jerome said.

"I will explain later. Now meet me in the entrance hall in 10 minutes time."

Ten minutes later, we were all in the entrance hall will Dumbledore and a few other adults, who introduced themselves as: Tonks(absolutely NOT Nymphadora), Remus Lupin,  
and Arthur Weasley. We were going to be flying there on broomsticks-what else? I partenered up with Nina, of course, and since none of us knew how to fly, we'd all be flying with one of the adults. Nina and I went with Tonks, Jerome and Mara went with Dumbledore, Amber and Alfie went with Remus, and Patricia and Mick went with Arthur.

Tonks sat at the front, holding the handle. Nina sat behind her, and I sat behind Nina. Then we took off.

When we took off, Nina screamed and turned white.

"You ok?" I asked her, once we were fully in the air.

"Uhh...sort of." She replied shakily.

"Afraid of heights?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone, but...yes, terrrified."

I smiled and put my hands on her shoulders. "I won't tell anyone. It'll be ok."

"So, you're Nina and Fabian?" Tonks asked, and we nodded. "Cool. you guys will love Hogwarts, I loved it when I was there. Are you two dating?"

"No!" Nina and I said at the same time. Tonks chuckled.

"Okay then." She said. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was laughing. Grrrr.

We flew for about and hour in silence. It was getting dark, and I was getting hungry. We had surely missed dinner.

All of a sudden, Nina fell backwards into me. I realized she was asleep, so I repositioned her so her head was laying on my shoulder, and wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't fall off. I realized that I had been waiting for something like this to happen ever since I started liking her. I mean, my arms were around her, she was leaning on me, it was perfect...except for the fact that she was asleep.

"Hey Fabian, wake Nina up." Tonks said a while later. "You guys are about to get your first view of Hogwarts."

**I'll try to update soon, but I've been EXTREMELY busy over the last few weeks. Oh, and I'll try to update House of Joy this week as well. Sorry its taking me so long :(**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Thanks in advance :)**


	3. House of Castles

**So here's Ch. 3! Sorry its kind of short...but REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews legit make my day. **

**Also, I just put up another story, a songfic about Nina&Fabian. I would loooooove it if you guys could check that one out as well. Thanks!**

**Oh& HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever's review reminded me that I should probably tell you that this story takes place in Harry's 4th year. I know the HOA people are older that 14, but I want to use some of the stuff that happens in the Goblet of Fire. Also, Harry, Ron & Hermione come in the next chapter, I promise! ENJOY & REVIEW!**

**Nina's POV**

I woke up to Fabian whispering my name in my ear and rubbing my arms, telling me I had to wake up. But I didn't want to. Because for the first time, he had his arms around me, and I was snuggled up against him. It was nice.

"Nina, we're about to get to Hogwarts. Don't you want to see it?" Fabian said softly.

I sighed and sat up. Fabian quickly took his arms from around me, which was disappointing. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours."

"Oh, sorry" I said embarassedly.

"It's fine, I didn't mind." He said. I turned around and he was smiling, and I smiled back.

"Oooh, guys look, there it is!" Tonks exclaimed loudly. I quickly turned back around and I saw it. I gasped in amazement.

I had been expecting a normal school, but this was...a castle. It was beautiful.

"Wow," Fabian breathed, and I nodded in agreement.

Once everyone had landed, we went inside the castle. The inside of the castle was even more amazing than the outside. The entrace hall was huuuuge!

A stern looking lady walked up to us as we came in. "Ah, Albus, you're back...and are these the new arrivals you were talking about?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Would you mind sorting them, please Minerva?"

"Of course headmaster. Follow me please, children." We all followed her into a side chamber just off the entrance hall. Inside, a battered old hat that looked at least 1000 years old sat on a stool. "My name is Professor McGonagal, Head of Griffindor house. I will be asssisting the sorting. There are four houses: Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house will become like your family."

I looked around at everyone. Anubis house was already a family. Apparently Amber had the same thought because she said, "Please Professor, but our house is already a family...We don't want to be split up!"

"I'm sorry, but the Hogwarts rules are that everyone must be sorted. Would Mick Campbell please step forward?"

Mick did as he was told. Professor McGonagal placed the hat on his head. I don't know what happened but Mick jumped. Then, get this, the hat shouted: "GRIFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagal acted as if this were all very normal. "Very good," She said, removing the hat from Mick's head. "Now I need Jerome Clark."

The hat said the same thing for Jerome, Mara and Alfie as it did for Mick. Then my name was called. I walked up and sat down on the stool shakily. Fabian gave me an encouraging smile which I tried to return, but failed miserably. What if I was put into one house, and everyone else was in another? I would be all alone! I needed Fabian!...And the rest of them too.

Professor McGonagal placed the hat on my head. Then, I heard a voice.

Now, I'm somewhat used to hearing voices in my head(I'm not crazy!) because Anubis house sort of talked to me. But this was different. I could've sworn it was coming from...the hat?  
"Interesting, very interesting." It said. I think. or maybe it was my nerves. "I see courage, lots of it. Oh, but there are many secrets too. Hmmm...where to put you..."

Griffindor, Griffindor, I prayed silently. "Griffindor, eh? Well then maybe that's what it'll be...GRIFFINDOR!" I sighed with relief and put the hat back on the stool and walked back over to Fabian. Now I just have to hope he's in Griffindor as well.

Amber got into Griffindor too. Now it was Fabian's turn. I crossed my fingers. The hat shouted-"GRIFFINDOR!"

"YES!" I shouted and hugged him. Fabian laughed and hugged me back, but pulled away quickly when everyone started smirking at us.

When Patricia was sorted into Griffindor with the rest of us, we alll cheered.

"Yay! We're all together! It's gonna be so much fun!" Amber squealed.

"Definetly! Plus, I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Mara said, and everyone laughed and agreed.

"But guys," I said. "We have to all stick together as much as we did in Anubis house. Something feels weird about this place."

"Yeah, I agree. There's definetly something up here." said Fabian.

"Alright, it's time to go to your dormitories and meet your houses." Professor McGonagal said.

We all looked at each other nervously. "Sibuna?" I said, tenatively putting my hand to my eye.

"SIBUNA!" said Fabian, Amber and Patricia. Everyone else just looked confused. "I'll explain later." I said quietly, and we followed McGonagal up to the common room.


	4. House of Scars

**Hey! Here's ch. 4. I apologize(yet again) for the shortness, but I pinkie promise the next one will be longer! This one has Harry Potter in it (yay ! :D). Also, please let me know if its boring or if you have any ideas or if there's anything I could do to make the story better. REEEEVVIIIEEEWWW! Please, I beg of you! I'm having a horrible week, and could do with some reviews to make me happy :) Enjoy!**

**Also, my sister told me that she thinks that Fabian should be with-*shudder*- JOY! I was like, uhh no way! FABINA FOREVER! Just thought I'd put that out there :)**

**Harry's POV**

"Oh, Harry, you have this completely wrong!" Hermione groaned as she read over my History of Magic essay. "The Mountain Giants defeated the Sea Giants, not the other way around!"

"Well if it's so wrong, why don't you write it?" I grumbled as I put my books in my bag. Me, Ron, and Hermione were all in the common room doing homework. Hermione was reading over my essay like usual, and I had gotten in completely wrong, like usual.

"I can't! How will you learn that way?" She said, pushing the parchment back to me. "Here. Fix it."

"But why do I need to learn this? It's completely useless..." I said, sighing as I took the parchment back.

"It'll be on exams!" Hermione fretted.

"Hermione, think outside of school for once." My best friend Ron said. "He's not gonna get declined a job because he didn't know that the Goobleck tribe defeated the Roobleck tribe or whatever."

"Well, you never know!"

Ron and I exchanged a glance and shook our heads, we knew it was useless arguing with her about it.

"FINE! But it's YOUR grades, which determine YOUR future!" Hermione picked up her book and began to read. I started making corrections to my essay.

A few minutes later, McGonagal walked in. "I have and announcement." she said, glaring at us all, as if daring us to interupt. "There are eight new students moving into this house."

"Like, more first years?" One kid called out.

"No. They are in 4th year." There was a lot of murmuring throughout the common room at this. " I expect you to treat them with kindness, and help them find their way around. Welcome them into the house. They will be a bit behind the rest of the fourth years, but I expect those of you excelling in classes to help them out."

"So basically, not us." Ron grinned at me. "But obviously she means Hermione." It was true, McGonagal had looked at Hermione when she said the part about excelling in classes.

Eight people walked through the portrait hole. They looked around our age. There were four boys and four girls. One of the girls looked extremely farmiliar, though I couldn't figure out why. She had long, curly, brown hair and bright hazel eyes.

Suddenly, my scar started burning. Like, really badly. So badly that I cried out in pain. Then, everything went black.

**Nina's POV**

We walked into the common room. I looked around at my new housemates, who were apparently varying in ages from 11-17 as Professor McGonagal explained to us.

There was one boy that I had a strange feeling about. He looked SO farmiliar. He had jet-black hair, bright green eyes, glasses and a red mark that I couldn't really make out on his forehead because of his hair. He looked at me, and his eyes widened-then he screamed and collapsed, clutching at his forehead where I saw the red mark.

A few people rushed over to him. What did I do? Did this have something to do with me? I looked at Fabian, but he just shrugged. He was as clueless as I was about this place. For all I knew, that could be normal here!

"Harry! Mr. Potter! Are you alright?" McGonagal hurried over to him and crouched down next to him. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, kindly escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing, and summon the headmaster as well. As for you all"-she turned to us-"The boy's dormitories are on the left, girls on the right. Your uniforms are the same as your old school uniforms,  
and your trunks are already upstairs. You are to be in the headmaster's office at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. breakfast is in the Great Hall at 7. Any questions? Good." She hurried out without waiting for an answer.


	5. House of New People

**Ch. 5! I promised this one would be longer, and it is! Enjoy & REVIEW! **

**Hermione's POV**

"So what do you think caused that pain, Harry?" I asked him. He was sitting up in a bed in the hospital wing, having just woken up from passing out because his scar hurt.

"Geez Hermione, he just woke up. Shut up for 2 seconds for once." Ron snapped at me. I shot him a look. I kind of have mixed feelings about Ron. In fact I'm not really sure how I feel about him. Sometimes, like right now, he could be really mean and hurtful, but other times, he was funny, nice, and (when no one else was around of course) actually really sweet. Harry told me once that he thinks Ron likes me, but thats impossible. Right? Ugh I don't know.

Anyway, Harry rubbed his forehead. "I don't know." He said slowly. "All I remember is looking at this one girl who looked really, really farmiliar and then my scar started hurting."

"Which girl?" I asked. "Do you think she's related to-You-Know-Who?"

"No, I don't think so...I mean, it didn't feel like she was evil, just, extremely farmiliar. Like, she was from a dream, or a past life or something." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"Uh...mate...how hard did you hit your head on the floor?" Ron said, looking weirded out.

"Which girl was it Harry?" I asked.

"She had...long curly brown hair and..." he struggled to remember. "...hazel eyes."

Madam Pomfrey came over and said Harry needed some space, and that Ron and I should leave.

"I'll look for her." I told him before Ron and I left.

"So...where do you think these new people came from?" I asked Ron once we were in the corridor.

He shook his head. "I have no idea. I mean, I have 5 older brothers and I've never heard of something like this happening when they were here."

"I wonder what stopped them from getting thier letters..." I said thoughtfully.

"Well, whatever it is, something doesn't feel right about them." Ron said. "Oh, and Hermione, theres something I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes?"

"Well, you know, there's a Hogmeade trip coming up in a few weekends and...I was wondering...if you wanted to come with me?" Ron said nervously.

"Of course, we always go together. Me, you, and Harry," I said.

"Yeah, but I meant like...just us. without Harry." He said slowly.

I was stunned. "Like...on a date?"

"Er...yeah."

What? Ron wanted to go on a date with me? After he just yelled at me five minutes ago? Am I missing something?

"Erm...I suppose... but... what about Harry?"

"What about him?"

"Well...we'd kinda be ditching him." I said tenatively.

"He'd understand." Ron said.

I was still unsure. "Err...I don't know..."

"Fine." Ron said, and he turned and walked away.

"No, Ron." I said, running to catch up with him. "I didn't mean-"

"No, Hermione, it's fine, I get it."

"Wait but-"

"Seriously Hermione. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can we pretend it never happened?"

"Ermm..." I didn't know what to say. The truth was, I did want to say yes to the date. But...I'd feel bad about leaving Harry, and what if it didn't work out between us? It would ruin our friendship.  
So we just continued walking, and didn't say a word to each other the rest of the way back to Gryffindor tower.

When we got back to the common room, I decided I needed to do something to take my mind off the whole Ron incident. So I went up to my dormitory to introduce myself to the new people. I went up, and they were all standing around talking as if unsure what to do. Thank goodness Parvarti and Lavender hadn't gotten to them first. When they saw me coming, they stopped talking abrubtly.

"Hello," I said cautiously. "I'm Hermione. Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Thanks," said a girl with brown curly hair and bright green eyes, which must've been the girl Harry talked about. " I'm Nina."

"I'm Amber!" exclaimed a girl with blonde hair.

"And I'm Mara," said a girl with dark curly brown hair sweetly.

"Patricia." said a girl with dark red hair and blue streaks. She wore combat boots and purple leggings with her uniform. I wonder how McGonagal will react to her tomorrow.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I said. "So, do you know which beds are yours?"

They all shook thier heads. My dormitory had a bunch of empty beds, since it was just me, Parvarti and Lavender that shared it. I looked at the trunks on the previously empty beds and directed them each to the right ones. Nina was next to me, Amber was next to her, and Patricia and Mara were across from us. We all started talking, and I found out that they had all been at a boarding school together, and they didn't know why they didn't get their letters when they were eleven. They seemed nice enough. Nicer than Parvarti and Lavender anyway.

Oh, speak of the devil. Or devils, rather. Parvarti and Lavender walked in a few minutes later.

"Who are they?" Lavender asked me.

"Nina, Amber, Mara and Patricia." I said.

"And why are they here?" Parvarti asked snobbily.

"They're new."

"Whatever." Parvarti grabbed her purse. "C'mon Lav." They walked out without so much as greeting Nina, Amber, Mara or Patricia.

"Well, that was mean." Amber said.

"No kidding." said Patricia. "Do they also sleep up here?"

"Unfortunately." I replied. "But don't worry, there are plently of other nice people here to make up for them."

Lavender came back up the steps. "Oh, by the way, Hermione, your boyfriends back."

I turned red. How could they have heard my convorsation with Ron? "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You know, the one with the nerd glasses and the scar." Oh. They were talking about Harry. I rolled my eyes and they giggled and went back down the steps.

"You have a BOYFRIEND?" Amber squealed.

"What? No! They just always tease us. It's really annoying actually." I said.

" I know the feeling." said Nina, glancing at Amber who giggled.

"But you and Fabian are TOTALLY perfect for each other!"

"Who's Fabian?" I asked.

"My friend. He's here also, you'll probably meet him." Nina said. "Who I told I would meet downstairs 5 minutes ago. Sorry!" She quickly walked down the steps.

Amber giggled. "She'll never admit it but she'd TOTALLY in love with him!"

Mara nudged her. "Can't you lay off them for at least a little while? Sure it's true, but all you do is make it awkward between them."

"Anyway," I said quickly changing the subject. "You guys want to come down and meet everyone?"

**Fabian's POV**

I came back down the steps from my new dormitory to look for Nina. She wasn't there yet. I sat down next to the boy that had passed out earlier.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah. It just...happens alot to me. You know because of-" he pointed to his forehead where I saw a red mark, but I couldn't tell what it was. I must've looked confused, because he said."Oh, right you're new to the wizarding world. I got this scar when I was one year old, from a dark wizard that murdered my parents. He tried to kill me too, but the spell backfired somehow, and all I got was this."

"Oh..." I said, unsure if that was normal. "Well...thats horrible. You know, my best friend's parents died as well. except in a car crash."

He raised his eyebrows. "Before I found out I was a wizard, I was told my parents died in a car crash as well. Maybe your friend's were murdered too."

I laughed, not sure if he was joking or not.

"I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

"I'm Fabian...Fabian Rutter." I saw Nina coming down the steps of the girls dormitory with Amber, Patricia, Mara, and another girl that I didn't know.

"Nina!" I jumped up and ran over to her.

"Hey!" she said, smiling.

"Is that the friend you were talking about?" Harry had come over as well.

"Yeah," I said. "Harry, this is Nina, Amber Patricia and Mara."

They all said hello. Mick, Alfie and Jerome came down, and I introduced them to Harry.

"Well, I'll try to introduce you to most people, but as you can see, theres alot." Harry said. "Those two, over there on the couch-" he pointed to a red haired boy and a girl with curly brown hair-"are Ron and Hermione, my best mates. They obviously fancy each other, but they'll never admit it."

"Sounds like someone we know..." said Amber, looking pointedly at me and Nina. We both blushed and I hastily changed the subject.

"So, Harry, tell them about your parents. and You-know-Who" I said. "Since it seems like everyone knows about it except us."

Harry told them. "And I heard your parents died in a car crash," he said to Nina. "Maybe we're like, secretly siblings or something."

Nina laughed, and I felt a pang a jealousy.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Nina said smiling.

"Anyway, " I said, once again changing the subject.

"Woooh, green eyed monster alert!" Alfie sniggered. I felt myself turn red, and I made a mental note to KILL Alfie later. At least it got Nina to stop staring at Harry...

"What?" I asked defensively. " I was going to ask about Sibu-I mean...uhhh...Nina, can a talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." We walked over to another part of the common room. I could hear the others snickering at us. "Whats up?"

"Well, firstly, I was wondering if we're still doing Sibuna?" I asked tenatively.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I mean, we could always change the name to...rodniffyrg or... strawgoh, but I like Sibuna better."

I laughed. "Me too. I said.

"And, about Harry," she said slowly, "Do you notice anything...strange about him?"

HA! she thought he was strange! YESSS! "Uh...well he did defeat the darkest wizard of all time at the age of one."

She laughed. "I know, but he just seems so...farmiliar. I don't know why though."

"Me either. you're probably just tired. We should get some rest, we have that 'special meeting' with Dumbledore tomorrow." I said, grinning.

I started to walk back over to say goodnight to the others, but Nina said "Fabian, wait."

I walked back over. "Whats up?"

"Its just...I'm kind of...scared of whats going to happen. I mean, everythings been so strange! It was only this morning that we decided to go through Victor's office! And what is with this Victor business anyway? And how about that evil guy, vodermol or something that killed Harry's parents? Is it all related?"

She looked as terrified and confused as I felt. I put my arm on her shoulder. "Hey, everythings gonna be alright."

**So there's chapter 5...Review please please please please please! **


	6. House of Wands

**Hey, Ch. 6 is here! I know its short, but ch. 7 is waay longer. Also, please vote on the poll on my profile! I can't write any more of this story until I find out what you guys pick! The question is: What Anubis girl should Harry be with? I know, I like Harry and Ginny too, but doesn't like her that way in the 4th book! and 2. I couldn't find a way to include her in this story...so please vote! and as always, REVIEW! & Enjoy =]**

**Nina's POV**

After breakfast the next day, the eight of us went up to Dumbledore's office like we were told. Hopefully, we were finally gonna get some answers.

"Good morning students," said Dumbldore as we walked in. There was another old man standing next to him. "Today is the day you will get your wands."

"Our whats?" Patricia demanded.

"Wands," Dumbledore repeated. "Every witch or wizard needs a wand to do magic."

"Dang, I was hoping it would be like- WOOOSH!" Alfie flapped his hands around dramatically. Dumbledore laughed.

"Unfortunately, no, it is not like that. You need a wand and to learn spells, which you will do here at Hogwarts." He said.

"Sweet! It'll be easier to prank-I mean help people!" Alfie exclaimed. Fabian and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Right you are Alfie, right you are!" said Jerome, getting a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Anyway," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Ollivander, a wandmaker, is here to help you choose your wands. Or, rather, have the wands choose you." He gestured to the man standing next to him.  
he had wispy white hair and looked slightly crazy.

"Pleasure to meet you all," he said, looking us over. "If I could see...Mr. Campbell first please?"

Mick walked over to him. Ollivander held out a sack, and Mick reached in. When he pulled his hand out, he was holding a long, wooden stick. He looked at it curiously.

"Ah, nice choice. Oak and Unicorn hair." Ollivander said, looking at the wand as well.

"Unicorn hair?" Jerome and Alfie snickered.

"Shut it, Clarke." Mick scowled at them.

"Oh, I hope I get unicorn hair too! They're so pretty!" Amber said.

We went up in the same order that we were sorted. Finally it was my turn. Once again, I was nervous. What if there had been a mistake, and I wasn't a witch, but everyone else was?  
What if no wand chose me? Would I be sent back to Anubis house, to live alone with Victor? Shudder! That would suck!

I tenatively reached into the bag. At first, I thought it was empty. But a few seconds later, my hand clasped around a wooden stick. I pulled it out.

Mr. Ollivander examined it closely. "Curious, very curious..." he muttered. "Chesnut and pheonix feather. Very interesting..." he studied me closely for a moment, then turned away and called Amber up.

Once we had all gotten our wands, Dumbledore spoke to us.

" I must warn you all that wands can be very dangerous tools." He said gravely. "You must not wave them around aimlessly, or try out spells before they are taught in class. The cosenquences could be...deadly."

We all nodded to show we understood. He handed us our schedules. I checked and saw that our first class started in half an hour. But it was called...Charms? What? I looked at the next class. Transfiguration. Then defense against the dark arts. Herbology. Potions. Divination. No maths, science or anything normal.

"What kind of classes are these?" Fabian asked, looking up from his schedule.

"I don't care, as long as I don't have french or history!" exclaimed Alfie.

"These are the kinds of classes at Hogwarts, where you learn magic." Dumbledore said.

"So...no science?" Mara looked crushed.

"No, but I am sure you will these classes much more enjoyable than science." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"At least theres still history." I said to Fabian.

"Yeah, History of Magic." he replied, sounding depressed.

"Geez, you guys are a big bunch of nerds!"Jerome said. "Only you, Mara, would be dissapointed about not having science anymore!"

"Ooooooh, is there a class in makeup?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Okay, I really don't care about the freaky classes. Why are we starting later than everyone else? What does Victor have to do with it? And Joy? And whats the deal with this Voldemort dude we heard about?" Patricia demanded.

"To answer your first question: You are starting later than everyone else because Victor has been holding up your letters. Victor is a very dangerous man, also a wizard, who wanted to contain your powers and keep them for himself. As for Joy, she is not a witch, so she was removed from the school. And I assume Mr. Potter has told you about his history with Voldemort.  
Voldemort was a n extremely powerful and dangerous dark wizard. Harry almost destroyed him as a baby, and he has not been seen for 13 years. Do not worry about him." Dumbldore explained. " Do those answer your questions Miss Williamson?"

We were all too stunned to answer.

"Very well then, off to class." Dumbledore waved us out of his office.

**I know the whole wand bag thing wasn't in the book, but the idea is that they reach in and the bag kinda makes whatever wand is suited for them. Yeah, I know, not possible but I didn't feel like making them try out all these wands. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks =]**


	7. House of Surprises

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll or reviewed my story, you guys rock :D I'll try to upload soon, but I've been having problems uploading so I'm not sure how soon. Anyway, Enjoy & REVIEW!**

**Nina's POV**

"So, what do you think of all that?" Fabian asked me once we were out of Dumbledore's office.

I shook my head. "I have no idea what to think of any of it."

"Me either. I guess we'll have to work it out as we go along...like we thought we were doing in Sibuna." he said.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what Victor thought when he realized that we were all gone." I wondered out loud.

"So does anyone know where our first class is?" Mick asked. We all shook our heads.

"Maybe we should ask someone." Mara said, gesturing to all the people walking past us.

We agreed to stop and ask pale boy with white-blonde hair. "Can you tell us where the Transfiguration classroom is?" I asked tenatively.

He sneered. "Newbies? Hmm, let's see...Go up the stairs, make a right, a left, another left, another right, go up 3 flights of steps, make 3 more rights and a left and you should be there."  
His two friends snickered and he smirked. "Hope that helps." he walked away, leaving us all stunned.

"Did anyone remember what he said? Cause I sure didn't." Amber asked.

"I did. Follow me." Mara said. Thank goodness one of us had a good memory.

We walked around for a while, following the directions the boy had told us. But, we came to a dead end.

"Are you sure this is where he said where to go?" Patricia asked.

"Yes! I'm positive...I think." Mara said.

"Way to go Mara, make us late AND lost on our first day!" Alfie groaned.

"Hey! lay off!" Mick said. "Mara followed the directions that guy gave us, but he gave us wrong directions and tricked us!"

We all groaned, realizing that this was true.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"We're all going to be lost forever!" Amber wailed. "Pleeaassee no, I'm too young and pretty to die! And I'm actually having a good hair day!"

"Fear not fair maiden!" We heard a voice call down from the corridor. We looked, but there was no one there. "I'll save you!"

We all gasped in amazement. The voice was coming from a portrait! It was of a knight on a horse.

"I am Sir Cadogen! I am here to serve and protect Hogwarts!" His helmet slipped off his head and he fell off his horse. He quickly got back on and said; "Where do you all need to be?"

"Err...The Transfiguration classroom?" Mara said tenatively.

Sir Cadogen gasped. "A challenge?"

"What? No! It's just you asked where we needed to be-"

"I accept! Follow me, peasants!" He galloped into the next picture frame.

"OK, he did NOT just call me a peasant!" Amber said, outraged.

I rolled my eyes. "Should we follow him?"

"I guess." said Fabian. "I mean, what other choice do we have?"

We all agreed and chased after him, as he galloped from portrait to portrait.

"Noooo, I'm SWEATING!" Amber yelled. "Tell him to slow down!"

"But we'll be late!" Mick called back to her.

"I don't care! I'd rather be late and pretty than on time and sweaty!"

We sprinted down a few more flight of stairs, and through a few more corridors. Everyone was in class, so thank goodness no one saw us running through the halls like maniacs.

Finally, Sir Cadogen stopped at a door. "Here you are, scallywags! Let me know if you ever want a rematch, kind lady." He said to Mara. He kicked his horse. "ONWARD!" he shouted,  
and galloped through a few more portraits.

Fabian shook his head as we stopped in front of the door to catch out breath. "What a nutter."

"Tell me about it! He called ME, Amber Millington, a peasant!" Amber exclaimed.

"Don't worry Amber. You're never a peasant to me! You're the Queen!" Alfie said. We all rolled our eyes.

"Aww! How sweet and funny of you Alfie!"

"Anyway, we should probably get to class." Fabian said. We all walked into the classroom.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us." Professor McGonagal said as we walked in.

"Sorry Professor, we got lost." I apologized.

"Quite understandable, as it is your first day. Please take a seat."

I sat next to Fabian, like we usually did at our old school. Throughout the lesson, I understood about two things McGonagal said. Everyone else looked like they understood about that much  
too, except for Amber looked like she'd understood none of it, which wasn't anything different for her.

**Harry's POV**

"Can we pleeeaaase just give them one wrong direction? Just a teensy one, so they'll only be a little lost?" Ron begged Hermione as we were packing up from transfiguration. We had agreed  
to show the new people to their next classes, which we were in.

"No way!" Hermione hissed. "How would you feel if someone did that to you?"

"I'd know it was only a joke and wouldn't take it personally." Ron said. "Anyway, how would you feel if someone rejected you for no apparent reason?"

Hermione dropped the textbook she was putting into her bag on the desk and turned around slowly to face Ron. "What?"

"You heard me." they glared at each other. I looked curiously back and forth between them. They had been acting extremely odd lately. One minute, they'd be getting on great, the next they  
were fighting.

Hermione looked like she was about to say a nasty retort, but they noticed me staring, and hastily continued packing up.

"Did I miss something...?" I asked.

"No. Nothing." Hermione snapped. "Anyway, Nina told me someone already tricked them, that's why they were late today. So you two better not trick ANY of them."

"Or what?" Ron demanded.

Hermione looked as though she were about to slap him. I decided to intervene. "Guys, its not a big deal, we won't trick them..."

Hermione nodded, looking satisfied, and with one last evil glare at Ron, she walked away to meet up with Nina and Fabian and the rest of them.

"...Until they get used to the place." I finished, grinning at Ron, who returned it halfheartedly.

After Defense Against The Dark Arts and Herbology, it was time for lunch.

"Woah, this place has the potential for AWESOME food fights!" Jerome said excitedly as we walked into the Great Hall.

"You know it bro!" Alfie said just as excitedly.

I looked questioningly at Fabian. "Starting food fights was one of their favorite pastimes at Anubis House." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, they had one like every night." Nina said. She groaned. "It was HORRIBLE when we had spagetti..."

"I know, every time we had spagetti, my hair would always end up TOTALLY ruined!" Amber

I laughed. "I can imagine."

We sat down in the middle of the table.

"So, the people from Beaxbatons and Durmstrang are coming next week." Ron said.

"The people from where and where?" Nina asked.

"Beaxbatons and Durmstrang are other wizarding schools, in other countries." I explained.

"Why are they coming?" asked Fabian.

"We're having this inter-school tournament thingy thats taking place here." I said. "But, you have to be 17 to enter cause it could be potentially dangerous or something."

"Danger? I'm in!" Jerome said. "How are they gonna know if we're 17 or not when we enter? And how do they decide who wins?"

I shook my head. "No idea."

"But, knowing Dumbledore, he'll have some way to find out." Hermione added.

I was about to add something, but Alfie and Jerome chose that moment to yell " FOOD FIGHT!" and start chucking food. Everyone else joined in.

It was total chaos. I was hit with a sandwich and who-knows-what else. Amber was screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was throwing food. Even I  
couldn't help but throw a bit of salad at the Slytherin table.

Finally, after about five minutes of this, McGonagal got everone under control. I was completely covered in food. Everyone else was too, but not as bad as me. Probably because I'm so  
famous, everyone wants to throw food at me for some reason. The only person who was as covered as me was Nina, because she was sitting next to me.

McGonagal came over, and she seemed to think that since me and Nina had the most food on us, that we MUST have started it.

"I am outraged! This is a disgrace!" She shouted at us. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter, I can't believe you would do this!"

"I didn't!" I said, but she didn't seem to hear me. "Alfie and Jerome did!" I looked around for them, but they had mysteriously disappeared.

"And you Ms. Martin, on your first day!" Nina looked as if she were about to cry. Fabian put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Both of you, come with me! We are seeing the headmaster!" She grabbed Nina and I by our arms and led us out of the Great Hall.

**Nina's POV**

McGonagal grabbed me and Harry by the arm and started to drag us out of the hall.

"Wait!" Fabian called. She stopped and looked at him. "I did it. I started it." he said.

"No! No he didn't!" I said. "It was Alfie and Jerome!" Remind me to curse them when I find out how...

"Thats very noble of you, Mr. Rutter," McGonagal said. "But I don't believe it was you."

Fabian looked at me desperately. I tried to smile reassuringly.

"Now come with me." Professor McGonagal led us to Dumbledore's office. I could feel myself shaking badly.

"Sugar quill." McGonagal said to the statue in front of his door. Geez, it was only my first day, but my second time being here. Was he going to expell me? I was so scared! I looked over at  
Harry, but he didn't even look nervous.

"Ah, Minerva. What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked as we walked in.

"These two started a food fight in the Great hall! And disgraced Gryffindor House! Severus will never let me forget this!" Professor McGonagal said angrily.

"For the last time, we didn't start it! Alfie and Jerome did!" Harry said, just as angrily.

"Nonsense! They weren't even in the Great Hall!"

"Oh yes they were! The screamed 'FOOD FIGHT!' and ran away!" he said.

"And why would they run away? Wouldn't they want to enjoy their fun?" McGonagal demanded.

"Because they're like arsonists," I explained. "They set off a bomb and run away when it explodes and let someone else take the blame. Sometimes quite literally."

McGonagal considered this for a moment. "Very well," she said finally. "Come with me children. Sorry to disturb you Headmaster."

"Actually, wait a moment." Dumbledore said as we started for the door. We turned to look at him. "I need to speak to Mr. Potter and Ms. Martin for a few minutes. I do not need to see  
Mr. Lewis or Mr. Clark, you can punish them however you want."

McGonagal nodded and left. Harry and I walked up to Dumbledore's desk. "What did you need to speak to us about Professor?" Harry asked.

"Harry, do you remember anything before the night your parents were killed?" Dumbledore asked, studying Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing." He said.

"Do you remember having any...siblings?"

"No?" Harry said, looking confused.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I'm going to be straight with you two. You're siblings."

Harry and I gawked at him for a few seconds before responding.

"Woah, back up." I said. "My parents died in a car crash! I was raised by my muggle Gran! That doesn't even make sense!"

Dumbledore looked at me. "As soon as you two were born, one of Voldemort's followers kidnapped you, brought you to a muggle woman and modified her memory into believing that  
you were her granddaughter and that her daughter and her daughter's husband had just been killed in a car crash. Harry stayed with his parents, then went to live with his Aunt and Uncle."

"But why would Voldemort do that? Kidnap me, I mean?" I asked.

"Because he knew that you two were powerful, and having you together would be dangerous to him. So he separated you two." Dumbledore said.

"But I still don't understand-" Harry started.

"All in good time, Mr. Potter. Both of you should get cleaned up and go back to lunch now."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Thats it? You're just going to say 'oh, you're siblings separated at birth' and send us back to lunch without a better explanation?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You will understand someday."

"Oookay then." I muttered, and Harry and I started to walk out of his office.

"But, you must not tell anyone else about this. No, not even Mr. Weasly and Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. We nodded and left

"So, siblings, huh?" I said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I guess." he said. "Dumbledore would do something like that."

"Like what?"

"Like come out of nowhere with earth-shattering news and act like it's no big deal."

I laughed too. "Yeah, he would."


	8. House of Secrets

**I bet I surprised some of you with the last chapter, huh? ...Or maybe not ;) So I'm going to do something a little different..for each chapter, I'm going to have a trivia question from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and whoever gets it right will get the next chapter dedicated to them! The answers to most of the questions will usually ONLY be in the book, not the movie. Ok, Here's the first question: At the quidditch world cup, what and how much did Fred and George bet Ludo Bagman? The answer will be in the next chapter!  
As always, Enjoy & REVIEW! :)**

**Nina's POV**

I bade Harry goodbye and hurried to the Gryffindor common room to get my things. I was happy to see Fabian waiting for me there.

"Hey," he said, looking worried. "Are you OK? What happened?"

I smiled, glad he cared about me. "I'm fine. We explained to Dumbledore what really happened, and then he..." I hesitated, wondering if I should tell him what Dumbledore really said. "he...asked me how I liked Hogwarts so far."

He visibly relaxed. "Oh, thats good. What did you tell him?"

"I said that we liked it."

"Cool." he said. He reached out and pulled a piece of pasta out of my hair. "Unless you wanted that there." he said, grinning.

I laughed, remembering that fateful day when we decided to go up into the attic. "Look who's talking lettuce head." I said teasingly, pulling a piece out of _his _hair.

A few days later, Fabian, Patricia , Amber and I were sitting in an empty classroom having our first Sibuna meeting since we got here.

"So, what do you think of all this?" Fabian asked.

"I think its weird. I still have no idea what's going on." Amber said.

"Well, here's what we know," I said. "We know that theres an evil wizard thats supposedly dead out there that killed my-uh, I mean Harry's parents. Victor may or may not have been on his side. We are powerful witches and wizards, which is pretty obvious because we've been here 5 days and we're already almost caught up to everyone." I bit my tounge to keep from saying about Harry and I being siblings. I had gone five days without saying anything to them about it. I knew I probably should tell them, but Dumbledore told me I shouldn't. I just don't know. I'll tell them eventually I guess.

Fabian shook his head. "It all seems so unreal...I mean, I keep expecting someone to popout and say 'APRIL FOOLS!' or something."

"It's October," I pointed out, grinning. "But I know what you mean. And how about this inter school competition thing? I want to know more about that."

"Well, we'll find out when they come on Friday." Patricia said.

"Also, another thing I was wondering, is should we have everyone from Anubis house join Sibuna?" I asked.

The others paused, considering. "Maybe." Fabian said finally. "Let's wait a bit and see what happens."

"Okay. But what about Harry, Hermione and Ron?" Over the past few days, we had become good friends with them. Plus, Harry was my brother, so I felt like I had to include and trust him.

"I don't know. We can probably trust them, but does it make sense for us to include them but not the rest of Anubis house? And anyway, we don't know for sure that we can trust them." Patricia said.

"We can definetly trust them." I said quickly. Everone looked at me questioningly. "Uh, it's just, Harry seems trustworthy...and so do Hermione and Ron..."

Fabian looked at me with a strange expression on his face. Ugh, I hate keeping secrets from him...and Patricia and Amber too of course...but especially Fabian.

"Why does Harry seem so trustworthy?" he asked.

"Umm...well it's just...a feeling..." I started, my voice trailing off.

"Ooohhh, I get it," Amber piped up. "You LIKE him!"

"WHAT? No I don't!" Oh god, Amber WOULD think of that...

"Oh, that's right, you like Fa-" Amber started but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Anyway, what do you guys think?" I said hastily interupting Amber before she could humiliate me. Fabian looked between us questioningly.

" I don't know..." he said. "Let's wait a bit."

I nodded. "Okay, then we'll wait."

"But we definetly have to find out more about this place. And that tournament thing." Patricia said.

"Definetly." I replied. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!" Fabian, Amber and Patricia said, putting their hands over their eyes.

**Harry's POV**

I was walking down the corridor, when I heard voices coming from an empty classroom. I peeked in, and saw Nina, Fabian, Amber and Patricia sitting in a circle.

"But we definetly have to find out more about this place. And that tournament thing." I heard Patricia say.

"Definetly." said Nina. Then she did something extremely strange. She put her right hand over her eye and said "Sibuna!" The others repeated the gesture.

As they started the leave I quickly walked to the end of the corridor. What were they doing? Was that a secret death eater sign? Were they spies for Voldemort? I shook my head. I was being crazy. This was my sister I was talking about! Or so I thought...maybe she wasn't really my sister. maybe Dumbledore was wrong.

"Oh, hey Harry!" Nina said as she and the others exited the classroom.

I faked a smile. "Hi."

The five of us walked back to the common room together, with my suspicions clouding my mind.

For the rest of the week, I didn't notice anything odd about Nina or Fabian or Amber or even Patricia. They all seemed normal...But I could tell they were hiding something from me. They were always giving each other secret looks(Well, Nina and Fabian always do that, and now that I think about it I agree with Amber when she says that they are 'TOTALLY in love' with each other.) and whispering but stopping abruptly when Ron, Hermione or I come over.

Meanwhile, I had been spending alot of time with Mara. She was EXACTLY like Hermione. I mean seriously, sometimes it was scary how much they were alike. Yet, Mara was different in some ways that I'm not sure how to describe. She was extremely pretty, smart and funny and she actually ended up helping ME with homework...which is weird considering she just got here, and this is my fourth year here. She and Hermione got along great(naturally) and before long, I liked her as more than a friend. But, there was one problem: she was dating Mick.

I wasn't a big fan of Mick when he first came, and I'm still not. He's obsessed with all these muggle sports, and all him and Dean Thomas talk about is soccer. It's quite annoying. He eats nonstop, and he's about as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle. Ok, not THAT stupid, but close to it. Without Mara tutoring him, he'd fail everything. Also, sometimes when I'm talking to Mara, he'll come over and be like 'Hey Maraculous!' and just start talking to her. It drives me mad.

Ron and Hermione were still acting strange. One minute they were best friends, the next they were ticked off at each other. I just didn't get it. Although, I was beginning to suspect that Ron had tried to ask out Hermione, but she said no because he kept dropping hints about being rejected. But when I asked him about it, he just shook his head and said 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

"Ohmigod, is that VIKTOR KRUM?" Amber squealed as the students from Durmstrang walked into Hogwarts. Amber had wasted no time catching up on Wizarding world celebrity gossip magazines as soon as she got here. Parvarti and Lavender had lent her some of theirs, and ever since then she's been squealing about Krum.

"Yes! It is!" exclaimed Ron, who looked almost equally excited to see Krum.

"He is soooooo hot!" giggled Parvarti.

"I know...just look at him...I wish I had been at the quidditch cup this summer so I could see him play." Amber sighed.

"Amber, you didn't even know quidditch existed last summer." Mara pointed out, rolling her eyes. "And, once you found out about it you said it was dumb."

"Yeah, well, its not dumb when he plays it!"

Mara and I looked at each other and shook our heads, grinning.

**Fabian's POV**

"It'll probably be something extremely difficult, yet not exactly life threatening." Hermione was saying. Her, Nina, Ron and I were discussing what we thought the tasks would be.

"Yeah, my dad says that they made it a lot safer this year. People have died in these things." Ron said.

"I hope that doesn't happen this year." Nina said.

I looked over at the Durmstrang students entering the castle, and heard Amber, Parvarti and Lavender squealing about Victor Krum again. I saw Dumbledore shaking hands with the headmaster at Durmstrang...and did a double take. Was that who I thought it was?

"Hey, Nina." I said. "look over at Dumbledore shaking hands with the headmaster of Durmstrang. Does he look...farmiliar to you?"

She looked over to where I was pointing, and turned back around with a look of horror on her face.

"Oh my god..." She breathed. "Is that...Rufus Zeno?"

**hehehe...don't ya just LOVE cliffhangers? I know I do ;) REVIEW! And remember, if you get the trivia question right, the next chapter will be dedicated to you!**


	9. House of Champions

**Chapter nine! Sorry for the long wait(again) but I've been extremely busy! Sorry! Anyway, Please review! Also, let me know if you think its boring or needs more romance or adventure or something. Thanks!  
The correct answer to the trivia question was: Fred and George bet 37 galleons, 15 sickles, 3 knuts and a fake wand that Ireland would win, but Krum would catch the snitch. As promised, this chapter is dedicated to the reviewer that answered the trivia question correctly: HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever! Nice Job! cammiestar58 was also close, but you just forgot one thing!  
This chapters Trivia Question is: What types of wands did Fleur, Cedric and Krum have? Ex. Harry's wand is Holly and Pheonix feather. The reviewer that answers it correctly will get the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**As always, Enjoy&Review!  
**

**Hermione's POV**

Nina and Fabian looked terrified.

"Who's Rufus Zeno?" Ron asked.

"A very, very, very bad guy." Fabian said, not taking his eyes off of Dumbledore and Rufus.

"He kidnapped Patricia!" said Nina in a frightened voice. She ran over to where Patricia was standing with Alfie and Jerome and dragged her over.

"Patricia, Rufus is over there! Look! Talking to Dumbledore!" Nina said.

"What? Thats not possible!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Yeah, well tell that to him!" Fabian said.

"Oh no...we've gotta get out of here..." Nina muttered under her breath, looking horrified. "Sibuna meeting?"

"Obviously." said Patricia. "I'll get Amber."

"Wait! Whats Sibuna?" I asked. Nina, Fabian and Patricia looked at each other.

"Uh...never mind, we've gotta go." Fabian said, and he, Nina and Patricia walked quickly away.

I looked at Ron. "Do you know what they were talking about?"

He shook his head. "Maybe Harry will. "

I called Harry's name, but he was too busy flirting with Mara to hear. I walked over and poked him hard in the back.

"Ow! Blimey Hermione, all you had to do was say my name." Harry said, turning to face me. "What's up?"

"Fabian, Nina and Patricia all freaked out when they saw the headmaster of Durmstrang. They said he kidnapped Patricia and one point and said he was dangerous. And then they said they were going to have a Sibuna meeting. Do you know what that means?"

He shook his head. "I don't know about the headmaster but...the other day, I was walking down the corridor and I heard them talking about finding out more information. And then they did this weird hand thing and said 'Sibuna!' I don't know what it means but...do you think they could be spies?" he asked tenatively.

"I don't know...but they seemed so scared of the headmaster...Rufus Zeno I think they called him." I replied thoughtfully.

"We should confront them about it. Ask what's going on." Ron said.

I nodded. "Yeah, thats a good idea. And I'll look it up in the library."

"I'll ask Mara if she knows anything about someone named Rufus Zeno." Harry offered.

"Sounds like a plan. Now lets get some dinner, I'm starving!" Ron said, massaging his stomach.

**Fabian's POV**

"What are we gonna do?" Nina moaned, pacing around the classroom where we were holding our Sibuna meeting. "He's a phsycopath!"

"No kidding. I'M the one he kidnapped." said Patricia.

I frowned. "Guys. Maybe it's not Rufus. Maybe it's..."

"His evil twin?" Patricia suggested sarcastically. "Come on Fabian,, who else could it be?"

"Ugh, Rufus has an evil twin? I didn't think Rufus could get any more evil! Or maybe Rufus IS the evil twin...and that one's the good one..." Amber said thoughtfully.

"Come on Amber. I was being sarcastic! Get with it!"

"I say we just go down to dinner and see what happens." I said.

"No way! Not with that maniac down there!" Patricia said.

"What do you think Nina?" She had been unusually quiet. I turned around and saw her looking pale as a ghost and leaning on one of the desks for support.

"Nina?" I ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. "What's the matter?"

"I..I...I.."

"She's having a panic attack! Sit her down, now!" Patricia ordered. Amber pulled out a chair and I helped her sit down.

"Nina! Nina! It's okay! Everything's gonna be ok!" I said, rubbing her arm. I turned to Patricia. "Get her some water."

"Okay..." She looked around the room and picked up a goblet. "Aguamenti!" She shouted and the goblet filled with water. I gave it to Nina and helped her take a sip.

She took a few shaking breaths, and after a few seconds, her eyes went back into focus.

"Fabian...? What happened?" She asked.

"You got worked up over Rufus and you had a panic attack." Patricia said.

"Nina! Don't you ever do that again! You made me worry, and worrying causes wrinkles!" Amber told her.

She smiled faintly and said "Sorry Ambs."

I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly, letting go only because Amber started giggling.

"So, what did I miss?" Nina said a few minutes later after she was back to normal.

"Nothing, we were just debating over Rufus." I said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got really scared about Rufus and...stuff." She replied. "So, anyone want to go to dinner? Having a panic attack really makes you work up an appetite."

I smiled. "Sure, let's go."

"Wait! What about Rufus?" Patricia demanded.

"Well, we have to eat, don't we?" I said.

"Fine." She grumbled, and we headed down to dinner.

We walked into the Great Hall with our heads down, avoiding Rufus's gaze and sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mara and the others.

"So, you guys missed Dumbledore's explanation of how the champions are going to be chosen." Harry said.

"Really? How are they going to be chosen?" I asked.

"They put their names in the Goblet of Fire, and Dumbledore will pick them tomorrow night at the Halloween feast." Hermione explained. "But, Dumbledore drew an age line around the Goblet so that no one under 17 can get through."

"Which I was very dissapointed about." muttered Jerome.

"Oh! I just realized that I forgot to ask you guys to join S.P.E.W.!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry and Ron both groaned.

"To join what?" Mara asked.

"Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare! House elves are the ones that provide us with food, water, and clean common rooms here at Hogwarts, yet they've never been paid a single cent! All over the wizarding world, elves are mistreated and nobody has ever done anything about it! They work and work and work and work and never get a break-"

"Hermione. I'm pretty sure they don't care about house elves and certainly don't want to join 'spew'. Plus, house elves like working." Ron interrupted Hermione's lecture.

"S.P.E.W.! And that's because they're brainwashed and don't know how to think! If they were all like Dobby-"

"Who's Dobby? And what's a house elf?" I asked.

Hermione sighed. "I'll take you down to the kitchens. Then you can see their horrible working conditions and agree to join S.P.E.W.!"

She got up and bekoned for me to follow and I got up and went with her down to the kitchens.

**Harry's POV**

Later that night in the common room, Ron and I were teaching Fabian and Nina how to do well on Divination homework. They had returned from the kitchens a little while ago and agreed with Ron and I that the house elves enjoyed their work, but bought a badge just to be nice.

"See, you don't even need any of these planet charts." Ron was saying. "You just have to make up a bunch of bad stuff to happen to you and she'll lap it up."

"So...On Monday, I could be in danger of...burns?" Nina said.

"You will be, we're seeing the skrewts in Care of Magical Creatures again." I muttered darkly. "But yeah, you get the idea."

"Ok so, on Monday, I'll ...break my wand arm." Fabian said, scribbling it down on his chart.

"Perfect." We continued this for the next hour, until Mara returned.

"Not going to have a good month are you?" She said, looking over our charts. "I'm glad I'm not taking Divination, Hermione convinced me it was rubbish and to drop out like she did."

"Oh, yeah she certainly 'dropped out'." Ron snickered.

"What do you mean?"

"She stormed out last year, calling Professor Trelawney an old fraud. The look on Professor Trelawney's face was probably the highlight of that class last year." I said.

"Wow. I never would've thought she had that in her." said Nina.

"Yeah, neither did we." I said. "So, where's Mick anyway? Didn't you go to the library with him?" I asked Mara.

She looked uncomfortable. "Well we sort of...had a row. So I left."

"Oh." I looked down and pretended to be adding something to my homework, so she couldn't see my expression.

Did a row mean they broke up? Or was it just a small fight? Would I finally get my chance with Mara? She and Mick were obviously not right for each other, she's probably only dating him because she thinks he's good looking and good at sports. But now that there were no sports here, was she finally seeing through all that?

**Mara's POV**

The next morning I woke up early and decided to read for a little while. I opened up my Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 and started learning the summoning charm. It was not easy. After a half an hour of trying, all I could get to even twitch a little was a piece of parchment laying on the table in front of me. I sat back, defeated.

"Hey." I heard a voice in my ear. I jumped and turned around.

"Harry! You scared me!" I said, lightly punching him in the arm.

He grinned. "Sorry. Want to come down for breakfast?"

I stood up and followed him to the portrait hole. When I pushed it open, I found myself face-to-face with Mick.

"Hey, Mara. Listen." He said. "I'm really sorry about last night I just-"

"Save it Mick." I said, angrily pushing him out of the way so Harry and I could climb out of the portrait hole.

"But Mara-" He started.

"No. I'm done with you." I turned on my heel and headed towards the Great Hall, with Harry behind me.

"So...what did you guys row about?" Harry asked tenatively after a few minutes.

I shook my head. "Oh, nothing imporant. Just him being an idiot, like usual."

He nodded. Was that a smile I saw on his face? Nah, it couldn't have been.

As we walked into the entrance hall where the Goblet was sitting with people milling around it, we saw Alfie and Jerome and Fred and George Weasley run up to it, all looking extremely triumphant.

"We've done it!" George yelled and everyone standing around the Goblet cheered. Harry and I groaned. Alfie and Jerome had begun to look up to Fred and George as their mentors.

"Yeah, thats right! We've taken the aging potion!" Jerome said, to more applause.

"Ready guys?" Fred said. "One...two...three!" They all dove into the circle.

For a second, it looked like it had worked and everyone cheered. Then, they were all thrown backwards out of the circle, each with a white beard growing steadily on their faces. The crowd roared with laughter, Harry and I included.

The day passed slowly and uneventfully, and we spent much of it speculating who would be chosen as a champion.

None of us had suspected who actually was chosen.

After the feast, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the Goblet. The flames turned blue and a piece of parchment flew out.

"The Durmstrang champion," he said, "is Viktor Krum!"

I could hear Amber and many other girls squealing with delight. The flames turned blue again, and another piece of parchment flew out. "The Beaxbaons champion...is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore read. The rest of the Beaxbatons champions did not cheer for Fleur, instead they looked miserable. One girl even burst into tears.

"The Hogwarts champion," said Dumbledore, as the last piece of paper flew out, "is Cedric Diggory!"

It sounded like a bomb went off at the Hufflepuff table. The cheering and stomping was deafening.

All of a sudden, the flames turned blue _again _and another piece of parchment came flying out. Dumbledore cautiosly reached out for the paper.

"Harry Potter." he read.

I gasped and turned to look at Harry. He looked just as shocked as I did. Dumbledore called his name again and he hurried up to where Dumbledore was standing.

I was dumbstruck. This was not possible. I had spent the whole day with Harry, and we weren't anywhere near the cup! He, Ron, Hermione, Nina, Fabian and I had gone down to visit Hagrid for most of the afternoon so he wouldn't have had a chance to put his name in!

I had a feeling there was more going on in this tournament than meets the eye.

**Please, Please, Please review! And remember, If you answer the trivia question correctly the next chapter will be dedicated to YOU! :)**


	10. House of Demands

**Chapter 10! This chapter goes to: HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever and cammiestar58 for getting the trivia question correct, yet again! Awesome job, guys! MsPaigeMeadows was close, but you left out the type of wood the wands were made out of. The correct answer was: Fleur's wand was rosewood and veela hair, Cedric's was ash and unicorn hair, and Krum's was hornbeam and dragon hearstring. **

**This weeks question: How much does an S.P.E.W. badge cost? (This ones pretty easy)**

**Anyway, as always, enjoy and review! **

**Nina's POV**

The next morning I came down from the girl's dormitory and saw Fabian and Harry sitting on the couch, talking.

"Morning." I said, walking over and sitting down. "Harry, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you properly about last night. Did you put your name in?"

Harry groaned. "No, I didn't." he said angrily. "You were with me all day, how could I have?"

"Well then, who did?" I asked.

"We were just talking about that." Fabian said. "He thinks it was Snape."

"Hmm...Do you think it was anyone else?" I mouthed **"**_Rufus" _to Fabian when Harry wasn't looking, and he nodded.

We had avoided running into Rufus, or Professor Zeno as Dumbledore had introduced him, at all costs yesterday. I knew we couldn't aviod him forever, but we could try.

"Ron thinks I did put my name in. And now he won't speak to me." Harry said miserably.

"Ohhh..." I said sympathetically rubbing his shoulder. "I'll ask Hermione to talk to him."

"That's what she's doing right now." he grumbled.

"Well, he'll come around eventually." Fabian said helpfully.

But he didn't. The next few days seemed as if the whole school minus the Gryffindors were set on making Harry's life as miserable as possible. All the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seemed to think that he had entered the tournament in order to get more attention. The Slytherins were as mean as usual, of course. They had even made Potter Stinks badges, which everyone kept flashing at him as he passed in the hallways.

A week later, Fabian and I were walking to Double Potions (ick!) when my bag split and everything fell out.

I groaned. "Reparo!" I said, mending the bag and starting to put everything back in. Fabian started to help me. "No, its okay, you can go. I don't want to make you late." I said.

"It's fine, I don't care-"

"No, seriously, you know how Snape gets when people are late. Go on." I continued putting things in my bag.

"Well-" he hestitated. "Alright. I'll save you a seat." he hurried off.

I finished putting everything back in my bag, and headed towards the dungeons. Just as I was rounding a corner, I literally ran into the last person I wanted to run into-Rufus Zeno.

"Oh, sorry." he said, not even looking at me. Then he did a double take. "_You._" he said, staring at me in disbelief. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Anubis House?"

"Uhh...I...go to school here now?" I said lamely.

"This is bad. Very bad." said Rufus, mostly to himself. He looked up at me. "I'm watching you, and all of your friends too. Be warned." He said, and he walked away. I stood there, shaking for another moment, and then hurried off to Potions to tell Fabian what I'd seen.

I arrived in the dungeons in time to see Hermione run away in tears, covering up her...teeth? They were all they way down past her collar bone.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her as she hurried past, But she just shook her head tearfully and continued running. I turned around and saw Harry and Ron yelling their heads off at Snape.

"Lets see. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Oh, and I'll take another ten points for your lateness Miss Martin." Snape said in his silkiest voice.

I felt myself turn red and looked down at the floor. Harry and Ron continued to glower at Snape as we walked into the classroom. I sat at a table with Fabian and beckoned for Patricia and Amber to join us.

"That was so unfair of him!" Fabian said to me. "He shouldn't have taken any points. I mean, you weren't _that _late and your bag broke, so it wasn't your fault."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, but since when does Snape care about fairness?"

He shook his head. "Harry and Malfoy tried to curse each other at the same time, but they rebounded and Malfoy's hit Hermione and Harry's hit Goyle. Hermione's teeth wouldn't stop growing, and Snape made a nasty comment about not seeing any difference so she ran to the hospital wing crying. So thats why Harry and Ron were yelling at Snape." Fabian explained.

"Oh," I said. Poor Hermione. "But, I have some news to."

Fabian, Amber and Patricia all leaned in closer. "I ran into Rufus on the way here. and he said-"

"Miss Martin, I advise you to stop talking immediately unless you wish to lose your house another ten points." Snape loomed over us.

I turned red again and mumbled a "S-sorry..."

After Snape turned around and starting telling us the ingredients for the potion, I whispered to Fabian "I'll tell you later." He nodded, looking concered.

"So...if its bad for Rufus that we're here, then it's good for us?" Amber asked later that night when we were having out Sibuna meeting.

"Yes...I think. Unless Rufus had a change of heart and is on our side now-" I started, but Patricia interupted me.

"Which isn't possible for someone who never had a heart in the first place. Come on Nina, seriously? You honestly think that Rufus is on our side and is trying to protect us? He freaking kidnapped me!" Patricia snapped a me.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. I was just saying all the possibilities." I said hastily. Geez, people were really jumping down my throat today. First Snape and now Patricia.

Luckily, Fabian wasn't. "Well, you guys never know. Ever heard the expression 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? Rufus is Victor's enemy, and Victor is ours so-"

"Stop it Fabian! Rufus is clearly NOT on our side. He. Kidnapped. Me! Get over yourselves and stop trying to make him good! Cause even if he is on our side, I'm never working with him! Ever!" Patricia's outburst was met by silence. I realized now that Patricia wasn't all upset that Rufus kidnapped her, she was more upset by the fact that he had betrayed her trust. He had pretended to help her, but ended up backstabbing her in the end.

I felt bad for her, so I stopped pursuing the subject. "Ok, he's not on our side. Maybe he really is on Victor's side?"

"But didn't Victor call Rufus 'The Betrayer'?" Amber asked.

"Yeah...But...But...' I sighed. and sat down on the floor with my head in my hands. "I don't know what to think anymore."

Fabian sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, its OK." he said soothingly. "Just don't give up. We need Nina, our fearless leader."

I cracked a smile at him. "Thanks." I said. "But I think we need to end the meeting here for tonight. I've had a long day."

"Yeah, I agree." said Fabian. "Plus, we have classes tomorrow."

Patricia and Amber said goodnight and hurried up to bed. Fabian started to follow, but I said "Fabian, wait a sec."

"Yeah?" He said, walking over to me.

I took a deep breath. "Theres something I need to tell you. But you can't tell anyone. Ever."

Fabian nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

"Harry and I are..." I sighed. "Harry is my...brother."

"What?" Fabian asked, stunned. "You're joking."

"I'm not."

"How do you know?"

"Remember that day, when Jerome and Alfie started the food fight?" I asked. "Well, when we went up to Dumbldore's office, he told us." Fabian was still staring at me in disbelief. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I said quickly. "But Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone. But after this Rufus incident...I thought I should tell you. You know, in case its related to all this."

Fabian was still staring at me, deep in thought. Was he mad at me? "I'm really, really sorry it's not that I didn't trust you, it's just-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just wondering..." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you know how they took Joy away because they thought she was the chosen one?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well...what if the chosen one has something to do with being a witch or wizard? And what if they were wrong about Joy being the chosen one? What if its actually...you?" He said uncertainly.

I froze. Then I shook my head repeatedly. "No, no way, I am absolutely NOT the chosen one!"

"Well, obviously you and Harry are pretty important being that the Death Eaters separated you for some reason. And then Harry's name was pulled out of the cup..." said Fabian.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm the chosen one! What even IS the chosen one? What were they chosen to do, why were they chosen?" I demanded.

"But-"

"Fabian, stop it! I am not the chosen one! Please don't talk like that anymore, it scares me!" I burst into tears and ran up to my dormitory, ignoring Fabian calling my name.

**Fabian's POV**

Great, now I've done it. I am officially a horrible friend. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut?

The next morning, I woke up extra early, and paced the common room waiting for Nina to come down. After about half an hour, she finally did.

"Hey, Nina." I said when I saw her. "I-I'm really really sorry about last night, I shouldnt've said anything like that."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I was overreacting. What you said could very well be true." She sighed. "I just need to accept the facts and get over my fear."

"Nah, I doubt it's true. Don't worry, you're safe as long as your here with Dumbledore." I said.

She smacked herself on the forehead. "Thats IT! Your a genius Fabian! DUMBLEDORE!" She beamed and threw her arms around me. I laughed a little and hugged her back, still unsure what I did.

"Come on!" Nina let go of me and grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the common room.

"Wait, Where are we-"

"To Dumbledore of course! We can ask him all this! Can you come with me for moral support?"

I laughed. "Sure, but I wouldn't have had much of a choice anyway, being that you're dragging me there."

We arrived at Dumbledore's office. Nina banged on the door.

"Uh, Nina? It's a little early, he might not be awake yet." I said.

But we heard Dumbledore say "Enter." and we walked in.

Nina walked up to Dumbledore's desk and stood in front of it.

"Dumbledore, we want real answers and we want them now!" she demanded.

**Oooooh, another cliffhanger! What fun! I'll try to update soon, but I'm excruciatingly busy so I'm not sure how soon...remember to review & answer the trivia question! xxxxx**


	11. House of the First Task

**It's time for the first task! Dunn Dunn Dunnn! Unfortunately, no one got the trivia question correct :( Fortunately, I get to dedicate this to whomever I want! So this chapter goes to: My best friends Caroline & Lisha! I know you guys probably aren't reading this, but you're amazing! xxx**

** The correct answer for the last trivia question was: 2 sickles! **

**This chapter's trivia question is: How old is Rita Skeeter? (Hint because it's hard: it's mentioned very breifly in the chapter called _The Weighing of the Wands _{in the US version anyway})**

**Enjoy & REVIEW! Please, please, please, I beg of you! {hehe, that rhymes :D }**

**Fabian's POV**

"What do you mean Ms. Martin?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I mean, whats going on here and what do Victor and Rufus-or _Professor Zeno_- have to do with it? And don't give me any of that, 'Oh, you'll understand soon enough, you're too young and naive to understand it now.'" Nina was...crazy. I had never seen her like this. She seemed part excited and part angry. The effect was quite scary.

"There is nothing going on. And what does Professor Zeno have to do with anything?" said Dumbledore.

"What-what does-he-Rufus has to everything to do with it!" Nina spluttered.

"Everything to do with what?" Dumbledore asked.

Nina looked ready to explode, so I stepped in. "Professor, we were just wondering..." I paused. Something had just occured to me. "Do you know who Rufus Zeno is?"

"Of course I do, he is the headmaster of Durmstrang." Dumbledore replied.

"Yeah, but do you know him as anything else?" I asked. Dumbledore looked at me curiously and shook his head. "Okay, I need to speak with Nina for a moment." I grabbed Nina and pulled her over to a corner of Dumbledore's office.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. "We need to interrogate him, find out what he knows!"

"Okay, first of all, chill." I said, looking her in the eye, and putting my hands on her shoulders. She took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. I'm just angry at Dumbledore for hiding all this stuff from us." She said.

"Understandable. But, we need to be at least slightly sane if we're getting any answers." I said. "Now, Dumbledore doesn't know what Rufus has done. Should we tell him?"

She nodded. "Yeah. We should. And about how he stopped me in the hallway yesterday. But we should ask him about Victor too. And why Harry and I are so powerful that we needed to be separated for the first fourteen years of our lives."

"Yeah," I said, looking over at Dumbledore. He was watching us curiously. "Okay, lets go."

We walked back over to Dumbledore's desk. "Sorry about that Professor." Nina said, smiling sweetly. "I just got a little worked up over...some things. Anyway, we just wanted to tell you and ask you some stuff."

Dumbledore nodded. "Tell and ask away."

Nina and I looked at each other for a moment. "Well, we, er, know Professor Zeno." I began.

"How?"

" Well, Patricia was freaking out that Joy disappeared. He stalked Patricia for a while, then approached her and told her he was a private investigator working on finding Joy. She believed him, and then it all got very weird. We had a school play, and he showed up and Patricia got a message from Joy telling Patricia to meet her somewhere. Rufus went with her to meet Joy, who never showed, and ended up kidnapping Patricia. We got her back, obviously, and we hadn't heard from him again...until now."

"But, I ran into Rufus in the hallway yesterday." Nina said. "He asked why I wasn't at Anubis house, and then he mumbled something like 'Oh, this is very bad.' Do you know what this means?"

Dumbledore looked at us thoughtfully for a while. "No, I do not know what this means. Thank you for telling me this."

"You don't believe us." I said.

"Oh no, I believe you. But I assure you, you are quite safe."

"But Rufus-"

"You don't need to worry about him. I will take care of it. Now, what questions did you have to ask me?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know what? Never mind." Nina said angrily. "You won't give us a straight answer anyway. It's always vague, and then when we ask for more its always 'Oh, your just children, you won't understand.' Well I'm sick of it!" she turned on her heel and stormed out of the office. I stared after her in disbelief. I had never seen Nina lose control like that.

"Erm...well...thank you for your time, professor." I said before hurrying out after Nina.

I stepped out of Dumbledore's office and into the corridor just in time to see Nina rounding the corner at the end of the corridor.

"Nina!" I called out running after her. She stopped and waited for me, but as soon as I caught up, she started walking at top speed again.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, but she only shook her head. We continued walking, stopping only to let the staircases move. We walked out the front door and on to the grounds. She stopped when we arrived at the edge of the lake, and burst into tears.

"Fabian, I'm so sorry!" She said, sinking to her knees. "I was so angry at him, and I didn't know what to do! I'm just so tired and stressed and-" She gulped and continued sobbing.

"Shhh, it's okay." I said, kneeling down next to her and awkwardly rubbing her back. I hated seeing her like this. I wish we could just get straight answers from somebody! But nooo, these are our lives we're talking about, that would be way to easy, right?

After a few minutes, Nina stopped crying. "I'm sorry." She said again, mopping her eyes on her sleeve.

"It's fine." I said, putting my arm around her.

We sat there like that for a few more minutes. "Listen, I've been thinking," I said finally. "that maybe we should just...forget about all this for a while. You know, take a break. Get on with our lives, and not worry about all this."

She turned and looked at me. "Yeah, I agree. I could definetly use a break. And I mean its not like they're attacking us or anyting...maybe we could just wait and see what happens."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

**Mara's POV**

"So, what gave Hagrid the idea that we WANTED to take the skrewts for a walk?" I asked Harry as we were trying to get the leash on our skrewt without being burnt or stung.

"No idea," he replied, shaking his head. "Hagrid's great and everying, but sometimes I question his sanity."

"Hey, Harry!" Hagrid called. "Come help me with this big one!"

Harry gave me an apologetic look and hurried over to help Hagrid.

I finally got the leash on the skrewt and it took off, dragging me along with it. I mananged to hold on to it, but after a few minutes it slipped out of my grip and headed straight for Malfoy.

As soon as Malfoy saw it coming at him, he screamed at the top of his lungs and started to run away, but the skrewt followed.

"Get it away from me!" he shrieked as he ran towards the forest.

The Gryffindors roared with laughter. I was torn between being horrified and being amused. Pansy Parkinson was screaming, and all the other Slytherins looked concerned.

Hagrid finally managed to grab the skrewts leash and put it back in its crate.

Malfoy walked over to me, looking extremely angry. His robes were disheveled and covered with dirt.

"You'll pay for that, Jaffray!" he said, taking out his wand.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Harry shouted, pulling out his wand.

"What's going on over there?" Hagrid called over.

The bell rang, and Malfoy gave me one more venomous look before heading up to the castle.

"That was brilliant!" Ron told me, grinning as we headed back up to the castle.

"Seriously, that was probably the best Care of Magical Creatures class we've ever had!" Jerome chortled.

I sighed. "Maybe so, but now all the Slytherins hate me!"

"Cheer up, they already did." Harry said, grinning. "They hate all Gryffindors.

The first task was in four days, and I'm pretty sure Harry was going to have a nervous breakdown. Everyone was being so mean to him! And it was hard because I couldn't defend Harry without being mean back, and I hate being mean!

Sunday morning, Harry came down to the common room looking like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Whats wrong? You look horrible!" I said.

"Thanks." He said dryly. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked.

"The first task." He said grimly. "It's dragons."

I gaped at him. "You're not serious? How do you know?"

"Hagrid showed me last night." he replied, sitting down on the couch next to me. "So, I'm pretty much dead."

"Harry, don't talk like that! You'll do great!" I said encouragingly.

"Tell that to the dragon." he muttered.

"No, seriously. I can help you. We'll find a way!" I said, getting up. "Are you coming?"

"To where?"

"Breakfast! And then the library to find out ways to get past a dragon!"

"It's no use. I'm done for."

I sighed, and grabbed his arm and stood him up. "Harry." I said, looking him in the eye. "I will help you get past that dragon if its the last thing I do! Now come _on!"_

I woke up the morning of the first task feeling anxious and exhausted. But that was surely nothing compared to what Harry was feeling.

He, Hermione and I had spent almost all night teaching Harry how to do a summoning spell so he could get his broomstick during the task to beat the dragon(thanks to a little tip from Professor Moody). He eventually got pretty good at it, but I was still nervous that something would go wrong.

I followed Harry into the champions tent when it was time. Fleur, Krum and Cedric were already there.

"Be careful." I told him. "And don't forget it's _accio-_"

"Okay, _mom."_ he said, smiling slightly.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you..."

"I'll be fine." he said, though he didn't sound convinced. I threw my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. "I'll be fine." he repeated in a whisper.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Harry and I jumped away from each other. We turned and saw Rita Skeeter and her photographer standing in the entryway of the tent.

"Charming!" She said, smiling at us. "That'll be one for the front page."

Harry and I both turned red. "I guess I better...go..." I muttered. "Good luck! You can do it!"

Rita stopped me as I was hurrying out of the tent. "Sorry honey, I didn't catch your name?"

"Er...no comment." I said and left the tent at top speed. I didn't need the whole wizarding world to know me when I had only been a part of it for a few months! Although with that picture they probably will.

I walked into the stands and sat next to Hermione. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Er...just wishing Harry luck." I said, blushing. I didn't mention what had happened with Rita Skeeter for fear of Amber overhearing, who was sitting close by. If she found out, I'd never hear the end of what a cute couple Harry and I would make. Not that I'd have an objection to Harry and I making a cute couple, just that...Oh, never mind!

Cedric, Fleur and Krum all made it past their dragons without getting too badly injured, and I hoped the same would be for Harry. As soon as the announcer(Bagman) called Harry out of the tent, I started gripping the back of Amber shoulders in fear. What if it didn't work? Surely if he was failing horribly the professionals would restrain the dragon?

Harry walked out on to the field. He stood there for a moment, then pointed his wand and shouted something inaudible that I couldn't hear over the crowd that I hoped was "_Accio Firebolt!"_

Sure enough, seconds later, his broomstick came flying over the stands towards him and he lept on it. I was screaming a cheering at the top of my lungs. He was doing brilliantly!

After about ten minutes, he finally got the egg with only a minor scratch. When he came out of the medical tent, they showed his scores and we headed back to Gryffindor common room for a celebration.

The common room was in total chaos. People were running around, screaming, throwing things all over the place. Someone had even set off fireworks.

"Have you seen Harry?" Fred Weasley ased me.

I shook my head. "Nope. He's probably still getting his arm patched up. Ron and Hermione are with him."

I sat down on a couch near the portrait hole with Nina, Fabian and Amber.

"Ohhmigosh!" Amber squealed. "Viktor Krum was sooooo hot when he was battling the dragon, right Neens?

Nina laughed a little and gave Fabian a sideways glance, who was rolling his eyes.

"Mara, you agree with me, right?" Amber asked.

"Uh...sure."

"See Nina, Mara has a real taste in guys. " said Amber. "I mean seriously, how can you not think Viktor is at least slightly good looking? He is totally-"

But at that moment, Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into the common room and there was a deafening roar of cheers. I stood up, ran over to Harry and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back so tightly that he lifted me off my feet.

"You were brilliant!" I said when he put me down, my arms still around his neck and his still around my waist. He smiled, looked into my eyes for a few seconds and then leaned in a kissed me.

It took me completely by surprise, but it was wonderful. When we finally broke apart after who knows how long, the common room had erupted into cheers again. Nina, Amber, Hermione and almost everyone else were smiling, Mick was staring angrily at Harry as if he wanted to punch him, and Jerome and Alfie just looked repulsed.

Harry and I were both grinning from ear to ear. He took my hand and we walked through the portrait hole together.

**Well, there ya go. I know I totally stole the scene in the champions tent with Mara and Harry from the movie, but it sorta fit so I couldn't resist. So, remember: if you answer the trivia question, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! And PLEASE review! **


	12. House of Drama

**Oh hey what do you know- the world didn't end! w00t! (if you're wondering what I'm talking about, some priest was saying that the world was gonna end today) Anyway, here's chapter 12! **

**The correct answer to last chapter's trivia question was: Rita is 43. The reviewers that got it right were: cammiestar58, KellyPNguyen, HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever, and HP-sibuna11. Awesome job guys! This chapter is for YOU!**

**This chapter's trivia question is: What spell is used to send birds out of a wand? (This one is also in _The Weighing of the Wands.)_**

**Enjoy! and REVIEW! xxxx**

**Hermione's POV**

The next few weeks passed rather uneventfully. Harry and Mara started going out(finally!), Ron was talking to Harry again, the skrewts got bigger, and Snape got meaner.

But, a few weeks after the first task, McGonagal said something in class that made everyone pay attention for once.

"The Yule Ball is approaching-a traditional part of the TriWizard tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Dress robes will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall." she said, looking around at us sternly. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to-er-let our hair down. But this does NOT mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behaivior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and everyone scurried to get their things together.

"You'll be going with Harry, I suppose." I said to Mara.

"Yeah, I think...and Nina-" she said, looking at Nina "-will be going with Fabian, right?"

Nina blushed. "Uh, no, I mean, why would you think I would go with Fabian?"

"Oh, maybe because you two are TOALLY in love with each other." Amber said, smiling.

"We are not!" Nina said defensively.

"Are you sure? All you would have to do is ask Fabian..." I said.

"Ask me what?" I heard Fabian's voice behind us and we turned around.

"Ah, Fabian, just the guy we were looking for." I said, slowing down to walk next to him. "Nina has something to ask you-right Nina?"

"No I-"

"Yes you do!" Amber hissed at her.

"Okay, well...I was wondering if...you'd...help me with my Potions homework? I've been having a bit of trouble." Nina said, her face as red as a tomato. Amber, Mara and I groaned.

"Uh, sure." Fabian said, looking a little confused. Poor, clueless Fabian. "Speaking of which, I forgot my potions textbook. I'll be right back."

"No it's ok, I'll come with you, just a minute." Nina said, turning to face us. "And I'll thank you three not to play matchmaker for me." She whispered to us angrily and hurried off to catch up with Fabian.

"Poor Nina." said Amber, shaking her head. "How can she not see that Fabian is head over heels for her?"

"And how can Fabian not see that Nina is the same for him?" I asked.

"But, how come you and Ron aren't going out yet?" Mara asked teasingly. "You two seem to be like Nina and Fabian, except with more bickering."

"No we're not!" I said hotly. Even though I wanted nothing more than to go to the ball with Ron.

"Okay, okay." she said, holding up her hands in defense. "I'm officially done being the matchmaker for today."

"Well I'm not." said Amber. "Time to go match myself up with Viktor Krum and Mick. See you guys!" She skipped off to catch up with Mick.

I looked at Mara questioningly. "Viktor AND Mick?"

"I've learned never to question Amber's logic unless you want an hour long story about what Victoria Beckham does." Mara replied, shaking her head.

A few days later in charms class, Ron and I were partners and I decided I probably should ask him to the ball before someone else does(not likely, but hey, you never know.)

"Hey, Ron?" I said casually.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if...if...if...you'd like to go to the ball with me?" I asked tenatively.

He looked surprised and happy at first. "I..." he said. But then his face contorted-first to confusion, then to anger.

"You know what Hermione? No!" he said angrily. "When I asked you out a few months ago, you said no, and now you're asking me to the ball? Is it because Harry already has a girlfriend, so you needed someone else to go with, so you chose me as your second pick?"

"No, no, Ron, it's not like that at all-" I said desperately.

The bell rang. "I'm done with you!" Ron said, stalking out of the classroom, leaving me extremely hurt and in shock.

Mara came over to me. "Are you alright? I heard Ron shouting, are you two fighting again?"

I shook my head wordlessly and burst into tears.

"Hermione!" Mara said, looking alarmed and putting her arm around me. "What happened?"

She led me into the girls bathroom. When I told her what had happened, she looked outraged.

"Thats horrible! And childish!" she said. "I can't believe he would do something like that!"

"I can." I said, drying my eyes.

**Mara's POV**

Later that evening, I was sitting in the common room talking to Harry, who had his arm around me.

"So, why was Hermione so upset earlier?" he asked.

I sighed, looking over at Hermione who was watching Nina and Fabian playing wizards chess. "She asked Ron to go to the ball with her, and he said no and yelled at her about...stuff."

Harry looked surprised. "Why would he say no? I thought he liked her?"

"Well..." I hesitated. "He asked her out at the beginning of the year, before we came I think, and she said no cause she felt bad about leaving you out, so he thought she liked you, which she doesn't, she was just being nice cause you're her friend. So when Hermione asked Ron to the ball today, he got mad at her because he thought that he was just a second choice to you."

"Ohhh." he said. "Well, I'll talk to him."

I shook my head. "No, I don't think Hermione still wants to go with him, or even speak to him really after the horrible things he said to her today."

"Well, I'll at least make him apologize." Harry said. Then he turned to me. "So, we're going to the ball together, right?"

"Not if thats how you're going to ask me." I said teasingly.

He grinned. "Okay, what do you want me to do, get down on my hands and knees and beg?"

I smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

Harry got off the couch, kneeled in front of me, and grabbed my hands.

"Mara, will you pleeeaaaasssseee go to the ball with me?" he asked.

I laughed and leaned down and kissed him. "Of course I will!" I said. "I was only joking."

He got back onto the couch. "Well then what did you make me do that for?" Harry said, grinning and lightly tapping me on the shoulder with the back of his hand.

"To amuse me."

"Well, I hope you're amused, because everyone else seems to be." he said, gesturing around at the rest of the common room, where some people were laughing.

I giggled, and he kissed me. It felt so perfect, so right. I was so glad he was finally mine.

A week later in potions class, Draco Malfoy came up to the table where I was sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione(who was sitting as far away from Ron as possible and was acting like he wasn't there).

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"Oh, I was just going to give Potter this article that he might find...interesting." Malfoy snickered and walked away.

"Git." Ron grumbled. "What does it say Harry?"

Harry's face got redder and redder as he read the article. He glanced at me. "Oh, er nothing, Just something about the tournament."

He tried to slip it into his bag, but Hermione grabbed it out of his hand. She gasped as she read it.

"What a pile of rubbish!" she said, looking outraged as she read it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. Like Harry said, just something about the tournament..." Hermione tried to put it into _her _bag, but I grabbed it before she could.

At the top of the page was a picture of Harry and I hugging in the champions tent before the first task. Below it was a short article entitled: _Harry Potter's Secret Heartache, _written by Rita Skeeter.I read through the article, and it was a bunch of rubbish about me 'toying with Potter's and Campbell's emotions' and how Harry Potter should 'bestow his heart upon a worthier candidate'.

After I finished reading, I looked up at Harry. "Why would she do this to me?"

He shook his head. "Rita didn't." he said. "Look closer, at the bottom of the page."

I looked. There, at the bottom of the page, was slightly smaller writing that said: _Written with input from: Draco Malfoy, 14. _

I gritted my teeth and looked over at Malfoy on the other side of the dungeon, who grinned.

"How did she know about all this?" I asked. "I mean, I saw her take the picture but, what about everything else?"

"Malfoy probably told her." Ron said. "He was just ticked off about the skrewt incident."

"Yeah but some of this stuff, Malfoy couldn't have even known." I said.

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Like-" I started

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Jaffray," said Snape, who had snuck up behind us, "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

I groaned, and Harry was about to make an angry retort but Snape grabbed the magazine out of my hands. "And reading magazines under the table as well? A further ten points from Gryffindor. But of couse, Potter has to keep up with his press cuttings..."

The Slytherins all laughed. Snape smiled unpleasantly, and to my horror, began to read the article aloud.

"'Harry Potter's Secret Heartache'...dear, dear Potter, whats ailing you now? A boy like no other perhaps..."

You could've fried an egg on mine, Harry's and Mick's(who did not know about the article until Snape read it aloud) faces. Hearing Snape read the article made it a million times worse.

"How very touching." Snape sneered when he finished reading it. "Well, I think I had better separate you, so your minds are on you potions instead of your tangled love lives. Potter, sit in front of my desk, and Miss Jaffray, over here next to Miss Williamson."

I was fuming by the end of potions class. I had half a mind to walk up to Snape and smack him right in the face. Hard. Maybe I'd even break his overly large nose...

**I hope you liked it! I wrote and rewrote that scene in potions hundreds of times, and I still don't think its that good but whatever. Review! and answer the trivia question! xxxxx**


	13. House of Finally!

**Thank you for all of the AMAZING reviews I've been getting! You guys are the best! **

**A few people asked for more Fabina, and I'm happy to tell you that this chapter has it! **

**Now, for the dedication...This chapter goes to: KellyPNguyen, HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever, cammiestar58, MsPaigeMeadows, and Clashercutie101 for getting the trivia question right! Awesome Job! I'm also dedicating this chapter to Nabian8735 for being my BFFF(Best FanFiction Friend :D ) and helping me with ideas for another story! Thanks Katie! :) x3**

**The answer to last chapter's trivia question was: Avis! This chapter's trivia question is: In the first task, what were Harry's scores from the judges?**

**Enjoy and REVIEW! xxxxx**

**Nina's POV**

The Yule Ball was only a week away, and Fabian _still_ hadn't asked me. I was getting a little worried.

But, my problems flew out of my mind the next morning at breakfast when I saw Mara's.

When the owls came to deliver the mail(still trying to get used to that!), about twenty letters were dropped in front of Mara.

"What are these?" She asked, examining a red one.

"Mara..." said Harry slowly, "You might want to open that one."

"Why?"

"Because...It's a howler."

"What's a howl-" but she was cut off by a loud bang, and the red envelope exploded. A horrible voice filled the hall.

_"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HARRY POTTER, YOU HORRIBLE GIRL! DON'T YOU THINK HE ENOUGH PROBLEMS IN HIS LIFE? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU? I PLAN TO SEND YOU A CURSE IN MY NEXT LETTER, SO BE WARNED!"_

The envelope disintegrated.

Mara looked shocked. "What _was _that?"

"A howler." said Harry grimly. "And you might want to watch what you open, he said he's going to send you a curse."

Fingers trembling, Mara picked up another envelope. When she read what it said, she looked horrified.

"What is it?" Fabian and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other and blushed.

Wordlessly, Mara handed the letter to Harry, who read it and handed it to me. It read: _**You are a wicked girl. Harry Potter deserves better than you. Go back to where you came from, muggle.**_

"Blimey, they're all like that!" Ron said, opening another envelope and reading it. "'_You stupid girl, how dare you play Harry Potter like that'-_Sorry," he added, noticing Mara's expression.

"'_Harry Potter can do much better than the likes of you'" _Mara read from another one. "'_You deserve to be boiled in frog spawn..._' Ouch!"

Out of the envelope flowed a yellowish green substance that gushed all over Mara's hands, which began to erupt in large, yellow boils.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" said Hermione, sniffing the envelope.

Mara burst into tears and ran out of the Great Hall, presumably to the hospital wing.

"Mara, wait!" Harry said and hurried after her.

"What's you girlfriend done now, Potter?" Malfoy jeered at him as he ran past. Harry froze. Slowly, he turned around, walked up to Malfoy, and punched him in the face as hard as he could.

I gasped. Ron and a few of the other Gryffindors that had seen cheered.

"Yeah, go Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry continued out of the great hall as if nothing had happened.

"I can't believe he did that!" I said to Fabian. "He was brilliant!"

He grinned. "I know."

"So, Fabian..." Amber said a few minutes later, after everything had calmed down, "Isn't there something that we talked about, that you need to ask a certain someone?"

"Er...nope." said Fabian, who had suddenly become very interested in his breakfast.

"Yes there is." said Amber through gritted teeth.

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is!"

I looked between them curiously. "Am I missing something?"

"YES!" said Amber. "But, you won't be when Fabian asks-"

"Hermione!" said Fabian quickly.

Hermione looked up. "Hmm?"

"I was just wondering...if you're...going to the ball?"Fabian asked uncertainly.

She looked confused. "I guess so. Why?"

"Oh, er, no reason, just...curious." said Fabian.

Wait. Did Fabian just ask HERMIONE to the ball? And not me?

"You. Are. A. Moron!" I heard Amber whisper to Fabian, who promptly got up and left the table.

"Git." said Ron, shaking his head. "He's just got to grit his teeth and do it."

"Well Hermione," I said, standing up. "Looks like you have a secret admirer. He obviously wanted to ask you to the ball."

"Oh, I don't know about _that._" said Hermione.

"And to think, I thought he actually liked me! Stupid, right?" I said, picking up my bag. I saw Hermione and Amber giving me sympathetic looks as I walked out of the Great Hall.

I walked to class alone. I couldn't believe Fabian liked Hermione and not me. We'd been through SO much together, and he chose Hermione, whom he'd practically just met, over me. I mean, Hermione wasn't even in Sibuna!

For the next few days, I avoided Fabian, speaking to him only when absolutely necessary, because I realized that: 1. It hurt just to look at him, knowing that he liked someone else and I could never go to the ball with him. and 2. I still wanted him to be happy, and if it meant leaving him alone so I wouldn't get between him and Hermione, so be it.

Three days later, I was starting to accept the fact that I could probably never speak to Fabian again when Professor Sprout assigned us to be partners in Herbology.

After a few minutes of working in silence, Fabian finally spoke.

"What's the matter with you? You've seemed...quiet all week. Are you ok?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I didn't answer, just continued squeezing the pus out of the weird plants Professor Sprout had given us. Squeezing them was quite disgusting, yet oddly satisfying.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, looking extremely upset.

"No!" I said. "Not at all. Just...tired."

"Ah." he said, nodding. "Me too. I was up till after midnight working on that Potions essay with Hermione."

I suddenly squeezed the plant much harder than I intended to.

"Oh...so you're taking her to the ball?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"What? No!" said Fabian.

My eyes widened. "You're not?"

"No! Why would you think I would?"

"Oh. Er...no reason." Relief washed over me, and I suddenly felt much happier. "So who _are _you taking?"

"Oh...um..." he paused. "Who are you going with?"

"No one probably...unless _someone_ asks me." I said giving him a meaningful look.

"Who's 'someone'?"

"A person."

"Named?"

I turned to face him. "Well, lets just say you know him REALLY well."

He thought for a moment. "Mick?"

I groaned and mentally smacked myself in the forehead. Could he not take a hint? "No! It's you!" I said.

He looked shocked. "Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"So, if I asked you, you'd say yes?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask me and find out?" I said, grinning at him.

"Okay...Nina, will you go to the ball with me?"

"_YES!" _I practically shouted.

"Yes?" He looked shocked.

"Of course!" I said exasperatedly.

"Yes!" he said, and we both laughed.

"Rutter, Martin, less laughing, more working!" Professor Sprout called over to us from the other side of the greenhouse. But neither Fabian nor I could stop smiling for the rest of the day.

**Next chapter is the Yule Ball! Be excited! :D Anyway, yesterday was my birthday, so it would be a reaaaalllyyy awesome birthday present if you guys could review? please? Thanks! Oh & remember to answer the trivia question :) xxxxx**


	14. House of the Yule Ball Part I

**It's time for the Yule Ball! I posted the links to the outfits on my profile, if you want to see them. I apologize if the beginning of this chapter is a bit boring, but hopefully the end will make up for it.**

**This chapter goes to: HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever(you are on a roll! I think I've dedicated every chapter to you since I started this. :D), KellyPNguyen, and cammistar58 for getting the trivia question right. Amazing job!**

**This chapter's trivia question is: What is the name of the Bulgarian Minister of Magic?  
****  
I also want to dedicate this chapter to izzi08 cause your PM made my day :)  
And also to nabian8735 for being my BFFF and helping me with something that will happen later in the story! Thanks Katie :) x3**

**School is over in 2 weeks, and I'm going to Florida for a week the day after school ends, so after that updates will defiently be more frequent. I can probably sneak in 2 more chapters before I go away if I don't get too much homework. **

**Enjoy & REVIEW! **

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh, Hermione! You look absolutely wonderful!" cried Amber as I stepped out of the bathroom.

I smiled and blushed. "Thanks Amber!"

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I _did _look pretty good. The only problem was that I didn't have a date. I sighed and walked back out into the dormitory.

"So Patricia," said Nina. "You never told me who you were going with."

Patricia glanced at Amber and looked uncomfortable. "Uh...well...Viktor Krum."

There was a clatter as Amber dropped her hairbrush to the ground, and slowly turned to face Patricia. "You're going with WHO?"

"I'm going with Viktor Krum." said Patricia, calmly turning back to the mirror.

"Patricia! How COULD you?" screamed Amber. "It's all your fault! He would've asked me if YOU hadn't asked him-"

"Actually, he asked me." said Patricia.

"What? He doesn't even know you!"

"Yes, he does. We met when he first came, and we were getting on well, so he asked me."

"Oh, Patricia thats wonderful!" exclaimed Mara.

"No. It. ISN'T!" Amber yelled. "Now, because of her, I don't have a date! I mean I'm Amber Millington, guys should be lining up to ask me!"

"Look Amber, I don't have a date either." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, well you're used to not having a date." said Amber. Ouch. Then realizing what she said, she turned to face me. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry, that didn't come out right-"

"It's okay Amber. I understand." I said, sitting down on my bed. I knew she was right of course, but she didn't need to point it out like that.

"Anyway..." said Nina quickly. "Mara, you're going with Harry, right?"

Mara nodded and smiled. "Yeah. And you with Fabian?"

Nina blushed, but smiled. "Yup!"

Amber still looked mopey, so I decided to forgive her and be nice to her. "Amber, I'm sure someone will ask you to dance."

"Yeah, a loser who wasn't man enough to ask someone to the ball." Amber pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Cheer up Amber, it's time to go!" said Nina.

We followed Nina down the dormitory steps to where Harry, Fabian and a few other guys were waiting for their dates.

Nina and Fabian smiled at each other rather shyly. I heard Harry telling Mara how great she looked. I also couldn't help but notice that Ron stood over on the other side of the common room, staring moodily at the floor.

"Ohmigosh! Hermione come here!" Amber squealed, and I hurried over to see what she wanted.

She held up a piece of paper that read: _Amber Millington- My tomb is a bit dead, and I think a ball would be fun-especially with the most beautiful girl in the school. Meet me at the edge of the grounds, near the forbidden forest at midnight. -King Tut_

"A king, Hermione, a king!" Amber squealed again after I finished reading it.

"Amber, I hate to burst your bubble, but King Tut died thousands of years ago." I said, handing her the note.

"Well, at least SOMEONE wants to take me to the ball...at midnight, anyway." Amber said.

"Hey Amber! Word on the street is that you don't have a date." said Alfie. "So...you want to come with me?"

"Sorry Alfie, but I actually do have a date!" said Amber, happily waving the note in the air. Alfie looked depressed. "The only bad part is that McGonagal wouldn't let me have an election for ball king and queen!"

"So, are we going or what?" Harry asked. We all agreed and headed down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall looked magnificent, with icicles hanging from the ceiling and giant ice scuptures everywhere.

Dumbledore announced that it was time for the champions to dance. Harry walked onto the floor with Mara, Krum with Patricia, Cedric with his date, and Fleur with...Jerome?

Amber, Nina and I gaped at Fleur with Jerome. "How'd he manage that one?" I whispered to them.

"A love potion?" suggested Amber.

"Nah, he not smart enough for that..." said Nina.

"Which means...she must actually like _him!" _I said disgustedly. Amber gagging motions and Nina and I giggled.

The band started playing a faster paced song, and more people started to dance, including Fabian and Nina. Amber and I sat at one of the tables and talked for a while, mostly about how great Fabian and Nina were together. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron stitting at another table by himself.

"You still like him, don't you?" Amber asked me. She must have noticed me looking.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "Who?" I asked innocently.

"You know who." Amber said matter-of-factly.

I sighed and traced the pattens on the ice table with my finger, which was surprisingly warm for something made out of ice. "Yes..."

Amber smiled and got that glint in her eye that she always got whenever she was about to play matchmaker. "I knew it."

I nodded, still tracing the patterns on the table and not looking up at her.

"So, who do you reckon King Tut is?" Amber asked. I looked up, surprised that she had changed the topic and not hassled me into going over to Ron. Uh oh, she must be planning something...

"Oh, I don't know." I said nonchalantly. "Could be anyone...I'm sure half of the guys here would love to take you to the ball."

"Well then why haven't they asked me themselves?" Amber demanded.

I was saved from aswering by Mara's appearence. "Hey guys!"

"Hey! How was it?" I asked.

"Wonderful!" she said, smiling widely and sitting down next to me. "Harry's just gone to get drinks and talk to Ron for a bit."

"Cool." I said, resuming my tracing of the patterns on the table.

We sat for a while longer, chatting about who came to the ball with who until Harry came over and asked Mara to dance again.

"Hermione, we should dance too!" said Amber.

"Um, with who?" I asked.

"Just by ourselves...I'm sure someone will ask us eventually, even if its Neville." Ambe replied, making a face.

"Oh, I don't know-"

"Come on!" Amber grabbed my hand and dragged me out onto the dance floor.

It was actually really fun. No one asked me to dance, but I didn't mind because the one person I wanted to dance with was currently not speaking to me.

Around eleven-thirty, Amber disappeared and went up on stage.

"Okay guys..." she said into the microphone. "I know Professor McGonagal said we weren't going to do this, but she's not here right now so I guess we can. It's time to announce the Ball King and Queen!"

Everbody cheered. Mara and I glanced at each other with confused expressions. What was she doing?

"But...we haven't actually gotten a chance to vote, so, I get to decide." said Amber. She looked at me and winked. "The Queen...is Hermione Granger!"

Everbody cheered again. I stood there, too stunned to move. Mara gave me a little shove and I walked on to the stage. Amber twirled her wand, and a silver, sparkly tiara appeared. Sure, she can do that, but not her transfiguration homework...

Amber put the tiara on my head, and instructed me to sit in one of the seats on stage. Then she turned back to the microphone.

"And the King is...Ron Weasley!"

My eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates. Ron looked even more stunned than me. The crowd cheered, but Ron still didn't move, so Harry went over and dragged him on the stage. Amber made another crown and put it on his head, and he sat down next to me, not looking at me.

"Dance, you two!" Amber whispered to us. "Now!"

I was about to protest, but Amber looked like she would murder us if we didn't. So Ron and I stood up.

To my humiliation, the band started playing and extremely slow song. Ron took my waist, and I placed my hands on his shoulders. I could hear people whistling, and a bunch of other couples including Fabian and Nina and Harry and Mara started slow dancing too.

Ron and I swayed on the spot for a few minutes, not looking at each other. Finally, he spoke.

"Well...This is akward." said Ron, speaking to me for the first time in weeks.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said, staring at the floor.

We continued to sway silently for a few minutes. I looked out at all the other people slow dancing, and wished that Ron and I could be as happy as they were.

"Listen, Hermione," said Ron, looking me in the eye, "I'm really sorry about what I said a few weeks ago."

"You mean when I asked you to the ball, and you not only said no but insulted and humiliated me in front of the whole class?" I said.

"Yeah..." said Ron, looking uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry about that Hermione. I truly am." He sighed. "I wish I had just said yes."

My eyes widened. "You-you-you do?" I stammered.

"Yeah...I'm really sorry, I was just being a git."

"Yeah, you were." I said.

"So...can you forgive me?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, maybe I can change your mind." He leaned in and kissed me.

At that moment, I had no mind to change. My mind exploded with fireworks as soon as Ron's lips had touched mine.

After we broke apart, I realized that almost everyone in the hall was cheering, and I blushed. I looked around and saw Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins was jeering and laughing at us. I turned back to Ron and smiled; not even Malfoy could ruin this moment for me.

**See that little blue button down there that says "Review"? Press it! Please? Thank yas ! xxxxx**


	15. House of the Yule Ball Part II

**It's the Yule Ball-Part deux! I apologize if this chapter isn't the best chapter, but I had 3895798759874358748 tests and finals this week, so I didn't have much time to write :P My last day of school is Wednesday, and I'm leaving for Florida on Saturday so hopefully I can squeeze in an update on Thursday or Friday between packing and saying goodbye to my best friend, who is moving while I'm away :( **

**Anyway, this chapter goes to: HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever(No surprises there! :) ) and BLouish for getting the trivia right ! :)**

**This chapter's trivia question is going to be a House of Anubis question! Who's name is in the title sequence/song thingy twice?**

**Nina's POV**

I cheered with the rest of the crowd as Ron and Hermione kissed up on stage. If only that could have been me and Fabian up there...

I was dancing to the slow song with Fabian. So far, we had had a fun time, but this was my favorite part by far.

"Well, this is nice." I said, smiling at Fabian. And I meant it.

He smiled back. "Yeah. Nina, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I-I really like you Nina. You're funny, pretty, smart and..." he paused. "Will you go out with me?"

Oh my god. This was the moment I had been waiting for for months. In my head, I was jumping up and down and squealing Amber style.

"Of course I will!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

We stood there for a moment, smiling at each other, and then he kissed me.

I could practically feel the fireworks exploding in my brain. It was the best feeling in the entire world.

After a few seconds, we broke apart and stood there, smiling stupidly at each other in the middle of the dance floor.

"Wanna go sit down?" Fabian asked. I nodded and we headed over and sat down at a table.

"Nina! Nina! Ohmigod Nina!" Amber squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"Hermione and I found this note-addressed to me- that was from King Tut saying that he wanted to go to the ball with the most beautiful girl in the school-me-and to meet him at midnight on the edge of the forbidden forest!"Amber cried excitedly. Clearly she had not seen Fabian and I(thank goodness).

"Amber...I'm sorry, but I don't think you should go." I said, feeling bad for raining on her parade. Next to me, Fabian nodded in agreement.

"Why not?"

"Because, this sounds really suspicious. It could be from anyone-Rufus, Victor, even that Voldo-Volder-whatever guy that we heard about." Fabian said.

"But it's from King Tut..." said Amber, looking crestfallen.

"Amber, King Tut died thousands of years ago." said Fabian.

Amber looked really upset. I felt bad, so I said "Look Amber. If you really, really, really want to go, I'll come with you."

Amber brightened. "Really?"

"No!" said Fabian, turning to face me. "It's too dangerous."

"Yeah, like we've never been in dangerous situations before." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but this is different." Fabian said concernedly. "We're new to this...this...world, and we don't know much about it, or even what could be out there."

"Come on Fabian, it's a school. What could hurt us?" Amber said.

"Rufus isn't here. He could be waiting out there to hurt you."

"Or maybe he's just too grouchy for balls." I said.

Fabian frowned at me. "Nina, I still don't think-"

"Come on Nina, we're going!" said Amber, and she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the hall. I glanced back at Fabian apologetically, but he was staring stoney-faced at the floor.

The air was chilly out on the snow-covered grounds. The snow was up to our shins, so it was almost twelve-fifteen by the time we made it to Hagrid's backyard.

"Where is he?" Amber whispered to me when we got there.

I shook my head. "I don't know...maybe it was a prank. If he doesn't show up soon, we should go back. I feel bad about leaving Fabian."

Amber sighed but agreed.

A few minutes later, we heard whispered voices coming from a few feet away. Amber and I peered around the side of Hagrid's cabin to see who it was.

It was Rufus and Snape.

"He is getting stronger as we speak." I heard Rufus whisper. "We must act soon."

"But we cannot act without Rodenmaar and the Chosen One." Snape whispered back.

"Yes...But getting them would be easy enough." whispered Rufus. "We both work at the Chosen One's school. It would be easy enough just to-"

"Yes, but then Dumbledore would know. And he musn't." said Snape.

Rufus whispered something back that was inaudible, and they hurried back to the castle.

Amber and I looked at each other in fear.

"What are they planning?" Amber asked fearfully.

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe-"

But there was a loud BANG! and a flash of light, and Amber and I were thrown backwards. I struggled to stand back up, but I realized I was bound with ropes.

"Ah, yes...Miss me, chosen one?" said an unpleasantly farmiliar voice.

I looked up, and my fears were confirmed.

It was Victor.

**Mara's POV**

"I'll go get us some drinks, shall I?" Harry asked me.

"Sure!" I said brightly and sat down next to Fabian at a table. I was having an awesome time. Harry was so amazing!

"So, where's Nina?" I asked Fabian. He looked rather glum.

"Off with Amber, to find 'King Tut'" he said , looking extremely unhappy.

"Ohhhh..." I said. "Well, they'll be back soon."

"I hope so." said Fabian.

"Hey." Harry was back.

"Hey!" I said, smiling as he handed me pumpkin juice.

"Where's Nina?" he asked Fabian.

"Off searching for Amber's 'King Tut'"he I answered.

"I saw you ask her out." said Harry, grinning at Fabian. "Nice one!"

I gasped. "You did! Finally!"

He smiled weakly. "I'm worried about them. They left over fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, do you want to go find them? Make sure they're ok?" Harry asked, and Fabian nodded.

The three of us headed out of the Great Hall. Once we were in the entrance hall, I stopped.

"Did they say where they were meeting him?" I asked Fabian.

"Yeah, they said-" He froze, and went so pale that he could've passed for a ghost. "Oh no."

"What?" I asked, spinning around. I gasped.

There was Dumbledore, Snape, and Rufus carrying in Nina and Amber, who were unconcious, on magically floating stretchers.

**Dunn dunn duh dunnnnnn...If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update before I leave(Saturday)! Review!**


	16. House of Worry

**I'm not gonna lie, this chapter might be kinda boring, but it had to be that way because if you look closely, there are TONS of answers in it. **

**I'm not going to be able to update for a while, because I'm going away on Staurday and not able to take my laptop with me. Sorry! :P On the bright side, school is OUT so updates will be more frequent when I get back! :)**

**Sorry if the trivia question was unclear, I meant one of the character's names is reflected in a mirror. Sorry! I'm not going to do a trivia question this chapter because I won't be updating for a while, so I'll probably forget :P**

**This chapter goes out to my BFFF nabian8735 cause she is AWESOME! x3 :) and to my bestest friend in the entire world-Caroline! I already miss you :'( **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! :) **

**Fabian's POV**

"What's going on? What happened to Nina?" I demanded of Snape, Dumbledore and Rufus.

"Out of my way, Rutter." spat Snape. "These two need to be taken to the hospital wong immediately."

He swept away with Dumbledore and Rufus. I started to follow them, panic engulfing me. What had happened to them out there?

"Okay, but why? What happened?" I asked again.

"That is none of your concern." Snape snarled. "Get away or I'll give you a months worth of detention. "

I stopped walking and watched them go down the rest of the hallway, becoming more panicky than ever. I wanted to grab Snape by the collar and force him to tell me what happened.

"Fabian! Did they say what was wrong?" Mara asked, she and Harry jogging to catch up with me.

Wordlessly, I shook my head and began pacing the hall.

"Well, I know a way that we can find out." said Harry mischieviously. "Follow me."

Ten minutes later, Harry and I were on our way to the hospital wing under Harry's invisibility cloak. I was wound up tighter than a rubber band, worrying about Nina. And Amber. But mostly Nina.

Anyway, when we arrived at the hospital wing, thankfully they had left the door open. We crept in, trying hard not to let our feet slam on the floor.

Dumbledore, Snape, and Rufus were all standing in the center of the room, whispering to each other. Madam Pomfrey was standing over a bed, tending a patient that I realized was Nina.

It took all of my willpower not to run over to see what was the matter with her. She was still unconscious, and had scratches and other marks all over her arms and face. I would KILL the person that gave her those...

Suddenly, McGonagal burst into the room.

"What happened?" she asked, looking over at Nina and Amber laying in the beds. "I heard-"

"Rodenmaar has been here." said Dumbledore. "He attacked these two when they went out on to the grounds. If Professor Snape and Professor Zeno had not been walking by, he probably would have done worse damage that what he did."

"But...why?" McGonagal asked, looking frightened.

"Why were they outside? I haven't the slightest idea." said Dumbledore. "Perhaps they needed some air. Why Rodenmaar attacked them? I have a few ideas, none of them pleasant."

"But Rodenmaar...he isn't-he isn't still..." McGonagal faltered. "_..._Is he?"

Dumbledore inclined his head slightly and Mcgonagal gasped.

"Shall we patrol the gorunds? Look for him, and make sure no students are out?" Snape asked.

"That would be great, Severus. And you two, Professor Zeno." said Dumbledore said, and Snape and Rufus left the room.

"Shall I go ask the girls' friends why they were outside?" McGonagal asked. Dumbledore nodded and she hurried out.

Dumbledore just stood there for a moment, but when Madam Pomfrey bustled into the other room, he spoke.

"I know you are there, Mr. Potter and Mr. Rutter." said Dumbledore, looking directly at us. "Would you be kind enough to take off that fascinating cloak?"

I gulped, but we took off the cloak. Dumbledore did not look angry, but I was still a bit nervous. Would we get in trouble for eavesdropping?

"You are not in trouble." said Dumbledore, as if reading my mind. "I understand you were just worried about your friends...and sister."

"Will they be okay?" I asked, glancing over at Nina.

Dumbledore nodded, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I must ask you...why did they go out there in the first place?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Amber got this note from someone asking to be her date." said Harry.

"And it said to meet whoever it was behind Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest at midnight." I said.

" And they did what the note said?"

"Yeah, well, Amber's not the brightest person." I paused. "But it's also partially my fault. I let them go. I should've stopped them, or gone with them. Nina and I knew someting like this would happen, that's why she went with Amber."

"But why did-this man- want to attack them in the first place?" Harry asked.

"I have many guesses. But I am not sure if any of them are correct." said Dumbledore. "Now I suggest you two hurry back to the ball, as it is almost over."

Dumbledore left the room. Harry and I started to follow, but at the last second I changed my mind.

"I'll meet you down there." I said. Harry nodded and left.

I walked over to Nina's bed. Closer up, all of her cuts and bruises looked so much worse. I winced as I saw them all, and vowed to hurt the person that had done this to her.

I took her hand. "Nina, please wake up." I whispered. I leaned down, and gently kissed her on the forhead.

I woke up the next morning-actually afternoon, nobody woke up until after lunch- hoping that everything that had happened since Nina and I had kissed had been a horrible nightmare.

But I had no such luck. When I went down into the common room, everybody that had heard what had happened last night was giving me sympathetic looks. I went over to sit with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Mara.

"So...any news on Nina and Amber?" I asked.

Mara shook her head. "No. Hermione went to check earlier and they were still out cold."

"Sorry mate." said Ron sympathetically. Next to him, Hermione nodded.

I eyed the pair of them, remembering that they had kissed last night. They seemed to be acting normal, they were sitting a bit closer than usual, but thats it.

"So, whats going on with you two?" I asked Ron and Hermione, abruptly changing the subject.

The both blushed. "What-what do you- what are you talking about?" Hermione stuttered.

"You know, after last night." said Mara.

"Erm...not sure." said Ron, glancing at Hermione. "What about you and Nina? I heard you asked her out last night."

"Yeah, well, now she's knocked out so I don't know either." I replied.

The rest of the day went by extremely slowly, and I just sat around in the common room for most of it. Ron tried to get me to go down to dinner with them, but I wasn't hungry.

Finally, I decided to take a walk to the hospital wing to visit Nina, even if she wasn't awake. Ron, Mara, Hermione, Harry came with me.

When we walked in to the hospital wing, I shouted with delight.

"Nina! You're awake!" I said, running over to her. She was sitting up in her bed, propped up on some pillows. I hugged her, so glad that she was alive.

When we broke apart, she grinned at me. "Hey Fabian!"

"Hellloooo! I'm alive too!" I heard a voice say from the next bed over. I spun around and saw Amber awake as well.

I laughed. "Hey Ambs."

"Nina, Amber! I was SO worried!" cried Hermione, them both a hug and making Nina wince.

"How do you feel?" I asked Nina, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Like I was hit by a bus."

I winced sympathetically.

"I woke up about an hour ago. And Fabian-" she paused. "There's something you should know."

"What is it?"

She sighed. "I remember absolutely nothing about last night... Including the ball."

**See the blue button down there? No, not that one. Yeah, that one! The one that says review-Press it! Please?**


	17. House of Forgotten

**I'm baaaccckk! With a new chapter!**

**Harry Potter world was AMAZING! Anyone who LOVES Harry Potter as much as I do and has never been there, GO! :D**

**Also, SEASON 2 OF HOUSE OF ANUBIS WAS OFFICIALLY CONFIRMED BY NICK! WOOOHOOO!**

**I actually really like this chapter, but for different reasons than why you may or may not like it. It's kinda short, so I promise the next one will be longer!**

**This chapter goes to EVERYONE that reviewed the last chapter! Especially HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever, because she loves Harry Potter as much as I do, and we have awesome conversations over PM about it, and she's awesome! :D **

**Enjoy! and... REVIEW! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter, you guys are the best!**

**I just realized I've never done a disclaimer...oops :P Well, all I can say is that you would know if I owned Harry Potter and House of Anubis, because there would be another HP book written and season 2 of HOA would have already started. And there isn't, and it didn't. So there ya go.**

**Ch. 17: House of Forgotten**

**Fabian's POV**

_She sighed. "I remember absolutely nothing about last night...Including the ball."_

"Whaaaa..." I was too stunned for words. How could she have forgotten something like that?

Nina nodded regretfully. "I'm really sorry Fabian, I'm sure it was fun. Madam Pomfrey thinks I hit my head on something."

"I...I..." I didn't know what to say. She didn't know that she was my girlfriend, or that we had kissed, or anything about the amazing time we had last night.

I heard Hermione whisper something to the others about leaving us alone, and they left. I looked into Nina's eyes. I knew she was telling the truth, but I couldn't believe it. Last night had been the best night of my life, and now it was almost like it didn't exist because she didn't remember it. I had finally gotten the courage to ask her out, and she didn't remember it.

"Fabian...I...I'm sorry." she whispered, he eyes filling with tears. "I remember walking out of the girls dormitory and thats it."

"No, no it's fine. Its not your fault." I said. She still looked upset, so I brushed a strand of hair off her face and said; "Seriously, it's okay. You...er...didn't miss much." Which was a total lie.

She nodded slowly. "So, what did we do?"

"What?"

"What did we do at the ball? What did I miss?"

"Oh! Er..." I wasn't sure what to say. "Well...we danced. Ate dinner. And Amber made Ron and Hermione king and queen."

"Really?" Nina said, grinning. "How did they like that?"

I chuckled. "Alot, I guess, because they kissed."

Amber gave a loud squeal from the next bed over, startling Nina and I. We jumped and turned to look at her.

"Sorry, sorry!" she said. "I just wish I could remember doing that!"

Nina and I grinned at each other and shook our heads.

"So, thats it?" she asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Yeah." I lied, with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why couldn't I just tell her that I asked her out and she said yes? Or just ask her out again? She had said yes once, she'd say it again...Or maybe she had just been caught up in the moment when she had said yes, or she would feel bad saying no.

I sighed, looking down at my knees. Most guys just had to ask their crush out once, while mine gets beat up by a mean-head-of-house-gone-dark-wizard and forgets that I ever asked her. Just one of the many perks of being a wizard...

The hospital wing door flew open all of a sudden, and Alfie burst in.

"AMBER!" he cried, flying over to Amber's bed. "I was so worried!"

"Aww, thanks Alfie!" said Amber. "You're so sweet!"

"Like honey, honey!" Alfie grinned. "Oh, hey Nina."

Nina laughed. "Hi Alfie."

I stayed and talked with Nina, Amber and Alfie for a while until Alfie decided to go to dinner and left. I stayed with Nina for another hour, but then Madam Pomfrey kicked me out because Nina needed rest.

Over the next few days of winter break, I spent every day in the hospital wing with Nina. We spent most of the time debating over who had attacked Nina and Amber. Rufus and Snape had said it was Victor, but could we really trust them? They were the two people we hated most at Hogwarts, couldn't THEY have been the ones that attacked Nina and Amber? And why did they do it?

Five days later, Nina and Amber were given a clean bill of health and released from the hospital wing.

"So, I guess Sibuna is back on?" Nina asked me on our way back to the common room from the hospital wing.

"Definetly." I said. "But...We might want to consider including a few other people in it."

"Like who?"

"Well..." I paused to consider. "Maybe Harry? He's involved in this as much as you and me are. I mean because he's your-"

Nina violently shook her head and gestured at Amber. Oh. Right. Amber doesn't know that Harry is Nina's brother.

"-your...friend. And my friend too. And he helped me out a lot the night of the Yule Ball, when you two were...you know..."

Nina nodded. "I think we can trust Harry. What do you think Amber?"

"Yeah, sure." She replied, seeming uninterested.

"And how about Hermione? She's really smart." I said.

Nina looked at me with a strange expression on her face. Was it jealousy? Anger? I couldn't tell. "I'm smart."

"I know you are." I told her. "But I just think the more smart people, the better."

Nina shrugged her shoulders. Amber however, looked excited. "Yes! I think Hermione would be perfect! She's so nice."

Nina rolled her eyes. What is with her?

"So, we've agreed on letting Harry and Hermione join?" I asked.

They nodded, Nina somewhat reluctantly. "What about Ron?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"Don't you think he should join too?" Nina said. "He's Harry's best friend and all. We wouldn't want him to be left out."

"Errr..." I said. Why did she want Ron to join? She never really talked to him...as far as I knew. "I don't know."

She shrugged again. "Okay, whatever."

"So, we'll check with Patricia, then talk to Harry and Hermione." I said. "Agreed?"

Nina and Amber both said yes.

We arrived at the portrait hole a few minutes later.

"Go on in," Nina told Amber. "We'll be there in a minute."

Nina walked up to me, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed me on the cheek.

I stood there, too stunned for words. "Thanks." she said, smiling.

"For what?" I asked, unable to think straight.

"For taking me to the ball, even though I don't remember it, for not being mad at me when I didn't remember it, for staying with me all week in the hospital wing, and most of all, for being an amazing person." She said, looking me in the eye.

"I...uh...wow." I said, smiling slowly. I shook my head to clear it. "Uh, it was nothing. Why would I have been mad at you? It's not your fault you were attacked."

She shrugged. " I don't know. Cause I pretty much ruined your night."

"No you didn't! It was awesome! Except for, well, yeah, that part."

She laughed. "C'mon. Everybody's probably wondering where we are."

I agreed, and followed her into the portrait hole. She immediatly walked over and started talking to Hermione and Mara.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp blow on my arm. I whipped around, and saw Amber holding a pillow.

"Hey, what's your-"

"Why-didn't-you-ask-her-out-al-freaking-ready?" said Amber, whacking me with every word.

"Hey! That hurts!" I complained, rubbing my arm.

"Oh, man up! And ask-her-out!" Amber replied, whacking me again. She pranced away, leaving me scowling and rubbing my shoulder. Man, she can be vicious.

"Hey, why do you care so much anyway?" I called after her.

She turned around to face me. "Well...Nina's my best friend, so I want whats best for her..." Amber said. Then she grinned mischieviously. "And I'd hate to see a perfect couple like you two go to waste."

I rolled my eyes as Amber continued up into the girl's dormitory. As phsyco as she was, she _did _have a point...

**So, remember that blue button from last time? Press it again! Thanks! :) xxx**


	18. House of Sibuna

**Thank you to everyone that actually REVIEWED last chapter (which was a total of about 4 people) as for the people that didn't...well, lets just say I'm not too happy with you at the moment :P**

**I would apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but its your own fault if you didn't review. I had writer's block for a while, and the lack of reviews wasn't helping.**

**Anyway, this will probably be the last chapter before Harry Potter come out! I'm seeing it at midnight, and I'm SOOOOOO excited-but sad. Harry Potter has been my life for 8 years, and I'm so sad to see it end. But I know the magic will live on forever. I cried so hard when J.K. Rowling said: "Whether by book or by film, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home." I mean, I'm tearing up now just writing it. :(**

**This chapter is dedicated to the few people that reviewed last chapter, and J.K. Rowling, my hero, my inspiration and the person I owe my childhood and most of my happy memories to. I x3 you so much JKR! Thank you!**

**Also, check out my other story, House of Liars(Which you don't have to know about Pretty Little Liars to read, just the plot will be loosely based off it) and my onshot, Haunted. **

**Well, I am extremely tired so I better post this before I pass out. REVIEW!**

**Chapter 18: House of Sibuna**  
**Hermione's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to fall asleep. Classes started up again tomorrow, and I needed to be well rested. But I had way too much on my mind for sleep.

Finally, I decided that sleep was hopeless, so I grabbed a book and went downstairs to the common room to read.

When I reached the bottom of the steps, I realized that someone was already in there.

Ron. He was sitting in his usual chair, staring into the fire. He must've been really deep in thought because he didn't even notice I was there until I sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Hey." he said, glancing up at me.

"Hi."

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied. "Too much on my mind."

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair. _He _was what was on my mind. Why hadn't he brought up what happened at the Yule Ball? Was it because he regretted it?

"Forget it." I said. "Look, can we talk about the giant elephant in the room?

"Elephant? What?" He asked confusedly.

I shook my head. "Never mind, weird muggle saying. I mean, we need to talk about something."

"What?"

I looked at him in disbelief. How could he not know what I wanted to talk about?

"The Yule Ball." I replied.

"Oh..." he said, looking uncomfortable. "Well...what's there to talk about?"

I groaned. Typical. "Do you really not know? Or are you just that stupid?" I snapped. He was really ticking me off. What did he mean, 'what's there to talk about?' What ISN'T there to talk about?

"Well excuse me!" Ron said angrily. "Not everyone can be as smart as Miss Hermione I-know-it-all Granger!"

I glared at him. "Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me stupid!"

"I wasn't calling you stupid, stupid, I was asking if you were stupid, which you just confimed!" I replied angrily.

"See? You ARE a know-it-all!"

"Shut up!"

"Well I thought you wanted to talk?"

"Not anymore!" I said. I stormed back up into my dormitory and flopped into my bed.

Yeah, like I got any sleep after THAT.

**Nina's POV**

After an "official" Sibuna meeting with Patricia, we "officially" decided to include Harry and Nina in the club. It was my job to tell Harry, and, _Fabian's _job to tell Hermione. He had even volunteered to tell her. Why did _he _want to be the one to tell her so badly?

Anyway, I was looking around for Harry after classes when I felt someone accidentally slam into me. I whirled around and saw it was Harry. Just the person I was looking for.

"I need to talk to you." we said at the same time, then laughed.

"Me first." We both said again.

"I bet mine's more important." said Harry.

"I seriously doubt that..." I said. "But, go ahead."

"Okay, so you know how you can't remember the ball at all?" He asked.

"How could I forget?" I joked.

"Well, did Fabian ever tell you what happened at the ball?"

"...I got kidnapped?"

He shook his head. "No, I mean before that. Like, did he tell you what you guys did?"

I frowned. "He said we danced. And that we had fun. But nothing else. Why?"

Harry glanced around, as if to make sure no one was listening. "Well...he'd kill me if I told you this, but..." he hesitated. "You know what, I probably shouldn't."

"Noo, tell me!" I begged. What was he going on about?

He grinned evilly. "Nah. I don't think I will..."

"Why not? Pleeaasee tell me!" I pleaded. Then I gasped. "Wait a second...you set me up! Nothing important really did happen! And if it did, you weren't going to tell me anyway because you just wanted to make me squirm!"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe I did...And maybe I didn't. Or, maybe I wanted you to _ask Fabian_ if he forgot to mention anything. Anything important. Anything that he's really bummed out that you don't remember. Anything Amber would freak out about if she knew. Anything-"

"Okay, okay, I'll ask him!" I interupted. "Unless you'll tell me?"

"No." he said flatly. "Ask Fabian. But don't tell him I told you to ask, he'd murder me... So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh...right!" I had momentarily forgotten about Sibuna. I took a deep breath and launched into an explanation about it, and asked him if he wanted to join.

"Cool." he said. "I'll join."

"Great. Your initiation is tomorrow evening, after dinner."

"Initiation?"

I laughed. "Don't worry, its not bad. Just meet us in the entrance hall after dinner."

I hurried over to the other side of the common room where Fabian was sitting.

"Harry agreed," I said, sitting down next to him. "How about Hermione?"

"She did too." said Fabian. "Now we just need to find something for them to sacrifice."

"Well, Hermione will be easy...I could just grab a random book and she'd be like 'Noooo, please! anything but that!'" I grinned.

Fabian laughed. "Yeah...Harry, however, will be more tricky..." he glanced over at Harry, who was in the middle of a game of exploding snap with Ron. "It can't be anything _too _important, like his cloak...but it has to be something important enough."

"Well, we'll figure something out." I said. I looked at Fabian. "So...is there anything that you haven't told me about the ball?"

Fabian went pale. "Errr...nope." he said, not meeting my eye. "Why? What have you heard?"

"Oh, nothing." I said casually. "Just curious." Okay, now I really am curious...what happened that Fabian's not telling me about? Was it bad? Did we fight? Or maybe it was good, but he just didn't want to tell me about it? I snuck a sideways glance at him. I really wished I could remember the ball...

The following evening, after dinner, Fabian, Amber, Patricia and I met up with Harry and Hermione in the netrance hall after dinner.

"Ready?" I asked them. They nodded. "Okay then, let's go!"

Fabian and I led them to a spot we had picked the previous day. It was a clearing on the edge of the forest that you couldn't see from the castle, and way too far away from Hagrid's Hut to be spotted. In the center of the clearing was a large cauldron, courtesy of the House-Elves in charge of cleaning out the dungeons.

I walked up to the edge of the cauldron with my wand out, and whispered an incantation. Flames spouted up from the edge of the cauldron.

"Okay," I said as we stood around the cauldron in a circle. "To be in Sibuna, you have to sacrifice something, and say an oath."

"Sacrifice what exactly?" Hermione asked. I nodded at Fabian, and he reached in his bag and pulled out a book and a photograph. He handed to book to Hermione, and the photograph to Harry.

"What? But this is my signed copy of _Hogwarts, A History_!" Hermione sounded distraught. "I can't sacrifice this!"

"It has to be something important." said Amber. "Just ask Fabian."

Fabian grimanced at the memory. "I still can't believe you made me burn that. My signed copy of _The Solar System Is Your Friend. _I waited in line for five hours to get that signed." he grumbled.

"I can't sacrifice this." Harry said, holding up his photograph.

"What is it?" I asked. He walked over to me, and held it out.

I looked down at it and gasped. "Is that...?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

It was a picture of his-my-our parents. They had their arms around each other and were laughing. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Fabian." I said, and waved my hand for him to come over.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"This picture...its of my parents." I whispered. "The first one I've ever seen."

"Then Harry doesn't have to sacrifice it." he said. Harry and I looked at him greatfully. "It's too important. When I chose it, I didn't realize..."

"Why not?" Amber demanded.

Fabian, Harry and I glanced at each other. We were going to have to tell them about Harry and I being siblings at some point, but I didn't think now was the time.

"Err...because it's of Harry's parents, and...it's too important." said Fabian.

"Well then what _is _he going to sacrifice?" Patricia asked.

I looked Harry up and down. "How about his Griffindor scarf?" I suggested. "Being in Griffindor is important to you, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, okay."

I grinned. "Alright everyone, back to your places!"

Everyone went back to standing in a circle. "Harry, Hermione, drop your sacrifices in the fire." Amber instructed.

After a moment of hestitation, Hermione stepped forward. "I'm sorry!" she whispered to the book. Then, sheilding her eyes with her empty hand, Hermione dropped the book into the fire, letting out a little whimper as she did so. She stepped back into her spot with a pained expression on her face. Harry snickered a little bit and Hermione scowled at him.

"Harry, your turn!" said Amber. Harry stepped forward and dropped his scarf into the fire.

"Okay, repeat after me: I, Harry Potter, being of sound mind-"

"I, Harry Potter, being of sound mind-"

"Promise to protect the secrets of..." I glanced at Fabian.

He shrugged. "Anubis house _and _Hogwarts?"

I nodded. "Okay. Sorry Harry-Let's start over. I, Harry Potter, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House and Hogwarts school, and stand by my fellow club members: Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Hermione Granger, and Nina Martin."

He repeated what I said, and Hermione did the same.

"These are our sacred vows." I said. "Let no man-or woman-tear the assunder."

Fabian lifted his right hand up to his eye. "Sibuna."

"Sibuna." repeated Hermione, mimicking the motion.

"Sibuna!" said Amber excitedly.

I looked around at them and smiled. "Sibuna."

**Okay, if I get at least 7 reviews, I'll update next week. If not, well, I'll make you wait even longer than last time. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. House of Suspicion

**The last Harry Potter movie was AMAZING! If you didn't see it yet, you absolutely have to! Like, seriously! It was amazing, epic, sad, happy, awesome, depressing, exciting-you get it. Even though it's the last movie, which I'm super sad about, I know that Harry Potter will live on FOREVER! It also beat out Star Wars to be the biggest film frachise in history! LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER!**

**Anyway, I was super depressed about Harry Potter when I wrote this chapter, and I was being distracted by Twitter, and I had to help my aunt get ready for her wedding, so I'm not too pleased with how this chapter turned out. But, it is what it is and I promise the next one will be better. And sorry for the late update, I was extremely busy, depressed and distracted(see above).**

**This chapter goes out to all the true Harry Potter fans out there! It may be the last movie, but we will make sure the magic lives on! This chapter also goes to Katie and Cassy (FELTON! haha ;) ) for helping me with my Potter depression and the next chapter, and for being awesome, and because we have epic meebo and Twitter conversations :)**

**Annnd, a HUUUUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed! They made me so happy :)**

**Sorry for the long A/N, but I had a lot to say :P Enjoy & Review!**

**Ch. 19: House of Suspicion  
Nina's POV**

"Amber...?" I said cautiously, "What are you doing?"

Amber was sitting on the floor of our dormitory with a caldroun in front of her that she was stirring. A book lay open on the floor next to her. It was lunchtime, and I had forgotten my Divination textbook which I needed for after lunch, so i had come up to get it.

She grinned up at me. "Making a love potion." she said calmly, as if this were perfectly normal.

"Why?"

"For Viktor Krum of course! He needs to realize his true feelings are for me, not Patricia!" She continued stirring. "Doesn't it smell lovely?"

"Amber, you can't do that!" I said, alarmed. "That's breaking about fifty school rules, not to mention making Patricia extremely angry, which can be extremely scary."

Amber shrugged nonchalantly. "It's worth it for true love."

I sighed. "But it won't be true love if you give him that potion. Love potions cause obsession, not-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It'll be true love for me, anyway!" she said brightly.

"And how do you intend to give this to him?"

"On a really hot day, I'll offer him a drink, and he'll be distracted by how pretty I am and take it!"

"Amber...it's February. There isn't going to be a really hot day for a while. And this is still a really bad thing to do."

"Oh..." she paused, frowning. "Well then, I'll find some other time to give it to him."

I shook my head, making a mental note to get rid of that potion as soon as I learned the vanishing spell. I grabbed my textbook and hurried back to lunch.

As I rounded a corner, I saw Snape and Rufus conversing in loud whispers. Thankfully, they hadn't seen me. I took a few steps back and leaned against the wall perpendicular to where the were standing, so they couldn't see me.

"...Can't afford to lose his trust." Snape was saying. "If we do that, we most certainly will."

"Well, thats not my problem." said Rufus. "It needs to be done."

"Think again, Zeno. You are acting upon your own desires, while I am acting upon..._his._" Snape replied angrily. I froze. Could Snape be talking about who I thought he was talking about? If he was, then that was proof that Harry was right about him being a death eater.

There was silence. I peered around the corner, and saw that Rufus had left, and Snape was still standing there, looking...pained. I wonder what that was about...

I turned around and went to lunch a different way. I had no desire to walk past Snape when he looked like that.

When I entered the Great Hall, I ran to where Fabian, Harry, Hermione and Patricia were sitting.

"You will never believe what Snape-" I stopped talking abruptly when I saw that Ron and Mara were also sitting with them. They looked up at me curiously. "-what Snape was saying to some first years! He was so mean!"

Ron snorted. "I can believe it."

I nodded, feeling slightly guilty. "We need to have a Sibuna meeting. Soon." I whispered to Fabian when I sat down next to him.

He nodded. "Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow. While everyone else is in Hogsmeade." I said. "Can you tell the others?"

"Well...about that..." He paused. "I was wondering if...if you'd-"

"We'd better hurry, or else we're going to be late for Divination!" Harry unknowingly interupted Fabian.

Fabian sighed and picked up his books. I did the same.

"Well then. I guess we'll have the Sibuna meeting tomorrow, like you said." said Fabian, sounding diappointed.

"No, wait, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said, not meeting my eyes. "Its not important.

**Patricia's POV**

The following morning, Nina, Fabian, Hermione, Amber and I stood waiting for Harry to show up by a statue of an ugly wizard with an extremely large nose. Hey, all he needs is greasy hair and he'd be exactly like Snape...

"Where is he?" Nina demanded. "He was supposed to be here five minutes ago!"

"Calm down, Nina!" I said. "He's probably just running a little late."

And sure enough, Harry came hurrying down the hallway a few seconds after I said it.

"Sorry I'm late." he said, puffing to catch his breath.

"Where were you?" Nina hissed.

"Working on my egg clue." Harry said.

"I thought you'd already worked it out!" said Hermione suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, I was just...fine-tuning it." Harry replied. "I'm going to need your help with this clue-"

"Harry, the second task is next week! There's only so much we can do by then!" said Hermione.

"Okay, guys!" Nina said, and we all looked at her. "Let's focus on the meeting first, and then the second task."

"Okay, so what was so important that you needed to tell us _right now_ and make us miss Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"Well..." Nina said, and she recounted the conversation she had heard between Rufus and Snape.

"So, you think they're planning something?" Fabian asked.

"Obviously." I said.

"And thats not all." said Harry. We all looked at him. "Last night, when I was working on my egg clue-" Hermione shot him a reproachful look, but he continued. "-I ran into Moody and he pretty much told me that Snape was a Death Eater."

"So you think he's planning to bring back...You-Know-Who?" Amber asked, looking frightened.

"We don't know what he's planning, or even if it's something bad." said Hermione. "Harry, remember the last time you suspected Snape? And he ended up saving your life? And besides, Dumbledore trusts Snape."

"Yeah, well, Dumbledore trusted Quirrel and he had freaking Voldemort on the back of his head." said Harry.

"But-"

"Hermione, I still think we should look into it." said Harry. "Better safe than sorry, right?"

Everyone nodded except Hermione, who frowned.

"What do you mean, look into it?"

"I think we should break in and search Snape's office."

This statement was met with silence.

"Harry, that's insane," said Hermione finally, "we can't just-"

But she stopped talking abruptly as someone rounded the corner. We all gasped-it was Snape.

"Why aren't you all in Hogsmeade?" he demanded.

"Oh...well, you see, we were just..." Nina began.

"...waiting for everyone to meet us here." I said quickly, before Nina could come up with another one of her crazy lies. "But, now everone's here, so we can go, right guys?"

They all nodded quickly, but Snape looked at us suspiciously.

"Well, you had better get going." he said. "Otherwise, people might think you are...up to something."

He walked away, leaving Harry glaring holes into the back of his head.

"We have to do this, guys." said Harry determinedly.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and I were under his invisibility cloak, on our way to Snape's office with Amber and Hermione trailing behind us. The plan was for Harry and I to sneak into his office under the cloak, and Amber and Hermione would stand guard. It would look too suspicious if four people stood guard, so Nina and Fabian went back to the common room to wait for us.

When we arrived at the door to Snape's office, I glanced around, pulled out my wand and whispered "Alohamora."

The lock clicked open and we stepped in, amazed that Snape had made it so easy for someone to break in. I shut the door behind us, and Harry pulled off the cloak.

"Okay, so what are we looking for again?" I asked.

"Anything that might connect Snape with the Death Eaters." Harry replied, opening one of the drawers of Snape's desk and rummaging through it.

I opened one of the file cabinets. It was a complete wreck. Things were scattered all over the place, and all of the papers were out of order. I frowned. It wouldn't be like Snape to keep his cabinet in disarray like this.

I turned back to Harry. "It looks like someone else has already searched here."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot! Last night when I ran into Moody, Snape was there at first, and he said that someone had broken into his office! And I saw on the Marauder's Map that it was Mr. Crouch!"

I groaned. "Harry, thats kind of HUGE information to forget to tell us! If Mr. Crouch didn't find anything, then neither will we."

I closed the filing cabinet and started walking towards the door. "Come-" I heard two bangs coming from the wall outside-the signal that Snape was coming.

Harry and I froze, then dove for the invisibility cloak, pulling it on just as Snape walked in the door. Too late, I realized that Harry had left a drawer open, but all I could do was hold my breath and hope for the best.

Snape looked around the room suspiciously, his eyes narrowing when he saw the open drawer.

"Potter." he muttered. Then he spoke in a normal voice. "Potter, I know it's you! Take off your cloak and explain exactly why you broke into my office."

Harry and I didn't move. Snape's eyes, if possible got even more narrow.

"Fine, if you want to play games..." his voice trailed off, and he started walking around the room with his arms out, grabbing into thin air. I glanced at Harry nervously. We couldn't move, for fear of knocking something over, or tripping on the cloak.

But, just as Snape's fingers were inches from us, we heard a voice come from the hallway.

"Oh, Professor Snape, come quickly!" we heard Amber say. "Someone's knocked over one of your potions in your classroom-I don't know what it is, but it's burning a hole in the floor!"

Snape swore loudly, and with one last look around the room, he walked out the door in the direction of Amber's voice.

I let out a sigh of relief, and we hurried out of the room before Snape returned.

We didn't take off the cloak until we were safely in the common room. It was pretty much deserted, except for the few first and second years that weren't allowed to go into Hogsmeade, and Nina and Fabian, who were sitting on a couch by the fire. We started to walk over to them, but were blocked by an angry Mara.

"Forget something?" Mara snarled at Harry.

"Oh-I-er..." the Harry's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry Mara, I was-"

"Busy? With what?" she demanded, glancing at me. "So busy sneaking around with other girls that you forgot about our Hogsmeade date?"

"No! Mara! It wasn't like that, I sw-" Harry spluttered. I inched away towards Nina and Fabian, having no desire to stand there awkwardly while Harry and Mara fought.

"And not only that, but you've been ditching me for the past week, and blowing me off for everything!" Tears were streaming down Mara's cheeks.

"Mara, I'm so-" Harry reached out to put a hand on Mara's shoulder, but she jerked away.

"Save it Harry, I'm done." she turned on her heel and went up into the girl's dormitory.

Harry stood there in shock for a moment, then sighed and went up to his dormitory.

Nina, Fabian and I watched him sympathetically.

"Maybe we should've included Mara in Sibuna..." Nina said uncertainly.

"No, it's not our fault." I said. "Harry should have paid more attention to her, and not stood her up today."

"I suppose." said Nina. "But he really should be focusing on the second task next week."

"I think I'll go talk to him." said Fabian, and he went up into the dormitory after Harry.

I sat down next to Nina, and a few minutes later, Amber and Hermione came in.

"Did our distraction work?" Amber asked eagerly.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks. You guys totally saved our butts."

"No problem." said Hermione. "So did you guys find anything?"

I shook my head. "Nope. And Harry left out a very important detail-Crouch searched Snape's office last night."

"What? Why didn't he tell us that at the Sibuna meeting?"Hermione asked.

"He has a lot on his mind, he probably just forgot." answered Nina.

"But still, thats a pretty big thing to forget." I said.

"Give him a break, Patricia." said Nina. "He involuntarily became a champion in a life-threatening tournament, Someone obviously wants him dead because they put his name in, his girlfriend just broke up with him-"

"What?" asked Hermione, jumping up. "Mara broke up with him?"

Nina and I nodded, and Hermione hurried up to our dormitory, probably to talk to Mara.

"I wish Patricia would break up with Krum already." said Amber in a stage whisper to Nina. I glared at her.

"Sorry." said Amber, but she didn't sound it.

"Get this into your thick skull." I growled. "Viktor likes me, not you."

Amber grinned mischeviously. "Not for long!" She got up, ans skipped up to the girls dormitory.

I narrowed my eyes. Amber was up to something, and so was Snape. And I was going to find out what they were.

**Like I said, I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but it is what it is. :P The next chapter will be better, I promise! It'll also be the second task :D REVIEW!**


	20. House of the Second Task

**Ok so I've been planning out this chapter for months, and I'm actually pretty pleased with the way it turned out-I hope you are too, but I won't know unless you review! (Hey, that rhymed! :D ) The reason it took so long was I wanted to take my time with it and make it good to make up for last chapter :P**

**You'll probably recognize some of the dialog from the book, but it was so awesome that I just had to add it in! Therefore, I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to the wonderful JKR, my inspiration(:**

**On with the chapter!**

**Ch. 20: House of the Second Task  
Hermione's POV  
**  
"This is impossible." Harry groaned, shoving yet another book away from him. He, Ron, Fabian, Nina, Patricia and I were all in the library, poring over books, trying to find any information that might help Harry with the second task.

"There's nothing." said Fabian. "_Nothing."_

"I don't reckon it can be done." said Ron flatly. He and I were back on speaking terms, after agreeing to just be friends for the time being.

"There must be something..." Nina muttered, holding the candle closer to the book. "They'd never set a task thats undoable."

"They have." said Ron. "Harry, just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your head in, yell at the merpeople to give back whatever they've nicked and see if they chuck it out. Best you can do mate."

"There's a way of doing it!" I said crossly. "There just has to be!"

I just didn't understand it. The library had never failed me before, and now, when I needed it most, it didn't have what I was looking for. Figures.

"I know what I should have done," said Harry, resting his face on the book he was currently reading. "I should've learned to be an animagus."

"Yeah, you could've turned yourself into a goldfish anytime you wanted." said Patricia.

"Or a frog." yawned Harry. He was probably exhausted. I know I was, and I didn't have half as much to worry about as he did.

I sighed. "It takes years to become an animagus, and then you have to register yourself and everything."

"Hermione, I was joking..." said Harry wearily.

"Oh, this is no use." said Nina, slamming a book shut. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Jerome's voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

Nina, Fabian, Ron, Harry, Patricia and I looked up. Alfie and Jerome emerged from behind some bookshelves.

"What're you doing here?" Ron asked them.

"Looking for Patricia." Alfie answered. "McGonagal wants you."

"Why?" Patricia demanded.

"Dunno...she looked a bit grim, though." said Jerome. "We're supposed to take you down to her office."

Patricia glanced at us. "Well, I'll meet you guys in the common room."

We all nodded, and she followed Alfie and Jerome out of the library.

We continued reading, but around eight o'clock, Madam Pince shoo'ed us out. Ladened down with all the books we could carry, we headed up to the common room to and continued poring over books.

Four hours later, my brain was fried. Which is saying something, because I'm used to reading for long periods of time, but I was starting to agree with Ron and Fabian-there was _nothing._ Plus, Patricia still hadn't returned and I was beginning to worry about her.

"Okay, it's official." said Ron. "They've assigned an impossible task."

"They wouldn't d-d-do that." I said, yawning. I noticed Nina had fallen asleep, her head resting on Fabian's shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind.

Harry stood up suddenly. "I'm going to the library." he said. "You guys can go to bed."

"No, we can come." I said, standing up and feeling dizzy with lack of sleep.

"No, it's okay...I'll find something." Harry went up to his dormitory and returned a few minutes later with his invisibility cloak.

"Seriously guys, you can go to bed. I'll find something." he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Harry pulled the cloak over himself and left.

"You heard him, let's get to bed." said Ron. "I'm beat." he traipsed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

I looked over at Fabian and saw he was trying to gently wake Nina up. She sat up slowly and looked around.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm just really tired. Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Harry went back to the library under his cloak, and Ron went to bed." I explained. "I was just going to finish reading through these last few books and then go to bed as well."

"Yeah, same here." said Fabian.

"Alright, I'll help too." said Nina, and the three of us continued looking through books.

Finally, I had finished my stack of books and I went over to the other side of the common room where we were piling up the books we had already checked to make sure we hadn't missed anything.

While I was over there, I couldn't help but overhear Nina and Fabian's conversation.

"So, what do you think they have that Harry would miss most?" Nina was asking Fabian.

"I don't know...his broomstick?" Fabian replied, tossing another book aside.

"Maybe..." Nina replied. They were silent for a few seconds. "What would the mermaids take from you, if you were in the tournament?"

"What?"

"Like, what's the most important thing in the world to you?" Nina asked.

Fabian paused for a second, and then looked at Nina. "You."

In the dim light, I could see that they were both blushing.

"Me?" Nina said softly.

Fabian nodded, and Nina smiled. They leaned in, and-

_BAM! _I had been paying more attention to Nina and Fabian than the stack of books I was leaning against, and they had all fallen to the ground. I hurriedly bent over to retrieve them, but the damage was done-Nina and Fabian had jumped apart, and were now looking around embarrassedly.

"I should-I should...get to bed." Fabian stammered, standing up. "Night."

"Night." said Nina, watching him rather sadly.

When he had gone up the steps, I walked over at sat down on the couch next to Nina.

"I'm sorry about that." I said. "I was trying to be quiet, but..."

"It's okay." said Nina, not meeting my eyes.

We lapsed into silence. Nina continued flipping through pages of the few remaining books, and I watched her, wondering what was going through her head.

"Hermione?" said Nina suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...like Fabian?" Nina asked uncertainly.

"Of course." I replied confusedly. "He's cool."

"No, I mean, like, like him." said Nina.

"Oh! No way!" I said, finally understanding why she looked so upset. "He's nice and everything, but..." I trailed off.

Nina looked relieved. "Oh, okay. Cool."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. "Do _you _like him?"

Her face went beet red. "No, n-not at all." she stammered. "What would make you think that?"

I raised my eyebrows, and she sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Sorta." I replied. "And you're sure you remember absolutely nothing about the ball?"

Nina groaned. "Everybody keeps asking me that, so I'm kinda getting the feeling that something happened that nobody wants to tell me about. But no, I don't remember anything."

"I wish I didn't." I muttered, remembering Ron and how complicated that night made things.

"Well, can you tell me what happened?" Nina asked.

I squirmed uncomfortably. Should I tell her? Should I let Fabian? But, _will _Fabian ever tell her?

"Alright." I said reluctantly. "But you cannot tell anyone, _anyone, _that I told you, especially not Fabian, because I'm pretty sure he'd behead me."

Nina nodded, so I continued. "Well...While you and Fabian were dancing, he...asked you out, and you said yes, and then you guys kissed."

"_Seriously?_" Nina looked shocked. "Why didn't he tell me?"

I shrugged. "Too shy, I guess."

"Why would he be too shy?" Nina asked, mostly to herself. "We're best friends, he can tell me anything..."

The clock chimed one o'clock and we both jumped.

"We should probably get to bed." I said. "We'll probably have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah." said Nina, standing up. "Oh, I hope Harry finds something soon, so he can get some sleep!"

"Me too." I agreed, waving my wand so that he books disappeared to the library.

We walked up the steps to the girl's dormitory and got into bed. Strangely, neither Mara nor Patricia was there, but I was too tired to think more about it, so I fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to Amber shaking me.

"What?" I grumbled.

"The first task starts in an hour, and I thought you might want to get some breakfast beforehand." said Amber. I looked over and saw Nina sitting up in bed too; Amber had evidently just woken her too.

"An hour?" I said, getting out of bed.

Amber nodded. "You guys apparently stayed up late last night."

"Yeah, no kidding." I said, rubbing my eyes.

We met Fabian and Ron in the common room.

"Where's Harry?" I asked them.

They shrugged. "No idea." said Fabian. "Maybe he's gone down to breakfast early."

"And Mara and Patricia are still missing too." said Nina. "Maybe they went down to breakfast early with Harry."

"I doubt Mara would go _anywhere _with Harry." I said. "She's still furious at him."

But, when we got down to breakfast, none of them were there. I was starting to worry. What if Alfie and Jerome had done something to Patricia instead of taking her to McGonagal, like locking her up somewhere as a prank? Or what if Harry had been caught in the library last night, and was going to be expelled?

We headed down to the lake, and sat in the front row of the stands. There weren't many people there yet, and Harry, Mara and Patricia were nowhere in sight.

Finally, after about half an hour, the whole school was in the stands, and all the champions were there, except Harry. And Mara and Patricia hadn't showed up either.

I glanced nervously at Ron's watch. It read 8:57-the task started in three minutes. Where was Harry? He was going to miss the task!

"Where is he?" Nina whispered to me, evidently thinking the same thing.

"No idea." I replied. "Do you think he was caught and expelled last night?"

She shook her head. "No, they would have made an announcement that he won't be competing...wouldn't they?"

Suddenly, we saw a figure sprinting towards the lake. It was-

"Harry!" said Nina, pointing excitedly. "There he is!"

Harry stopped running when he reached the spot where all the other champions were standing, and paused to catch his breath. He looked like he was holding a green blob in his hand.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task," came Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "which wil start on my whistle. They have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three then: One...Two..._Three!"_

I watched as Harry ripped off his shoes and socks, shoved the green blob into his mouth and waded into the lake.

"What is he doing?" I asked. "And what was that green stuff he ate?"

"No idea." replied Ron.

The crowd had begun laughing at Harry, who looked rather foolish just standing there in waist-deep water.

"Come on, Harry..." I heard Nina mutter.

Suddenly, Harry dove into the water and the crowd cheered. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you suppose that green stuff was?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know." I said. "But I hope its working."

**Mara's POV**

I woke up as soon as I felt my head break the suface of the lake. Spluttering and gasping, I looked around and saw a little blonde-haired girl that I remembered to be Fleur's hostage on one side of me, and Harry on the other.

It took me a second to remember why I was in the middle of the lake, and couldn't remember anything for the past twelve hours. McGonagal thought that I would be the thing Harry would miss most, so he had to rescue me from the lake.

"You alright?" Harry asked me.

I nodded. "You did it! You saved me!" I beamed and wrapped my arms around his as best as I could while we were treading water in the middle of the lake.

He grinned. "Yeah. Can you help me with her? I don't think she can swim well." he gestured to Fleur's sister. I grabbed one of her arms and Harry grabbed the other, and we began to swim back to shore.

"Why'd you bring her back, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, Fleur didn't come and I couldn't just leave her-"

"Harry, you didn't actually believe what the song said, did you? Dumbledore never would have let us drown!" I said exasperatedly.

Harry scowled. "But the song said-"

"They only said that to make sure you returned within the time limit!" I said.

Harry didn't respond, just kept swimming.

"So... Am I really the thing you would miss most?" I asked after a pause.

"Er...well...yeah, you are." said Harry, looking me in the eye.

I almost forgot to swim, and would've dropped like a stone to the bottom of the lake. He missed me? Or, he would miss me? Even after I yelled at him and refused to speak to him? I beamed at him again, forgetting that I was supposed to be angry at him.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?" I heard Fleur shrieking when we crawled out of the water. Madam Pomfrey seized us and wrapped us up in blankets so tight that they felt like straightjackets, and forced hot potions down our throats that made our ears gush steam. I saw Patricia, who had been Krum's hostage, waving at me.

"Harry, well done! You found out how all by yourself!" Nina had run down from the stands and she threw her arms around Harry.

"I-geez, Nina, let me breathe!" Harry said, wrenching himself out of her grasp. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it later."

"You were well outside the time limit though," said Nina. "Did it take you ages to find them?"

"No...I found them okay..." replied Harry uncertainly.

"Harry, why'd you bring her up?" Ron had appeared too, he pointed at Fleur's sister.

"I didn't want to leave her down there!" said Harry crossly.

"Don't be thick, Dumbledore wouldn't've let her drown!" said Ron.

"I've heard." Harry grumbled, glancing at me and I felt slightly guilty for giving him a hard time.

Fleur had walked over, and she turned to Harry.

"You saved 'er." She said breathlessly, "Even though she wasn't your 'ostage.

"Yeah." replied Harry, looking slightly annoyed. Fleur bent down and kissed Harry twice on each cheek. I scowled at her as Harry turned red. Stupid Veela.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached a decision." Ludo Bagman's voice boomed accross the stadium. "The merpeople have told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows..."

Bagman said that Fleur recieved twenty-five points, Cedric got forty-seven, and Krum got forty. Then, it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter returned last, and well outside the time limit of one hour. However, the merpeople informed us that Harry was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to return all hostages to safety, and not merely his own. Most of the judges-" Bagman gave Professor Zeno a nasty look-"agree that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However...Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

I threw my arms around Harry again as everyone else cheered for him.

"There you go, Harry!" Ron shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all-you were showing moral fiber!"

"The third and final task will take place on the Twenty-Fourth of June." Bagman continued. "The champions will be notified of what is to come exactly one month beforehand. Thank you for your continued support."

People started to file out of the stands. We started to follow, with Madam Pomfrey ushering us to get warm clothes, but I heard Amber's voice from over where Victor and Patricia were standing.

"Oh, Victor, you must be so thirsty." said Amber, batting her eyelashes. "Would you care for a drink?" She held out a goblet.

Nina, for some reason, looked very alarmed about this. She ran over and knocked into Amber, causing her to drop the goblet and spill its contents all over the grass.

"Nina!" Amber shrieked. "How could you?"

"Oh, sorry, my bad." said Nina. "Here, if you're really thirsty-" she picked up the goblet and filled it with water with a tap of her wand and handed it to Krum. "There you go."

With a slightly confused look at Nina and Amber, Viktor took the goblet and walked over to talk to his headmaster, Professor Zeno.

"What was that all about?" Patricia demanded.

"Well..." Nina hesitated. "Amber was trying to give him a love potion."

Patricia looked outraged, as did Amber.

"Nina! I asked you to keep a secret!" said Amber, at same time Patricia was saying "Amber! How could you?"

"I'm sorry Amber, but I couldn't let you do that." Nina said.

Patricia glared at Amber and shoved her, hard. Amber grabbed onto Nina to try to steady herself, but they both ended up falling-into the lake.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fabian and I all gasped and rushed over. They had only fallen in knee-deep water, but they were still soaked. Fabian quickly ran in to help Nina up, and Hermione and I went to help Amber. The people that were still in the stands stopped what they were doing to watch.

"No!" Amber shoved Hermione and I aside, causing usto trip and fall down into the water too. Amber stood up, grabbed Patricia's arm and yanked her in.

Madam Pomfrey looked over just as Patricia was being yanked into the water.

"What's going on?" she demanded, marching over to us. Her eyes widened in anger when she saw that Nina, Amber, Patricia, Fabian, Hermione and I were all in the lake, all soaking wet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed angrily. "Never, in all my time at Hogwarts, have I seen such childish behaivor! And especially now, when we're trying to make a good impression on the foreign guests!" She paused, breathing heavily like an angry rhino. "You all have detention! And thirty points from Gryffindor!"

She stormed away, leaving us in silence.

Detention? Detention? _I _had gotten detention? I had never been in detention before, and all I was trying to do was help Amber out of the water! I glared at Amber, who mouthed "Sorry!" with a guilty expression on her face.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we should get back to the common room."

Everyone agreed, and Harry stepped into the water and held out his hand to help me up. When we were out of the water, he grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him.

He grinned back. "No problem."

"I can't believe we got detention!" Nina fretted on the way back. "I've never gotten detention before!"

"Relax, Nina." said Harry. "I'm pretty sure I've gotten at least one detention every year since I've been here."

"But have you lost Gryffindor thirty points in one go?" I asked.

"Uh, Hermione, Neville and I lost Gryffindor 150 points in one go in our first year." Harry said.

I looked at Hermione in surprise. She buried her face in her hands. "Don't remind me." she grumbled.

"And there's plenty of worse reasons to get detention." said Ron. "Harry and I got one in our second year because we flew a car to Hogwarts."

"You _flew_ a car?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, they did." said Hermione, shooting a disapproving glance in Harry's and Ron's direction. "And Ron broke his wand in the process, which made him barf up slugs when he tried to curse Malfoy."

"But thats not the point," said Ron hastily as we all laughed. "The point is, there are plenty of worse reasons to get detention than this, so don't worry about it."

When we got back to the castle, I showered, changed into dry clothes, and them went down to the common room to read for a little while.

Hermione, Harry, Fabian and Nina were already there. I took a seat on the couch next to Hermione as Harry stood up.

"Mara, could I-talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, and I followed him over to the other side of the common room, away from everyone else.

"Look," Harry began, "I'm really sorry about...what happened and I was wondering if..." he hesitated. "Will you take me back?"

"Of course I will." I said smiling, and he grinned back. "I'm really sorry about yelling at you and stuff."

"Its fine." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. I took his hand and we walked back over to everyone else, together.

**I know, laaaaaaammmmeeee ending, but I'm terrible at writing begginnings and endings. :P**

**The part where they're all pushing each other into the lake may have seemed pretty pointless(it was :P) but when I wrote last chapter where Amber was making the love potion, I thought I was going to do something with it, but I changed my mind after I posted the chapter so I just added that part in instead. **

**I really would like to get more reviews, because when I only get a few it makes me think that you guys don't like it. I mean, I get it, the last chapter was terrible, but I'm really hoping that I'll get more this chapter. If you don't like it, give me some suggestions to make it better(in a NICE way, mind you :P) and if you do like it, let me know so I'm motivated to continue! **


	21. House of Ferrets

**I am so terribly sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, and Tumblr has been...distracting :P This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter, and its written in Ron's POV which I've never done before, so I'd appreciate it if you let me know how I did when you review :)**

**So, I'm trying to plan out the rest of the story, and I'm thinkin' another chapter after this one, 2-3 more for the third task(Yeah, ALOT is going to happen in the third task so get ready ;) ), and 1 or 2 for the conclusion and then its over D': But I'm considering writing a sequel that takes place in the OOTP...what do you guys think?**

**Enjoy & Review! :)**

**Ch. 21: House of Ferrets  
Ron's POV**

"What are those for?" I asked Hagrid, pointing to some crates he had sitting out. A month had passed since the second task, and this had pretty much gone back to normal. Hermione, Harry, Nina, Fabian, Mara and I had gotten to Care of Magical Creatures a bit early to talk to Hagrid.

"Not more skrewts, are they?" asked Harry, eyeing the crates suspiciously.

"You'll see." Hagrid replied mysteriously, and Harry, Hermione and I exchanged worried looks. I hoped he hadn't gotten more skrewts, that would be nightmare...

Finally, the rest of the class arrived, and Hagrid explained that there were nifflers in the crates, not skrewts(The whole class sighed in relief when he said this).

"Useful little treasure detectors." said Hagrid happily. "Thought we'd have some fun with them today. See over there?" He pointed at mounds of freshly turned earth over by the pumkin patch. "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize for whoever's niffler finds the most."

We each took a niffler and gathered around the mounds of dirt.

"Ah, yeah, yeh might want to take off all yer valuables, or else they'll go for them." said Hagrid, after Amber screamed bloody murder when her niffler went after her charm bracelet. I quickly removed my watch before letting my niffler loose.

Overall, it was probably the most fun we've ever had in Care of Magical Creatures. My niffler brought up loads of gold(Shame it was leprechaun gold that disappears after a few hours, I could've used it for the next Hogsmeade trip) and I ended up winning a giant slad of Honeydukes chocolate because my niffler brought up the most gold.

"Nice job, Ron!" said Mara as she, Harry, Hermione, Nina, Fabian and I walked back up to the castle after the lesson. Since she and Harry had started dating, she had been hanging out with us a lot more recently. Which was okay, I guess, she was nice enough, but when she and Harry start acting all lovey-dovey it makes things weird between Hermione and I. Even though we had agreed to be friends, it was still uncomfortable when it was just the two of us. And it doesn't help when Nina and Fabian are there too, because they're so obvious about liking each other it makes me sick. Seriously. If I catch Fabian staring longingly at Nina in Charms class one more time, I _will _be sick.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Wealsey?" said a drawling voice behind us when we walked into the entrace hall. Malfoy. "For once in your life, you actually had the most gold."

I felt my face grow hot. "Shut it, Malfoy." I snapped. I was sick of him making cracks about my family being poor!

"And by the state of your house, you could use some gold." Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle guaffawed behind him.

"Get stuffed Malfoy." said Hermione. "C'mon."

We turned to leave, but Malfoy called after us. "Wait, Weasley! You might want to see this."

We turned back to see him smirking and holding out a Daily Prophet clipping from a few months ago. "_Mayhem at the Ministry." _he read. "It's about your loser of a father, Weasley. How he messed up at the World Cup a few months ago."

I was shaking with fury. Everyone in the entrance hall was listening at this point.

"And look, there's a picture!" Malfoy flipped the paper over and held it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house-if you can call it a house! Your mother couls do with losing a bit a weight, couldn't she?"

I launched myself at Malfoy, but Hermione and Fabian grabbed the back of my robes to stop me. Furious, I tried to break free. I was sick of that stupid arse insulting my family!

"Shut up, Malfoy!" said Fabian.

"Oh yeah, Potter, Granger, didn't you stay with them this summer? So tell me, is his mother really that porky or is it just the picture?"

I made another furious lunge for Malfoy but was held back by Hermione and Fabian again.

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy?" said Harry, he too seizing the back of my robes to keep me from atacking Malfoy. "That expression she's got-like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were there?"

To my delight, Malfoy turned pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut then." said Harry, turning away to leave.

There was a BANG! and something white flew between Harry and Nina.

We all reached for our wands, but before I even touched mine, I heard a second loud bang and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

We spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the staircase, his wand pointed at a pure white ferret sitting in the exact spot where Malfoy had been standing a moment ago.

There were a few seconds of silence while everyone was trying to figure out what was going on, but then when people started putting two and two together and realizing that Malfoy _was _the ferret, everyone started laughing.

Moody pointed his wand at Malfoy the ferret, and started bouncing him up and down.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponents back is turned." he growled. "Never-do-that-again!"

I was doubled over in laughter, clutching a stitch in my side, and so were Harry, Nina, Fabian, Mara and Hermione.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. Professor McGonagal stood at the top of the steps, clutching a stack of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagal." said Moody calmly, as if bouncing a bully-gone-ferret was perfectly normal.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Teaching." replied Moody, still calm.

"Teach-Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagal, dropping all the books she was carrying.

"Yep." said Moody.

"No!" Professor McGonagal shouted, hurrying down the steps. She waved her wand, and with a BANG! Malfoy reappeared, pink-faced and lying on the ground.

"Moody, we _never _use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said McGonagal. "Surely Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah." replied Moody, looking unconcerned.

Harry caught my eye and grinned. Just last night, we had been talking about how Moody was brilliant-but mad.

"Nobody talk to me." I said, as we sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later.

"Why not?" asked Hermione, looking surprised.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever..." I replied, closing my eyes. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

Hermione, Harry, Fabian, Mara and Nina burst out laughing, causing some Slytherins walking past us to scowl, evidently having heard what we were laughing about.

"So, Ron, did Percy reply yet?" Nina asked. We had written to Percy a few weeks ago, asking if he knew anything about Mr. Crouch's mysterious illness after Harry told me about seeing him break into Snape's office on the Marauder's Map.

"Oh, er, yeah. Last night." I replied. "He said he didn't know anything and for us to leave him alone."

They exchanged glances with each other. Sometimes I got the feeling they were hiding something from me-I would see them whispering to each other, but stopping abruptly when they saw me, or sometimes they would all just disappear and not come back for a few hours.

We quickly finished eating and hurried up to the common room to finish our homwork. The teachers had been steadily increasing our workload, so most times we were up well into the night completing it.

I sat in my usual seat next to Hermione, who had come up earlier than the rest of us to work on her Ancient Runes Essay. She was writing furiously. Some of her hair had fallen in front of her face, and I resisted the urge to reach out and tuck it behind her ear.

Was that a normal thing for a friend to do to another friend? Or was it because I thought of Hermione as...more than a friend?

I shook my head to clear it, and pretended to be looking for my Divination homework while watching Hermione out of the corner of my eye. There was no way I could like her like that...or was there? I had asked her out, and kissed her at the Yule Ball...but...

Hermione glanced up at me, interupting my thoughts. "Hey." she said.

"Hi." I replied, still searching my bag for my Divination homework.

"So, I was thinking-" she began.

"When aren't you thinking?" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. On the next Hogsmeade visit, I was thinking of going around to all the shopkeepers and asking them to join S.P.E.W. so they could promote it, and hand out flyers to all their customers and stuff."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Would she ever let this spew thing go? "Good luck with that."

"Will you help me?" she asked.

"No." I said flatly.

"But-"

"Hermione, no shopkeeper's going to want to do that." I relied.

She let out her breath in a huff. "Fine, I'll find someone else to help me."

"Good luck with that." I said again.

She glared at me, and walked over to sit next to Harry, presumably to ask him to help with spew. I shook my head, and joined Nina and Fabian in making up horrible stuff that was going to happen to us for our Divination homework.

We were all very amused in our next Divination class, when Professor Trelawney told us we had gotten top marks on our homework, and read portions of it to the class. However, we were less amused when she told us she wanted another month's worth of predictions.

Scowling at the amount of homework we had to do, I put away my books and watched Professor Trelawney point out the "fascinating effects" of Mars. It was boiling hot in the room, because Trelawney never put out that stupid fire, but thankfully Harry opened a window which made it a bit better.

I sank into a doze, no longer listening to Trelawney. I wondered what Hermione was doing in Arithmancy, maybe she was-

All of a sudden, Harry collapsed to the floor, shouting and clutching his scar.

**So there ya go (: I know that in the book, the ferret incident happened way earlier in the year, but its one of my favorite so I just had to add it in :D Even though this chapter was a total filler, I still like reviews! Let me know how I did with Ron's point of view! Thanks! (: xxx**

**Oh, and follow me on Tumblr if you wanna! I'm accio- potter- book . tumblr . com except without all the spaces because Fanfiction won't let me post a link. :)**

**Review! :)**


	22. House of the Third Task

**Hey guys, I'm back! I changed my pen name (it used to be HPsibunaSara) so I apologize for any confusion.**

**I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block for a while(again, I know :P ) so I've done a few challenges and school just started, so it's been pretty insane. But, I hope this chapter is worth the wait! :) **

**School was cancelled for me today because we've been getting a lot of rain and the roads have been flooded, so I spent most of the day working on this because I luff you guys so much!**

**So, enjoy chapter...what is it now, 22? Wow! When I started this, I didn't expect to get past chapter five xD But, it's all thanks to you lovely people! Your reviews seriously make my day, and I don't know where I be right now if I hadn't continued writing! I luff you all! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 22: House of The Third Task**

_Diffindo!"_ she whispers, and a hole appears in the side of the hedge. She begins to frantically pull it open until it is large enough for her to climb through.

Once she's inside, she quickly glances around, before running along the path to her right.

She comes to a dead end and pulls out her wand. "_Point me."_ she whispers, and her wand spins around and points to her left. She runs in that direction for a while, slowing down when she sees a glowing, bluish light in front of her. Frowning, she pulls out her wand.

As she gets closer, she realizes what it is and begins running again.

All of a sudden, she feels something hit her, and is knocked to the ground. She feels ropes coil around her entire body. She struggles to free herself, but the ropes are too strong.

A person steps out of the shadows with their wand out. The girl sees them and gasps. "Help me, please!"

The person merely smiles.

"Please! Let me go!" The girl shrieks, struggling to free herself of the ropes. "You don't understand, I have to-"

"No, we haven't come all this way to be thwarted by a group of children!" says the person.

The girl struggles even harder, but the person waves their wand in front of her face, and she blacks out.

**-Twelve Hours Earlier-**

**Nina's POV**

"Harry, you're doing brilliantly." I said, after he had successfully stunned Ron for the fifth time in a row. Hermione quickly went over to revive him. "You're going to win, I know it."

Harry grinned. Ron sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Can't we kidnap Mrs. Norris? Let's stun her for a bit. Not that I'm complaining," he said ruefully, "but I'm aching all over."

"Well, you keep missing the cushions! Just try and fall backwards." said Hermione impatiently.

"Once you're stunned, you can't aim too well Hermione!" said Ron angrily. "Why don't you take a turn?"

"Well, I think we'd better get to breakfast." I said hastily, before another agrument could break out between them. It was the day of the third task, and Hermione, Ron and I had woken up early to help Harry practice. We thought he could use some more, because after all the weird stuff that had been happening lately, we didn't know what to expect tonight.

Harry had fallen asleep in Divination, and had a dream about Voldemort and his follower, Peter Pettigrew. Then, he had gone down to the Quidditch Pitch to find out about the first task and had seen Mr. Crouch wandering around, but when he came back with Dumbledore, Crouch was gone. Combine those things with the other weird things that had happened already(like the incident after the Yule Ball) and you had some very suspicious circumstances.

"Yeah, you're right." said Harry. "But you lot need to study for your exams."

"Don't be silly." said Hermione. "Helping you is much more important."

Ron nodded. "At least we'll do well in Defense Against The Dark Arts."

At breakfast, a screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying the Daily Prophet. She took a glance at the front page, and spat pumpkin juice all over it.

"What is it?" Harry and I asked at the same time.

"Nothing." said Hermione, but Ron grabbed the paper.

"No way." he said furiously. "Not today. That old cow!"

"What?" I asked. "Rita Skeeter again?"

"No." said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"It's about me, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"No." said Fabian, who had just taken the paper from Ron, in an unconvincing tone.

I grabbed the paper from Fabian and read it. The headline was: _Harry Potter, Disturbed and Dangerous._

I glanced sheepishly up at Harry. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Let me see it."

Very reluctantly, I handed him the paper. He read it over, looking unconcerned.

"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" said Harry lightly when he looked up.

"She must be trying a new angle." said Hermione. "People are probably getting bored of reading about you being a tragic hero."

Mara sat down at the table next to Harry. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing our expressions.

Harry handed her the paper. She read it over, looking furious.

"I've just about _had it_ with that stupid Skeeter woman!" she said angrily. "I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do!"

She took an angry bite of toast and stormed back out of the hall.

"Wait! We're due in History od Magic in ten minutes!" Harry called after her. He shook his head. "She must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing an exam."

"How much do you want to bet she does a Hermione and comes back with a box of 'I Hate Rita Skeeter' badges?" said Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"Well, we can't think about that right now," I said briskly. "Harry needs to focus on preparing for the third task."

"Yeah, have you got all the spells down?" asked Fabian. Harry nodded. "What d'you suppose you're going to do while we're taking exams?"

Being a school champion, Harry was exempt from taking exams.

"Dunno, read again I supose." Harry replied.

"Potter." said a firm voice from behind us. It was McGonagal. "The champions are congregating in the hall after breakfast. Your families will be there to greet you."

"My _family?_" Harry gaped after her as she walked away. "She doesn't expect the Dursley's to turn up, does she?"

"No idea, but we'd better hurry or we'll be late for Binns." said Hermione, jumping up. Ron, Fabian and I followed suit. We wished Harry luck and hurried to History of Magic.

The morning was extremely dull, but our exams were easier than I thought they'd be, considering we had put all our studying time into helping Harry prepare for the third task.

We returned to the Great Hall for lunch to find that Ron's mother and older brother, Bill, had turned up to support Harry. Mrs. Weasley was short, stout, and very kind. She greeted each of us warmly as we were introduced. Bill was tall and thin with long hair(which was red like the rest of his family) and seemed nice enough.

The afternoon went the same way the morning had, so by dinnertime, everyone was just about bursting with excitement for the third task-everyone but Harry, that is. I kept glancing nervously at him all throughout dinner to make sure he was alright.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke. "In five minutes time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Krum stood up. The hall burst into applause and cheers. We wished Harry good luck (Mara gave him a kiss for luck) and he left the hall with Mr. Bagman and the other champions.

"Ladies, and Gentleman, the third task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!" Bagman's magically magnfied voice echoed through the stadium. "On my whistle, Harry Potter-" A loud cheer rang through the stadium from all the Gryffidors. " and Cedric Diggory-" More cheers came from the Hufflepuffs. "-will enter the maze first."

The whistle blew, and Harry and Cedric entered the maze.

"What kind of things do you think will be in there?" I asked worriedly. "I hope we prepared him enough!"

"He'll be fine, Nina." said Fabian, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "He's a smart person. I have a good feeling that he'll win."

"I hope so." I said. "Anyway, I don't care if he wins or loses, as long as he gets out of that maze alive."

I looked at Fabian again, but he was frowning at something on the ground below us. "What are looking at?" I asked.

"Look, over there." he pointed towards the edge of the stadium, where I noticed Snape and Rufus talking. They looked like they didn't want to be overheard.

I frowned. "What d'you think they're talking about?"

"No idea." replied Fabian. He glanced at me. "Should we go check it out?"

I nodded, and we exited the stands, and walked over towards Snape and Rufus.

"But he's done it!" I heard Rufus exclaiming as we got closer. Fabian and I ducked down behind one of the stands so they wouldn't see us. "The cup's a portkey that will lead him straight to The Dark-"

"Quiet Zeno." snapped Snape. "We don't want to be overheard."

"But the Dark Lord will rise again!" said Rufus frantically. I shot Fabian an alarmed look. "We will be punished-"

"I said, be quiet!" said Snape angrily. Then he paused. "How do you know this anyway?"

"I saw him do it." said Rufus. "I saw him make it a portkey."

Snape scowled. He spoke so quietly that Fabian and I had to strain to hear him. "Don't lie to me, Zeno. I don't like games."

He swept away, leaving Rufus looking extremely angry. When he too had left, I looked a Fabian. He looked terrified, and I was sure I did too.

"If Rufus was telling the truth..." Fabian began.

"Then the cup's a portkey, to take Harry to You-Know-Who, who will somehow come back." I sucked in a breath. "We need to call an emergency Sibuna meeting."

We sprinted back to the stands, where Hermione, Ron, Mara, Amber and Patricia were sitting.

"Where have you two been?" asked Amber, grinning mischieviously.

"Guys, emergency Sibuna meeting, now!" I said breahlessly. Patricia, Hermione and Amber jumped up at once, but Mara and Ron just looked confused. "I suppose you two better come as well." I added, gesturing to Mara and Ron.

"What's Si-" Mara started.

"Never mind, just come quick!" said Fabian.

We ran down to the bottom of the stands. Night had fallen, so it was hard to see. We snuck underneath the stands and huddled in a circle.

"Will someone please tell me what a bloody Sibuna is?" said Ron exasperatedly.

"No time." I replied. "Fabian and I just overheard Rufus and Snape talking, and Rufus said that somebody-we don't know who-made the Triwizard cup a portkey, and Harry was going to grab it and it was going to take him to You-Know-Who!"

For a few moments, everyone was silent.

"W-what?" Amber asked. "I though You-Know-Who was...gone."

"He said the Dark Lord would rise again." said Fabian grimly.

"Well, we've got to stop it, Harry can't get that cup, he just can't!" said Mara frantically, her eyes welling up with tears.

"We _will_ stop it." I said firmly. "Anyone have any ideas how?"

There was a pause.

"Well, I have one, but it's completely mad, dangerous, and pretty close to impossible." said Hermione quietly.

Everyone stared at her.

"Well, what is it?" Patricia asked after a few seconds.

"Someone...Someone will have to go in the maze after Harry." said Hermione. "I don't know how, but they've got to find him, and stop him from taking the cup."

Silence.

"I mean, I'll go if nobody else does." said Hermione.

"No!" Ron and I said at the same time. "No." I said more firmly. "I'm going."

"No! Nina, you can't!" said Fabian. "I'll go!"

"Fabian, I appreciate it, but I have to do this." I said.

We looked at each other for a few seconds. I tried to make him understand why I absolutely had to do this-Harry was my brother, and I felt I owed it to him.

Fabian looked away. "Okay." he said finally. "Just remember all the jinxes we taught Harry in case you run into anything. And keep your wand out. And-"

"Fabian." I said. He stopped talking and looked at me again.

"Just be careful." he said softly.

At that moment, I was hit with a wave of affection for him. I ran towards him, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

I felt him tense up for a second, then, slowly relax and put his arms around my waist.

"Uhhh...guys?" I heard someone say uncertainly, but we ignored them. All of my problems slipped away, I was in pure, utter bliss-

"Oi! Nina! Fabian! Harry's in danger! We have to help him!" Patricia said loudly.

Annnd it was gone. I let go of Fabian, my mind screaming in protest. But Patricia was right, we had to help Harry.

"I'm always careful." I said to Fabian. He grinned, still looking like he was in shock. He dropped his arms from my waist, and I walked towards the edge of the stands.

"If I'm not back in an hour, tell Dumbledore." I said, glancing around at them. I took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

**Ta da! I hope it was worth the wait :3 Sorry if the beginning confused you, I just wanted to try something different. Oh, and feel free to check out my other stories! -shameless advertising- :P**

**Okay, so here's the deal with reviews: If you review this story, and you have a story in a fandom that I like, I will review it if I haven't already! So it's a win-win for both of us! :)**

**Follow me on Tumblr if you wanna (: accio-potter-book. tumblr. com  
Or on Twitter! HPsibunaSara (: -more shameless advertising- :P**

**I'll try to update quicker this time...Though I make no promises, because school is insane 0.o Though reviews do motivate me to write faster...(hint, hint, wink, wink ;) )**

**I hope you all have a spectacular rest of the week! REVIEW & I will review one of your stories! I luff you all dearly! :)**


	23. House of Imposter

**It's the beginning of the end, my friends. There are only 2 chapters left after this one! So, you know what would really make a writer happy when their story is in its final chapters? REVIEWS! Seriously people, I only got 5 last time! I know that's more than most people get, but still!**

**I purposely made this chapter short and gave no resolution whatsoever in it because I got so few reviews last time. 42 of you have this on story alert (yes, I know who you are! :P ) and last chapter got HUNDREDS of visits, but only five reviews!**

**I hate to do this, but, I'm not updating again until I get at least ten reviews. If I don't get ten, well, than consider this story over! It's not that hard to review, just take a few seconds to leave me some feedback! Constructive criticism is good, just no flames! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you wanted to see more of, anything! Pllllleeeeeeaaaaassseeee!**

**Oh, and I'd love it if you'd vote on the poll on my profile! It will help me decide what to do when this story is over. I listed a sequel to this as one of the options, but the chances of that are very slim. **

**This chapter is pretty different from the others, There's not a lot of dialog and I'm trying to reel it in a bit, because we're so close to the end. But I hope you like it anyway!**

**Enjoy! This is the third to last chapter! and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 23: House of Imposter  
Nina's Point of View**

"_Diffindo!"_ I whispered, and a hole appeared in the side of the hedge. I began to pull it open, until it was large enough for me to fit through, praying that none of the teachers saw me.

I climbed inside and I glanced around, before taking the path to the right. I ran along the pathway, carefully avoiding tripping over roots.

After a while, I came to a dead end. I groaned in frustration and kicked the hedge.

Suddenly, I remembered a spell that Hermione had taught Harry, so your wand will point to the north. I pulled out my wand. What was it again? Oh yeah-

"_Point me._" I whispered, and it spun around in my hand and pointed to the left. I backtracked along the path I came, until I came across one that turned left. _Where was Harry?_

I thought about calling his name, but didn't want to atract any other creatures. Plus, I wasn't supposed to be in the maze, so if I was caught by a teacher, I'd be in toruble.

I kept running along, making random turns and praying that I wouldn't run into anything. After about half an hour of this, I made a left turn and saw a glowing bluish light at the end of the pathway. I frowned an raised my wand.

Wait a second! _It was the cup! _ I began to run towards it, hoping to guard it and stop anyone who cam accross it from touching it.

Suddenly, I felt something slam into me, and I was knocked to the ground. I felt ropes begin to coil around me a struggled to break free, but they were too strong.

A person stepped out of another shadowey pathway with their wand out, and pointed at me. It was Professor Moody! He must have seen me through the hedges with his magical eye, and come to get me out of the maze. But why did he have to put ropes around me?

"Help me! Please!" I shouted at him, but he merely smiled.

I struggled even harder. "Please! Let me go! You don't understand, I have to-"

"No! We did not come all this way to be thwarted by a group of children!" Moody said.

Well, that was odd. I guess he _really _didn't want me messing up the third task...

I struggled against the bonds, but he waved his wand in front of my face and everything went black.

My ears were assaulted by a loud banging and clattering sound. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was sitting in a hard, wooden chair in a dimly lit room that I recognized to be Professor Moody's office. What was going on? Why was I here?

It all came rushing back to me at once-the third task, Harry in the maze, the cup supposed to take him to You-Know-Who, Professor Moody tying me up. I tried to get up out of the chair, but I found that I was, once again, tied up.

I looked to my left and located the source of the banging and clattering-Professor Moody was rummaging through a trunk.

"Uhh...Professor?" I said cautiously. He didn't respond, just kept rummaging through the trunk. Was this some new kind of punishment, tying kids in chairs? No, Dumbledore'd never allow it...so why was Professor Moody keeping me tied in this chair? I had to get to Harry! He was in danger! I prayed that the others had alerted the teachers, or even gone in themselves to stop Harry.

Finally, Moody turned to me. He had a strange expression on his face. He almost looked...Excited? Proud?

"Ah, you're awake." he said softly.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "Why did you tie me up?"

"Because, Miss Martin," he replied. "I couldn't have you messing up our plan."

"What plan?"

His heavily scarred face broke into a horrible grin. "The Dark Lord's plan."

I froze. Then, suddenly, it clicked.

"You!" I shouted, struggling to break free harder than ever. "You! You've been working for him all along! Dumbledore trusted you, we all trusted you, and you're an _auror-"_

"Not quite." he said, still smiling his horrible smile. Then, all of a sudden, he began to change. The scars diappeared from his face, and his skin became smooth. His long, grey hair was becoming blonde.

I watched in horror as the man I had thought to be Professor Moody transformed into someone else.

I gasped when he had finally stopped changing. I knew who he was-he was Barty Crouch Jr. Harry had seen him in Dumbledore's pensieve, and he fit the description Harry had given him.

But, it wasn't possible for it to be him, was it? He died in Azkaban years ago...

"Blast." Crouch muttered. "Forgot to take the bloody potion again."

He glanced at me and smiled again. "See what I mean?"

When I only widened my eyes, he laughed. He took a long gulp from his hip flask, and before my eyes, transformed back into Mad-Eye Moody.

He put a finger to his lips. "Not a word of this to anyone, Miss Martin." he said in mocking voice that one would use when speaking to a very young child. "I'll be back soon enough, with your dear brother if the Dark Lord hasn't already taken care of him."

He laughed again when my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Yes, I know about that. Now, to make sure you don't make any noise while I'm gone-" he flicked his wand, and I felt a piece of cloth in my mouth, gagging me so I couldn't talk.

"And, if you do happen to feel the urge to make some noise, or try to escape, let's give you a little taste of what will happen, shall we?" He looked me over. "_Crucio!_"

My body was on fire. My head was going to explode. Every fiber of my being was screaming in pain. If I didn't have the gag in my mouth, I would have been screaming. It was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. It was a thousand knives, stabbing me, my body being ripped apart. _Please, let it end, let me die, make the pain stop-_

And it stopped as suddenly as it had started. I choked and gasped for breath, which was really hard with the cloth in my mouth. Eyes watering, I glared up at Moody. I would not show him how much that had hurt me.

"Good." he said softly, lowering his wand. "So don't get any ideas."

He swept out, leaving me in my misery.

Before I could stop them, tears fell down my cheeks. _No Nina, you're better than this. _I told myself sternly. _You can find a way out of this._

I glanced around the room, and spotted my wand sitting on Moody's desk. Hermione had once told me that really powerful witches and wizards could do magic without their wands. However, I wasn't a really powerful witch, I hadn't even known I _was_ a witch until nine months ago. However, this didn't stop me from trying.

I concentrated as hard as I could, while still being shaken up from the torture curse. _Accio wand!_

Nothing.

Great. This was just absolutely _perfect._ I had just epically failed that rescue mission. Some leader I was. Harry was probably dead, or about to die right now. And Fabian and the others...Who knew what had happened to them. And it was all my fault because I couldn't save them.

Here I was, the leader of Sibuna, tied up in a chair. Nina, the fearless leader waiting to be rescued. I absolutely _hated_ having to be rescued. I mean, I don't damsel well. Distress, I can do, but not damseling.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. I pictured Fabian-his smile, his laugh, his eyes, the way his lips felt on mine...

He could be dead right now. And it would be all. My. Fault.

All this time, I had been absentmindedly been glaring at a glass jar filled with who-knows-what that had been sitting on "Moody's" desk. Suddenly it exploded.

Glass flew everywhere. I shut my eyes to block it out, but strangely, the glass seemed to be moving around my face. Cautiously, I opened one eye and I saw that the glass was flying at my hands.

I cringed, expecting to feel the sting of the glass cutting open my hand, but strangely, all I felt was..._relief._ I looked down at my hands, and to my amazement, saw that the ropes had been cut away by the glass.

I stared at them for a moment, unsure how it had happened. I also recalled someone telling me that in moments of passion, witches and wizards sometimes do magic without realizing it-like when Harry told me about blowing up his aunt.

I quickly removed the gag from my face, and untied the ropes from around my legs. I stood up too quickly, so I felt wobbly and dizzy from having the cruciatus curse put on me. When I had steadied myself, I grabbed my wand and walked out of Moody's office.

I made it down a corridor, before I collapsed, shaking. I'm not sure how long he had that curse on me, but it was certainly long enough to do some damage.

Finally, I mananged to steady myself. I had to overcome this, I had some serious butt-kicking to do.

I hurried down the corridors, pausing every so often so I wouldn't fall over. Then, after about ten minutes, I rounded a corner and spotted 'Moody' dragging Harry along.

Harry appeared to be in a worse state that I was. He was shaking, covered in blood, and couldn't walk very steadily. Moody was gripping him gruffly by the arm.

"You!" he shouted in disbelief when he saw me. The his expression hardened. He dropped Harry, who fell to the floor.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I heard many voices shouting at once. 'Moody' flew over my head and hit the wall behind me with a satisfying _crack!_ He lay in a heap on the ground below it.

I turned around to see who my saviors were, and saw the rest of Sibuna plus Ron and Mara standing there, with their wands out and pointed at the spot where 'Moody' had been standing.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, Me on one side, Fabian, Ron, Hermione,Patricia, Amber and Mara on the other, and Harry in the middle.

"Thank you." I managed, before collapsing on the ground.

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in a review! Oh, and anyone catch the Maximum Ride reference in there? Eh? No one? Ah, well, I tried :P**

**Feel free to check out my other stories! -yet again, shameless self-promotion :P -**

******So basically, I need two things to happen before the next update: 1. I need at least 10 reviews, and 2. I need you to vote on the poll on my profile. Please?**

******I luff you all! REVIEW! REMEMBER, 10 REVIEWS OR I DON'T UPDATE!**


	24. House of Change

**Wow! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews! I got like 15! You guys are the best :'D I apologize for the long wait, this week has just been a blur!**

**Anyway, this is the second to last chapter (tear, tear D: ) and I will most likely not be doing a sequel. Sorry guys, but I want to try writing different things. In the rare occurrence that I actually do write a sequel, then I'll be able to update _maybe_ once a month. I have a bunch of challenges that I entered to write, and I have an idea for a Harry Potter multi-chapter, plus I have House of Liars(which will be updated VERY soon, I pinkie promise! :P ) so I have my hands pretty much full as it is. But, PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile! It will help me decide which direction to go in next! Thankies :3**

**This chapter has a lot of dialog, because I tried to tie up most of the loose ends. I left a few untied, but I assure you, they will be explained in the next chapter :)**

**Well...enjoy the second to last chapter! Annnnndd...wait for it...REVIEW! :D Remember, 10 reviews or there won't even be a next chapter...**

**Ch. 24: House of Change  
Nina's POV**

"How is she?"

"Better. She should be awake any minute now."

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Nina!" I heard someone exclaim-Fabian! I quickly sat up and looked around. I was lying in a soft bed in the hospital wing. Fabian was kneeling at the edge of my bed, and looking as though he was restraining himself from hugging me. I was glad he didn't, because evern as I sat up, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. My whole body ached, like it had been punched repeatedly and was covered in bruises.

Amber and Patricia were also at the foot of my bed, and Mara, Ron and Hermione rushed over.

"How are you feeling?" Fabian asked, as Hermione beckoned Madam Pomfrey over.

"Like I got in a fight with the Whomping Willow and lost." I said groggily, not entirely aware of what I was saying. Suddenly, my head cleared and I sat up straighter. "Harry! Where's Harry? And Moody! Except, he isn't really Moody, he's-"

"Nina, relax! We know! Everything's fine." said Hermione soothingly.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"Oh, good, you're awake." she said. "Here, take this potion, it'll help with the pain a bit."

I took a sip from the goblet she handed me, and instantly, the pain started to die down a bit.

"Feel any better?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"A bit." I replied. "So...what's happening? How long have I been out? What time is it?"

"You've only been out for a few hours. It's a little after midnight." said Amber.

"Where's Harry?" I asked again.

Patricia pointed at a bed to my left, where I saw Harry asleep and looking relatively unharmed. I relaxed a little. "So...what happened?"

Everyone glanced at each other.

"C'mon, just tell me, it can't be that bad." I said.

"Yes it can." said Mara hoarsely. Her face was white and tearstained, and her voice shook.

"Well..." Fabian began. "After you went into the maze, we kinda stayed under the stands for a while. Then, after an hour, we went to find Dumbledore, like you told us to. We told him what happened, and how you hadn't returned, but then...Harry came out of the maze."

There was silence.

"Well? And then what?" I asked, getting a little impatient with their frequent pauses.

"Well...he told us...that..." Fabian's voice shook. I had never seen him so upset. Whatever had happened must have been really bad.

"He told you what?" I said quietly. I looked around at them, already starting to suspect the answer.

"You-know-who is back." said Fabian, his voice barely above a whisper.

My jaw dropped. This was just a dream, and I was going to wake up any second now and find out that the person who murdered my parents had not just come back. Any minute now...

I pinched myself in the arm, hard. Nothing happened except that it made me wince. It wasn't possible for You-Know-Who to be back, was it? I slowly sank back on my pillows, processing this information. The others watched me sympathetically. Fabian took my hand.

"Well...what's gonna happen now?" I asked.

"You haven't heard the worst of it." said Ron in a hollow voice.

"The worst? What could be worse than You-Know-Who coming back?" I demanded, panicking slightly.

"Actually, not the _worst _part," said Ron quickly. "But it's pretty bad. You know... Cedric Diggory?"

"Yeah, why?"

No one seemed to want to share what happened to Cedric either.

"Seriously, will someone just tell me?" I pleaded.

There was a pause.

"Cedric...He-he died." said Hermione in a hollow sort of voice.

"W-what?" I said, after a moment. "Why? How?"

"We were right about the cup being a portkey." said Amber. She didn't seem to be her usual bubbly self, and I could see why. "And...Cedric and Harry grabbed it at the same time. And when they got to Voldemort, he-he-" Amber's voice broke off in a sob.

I shut my eyes, which were stinging with tears. I hadn't known Cedric all that well, but he had seemed really nice...and now he was dead, all because he had grabbed the TriWizard cup. I glanced over at Harry's bed and realized I was lucky that he hadn't gone the same way. I felt Fabian's hand on mine, and shot him a sad smile.

"What does the Ministry make of this?" I asked. "They've been planning this tournament for months, they can't be too pleased..."

"That's the thing." said Ron. "They don't believe Harry. They think he made it all up to get attention."

I gasped, yet again. "That's horrible! They can't seriously believe that!"

"Well, they do." said Patricia. "Dumbledore was in here while you were unconcious, and he said it was 'the parting of the ways' or whatever, and sent out Snape and Bill and bunch of other people on secret missions."

I put my face in my hands and repressed the urge to scream in misery. "This is all my fault! If I had just stopped them from grabbing the cup, or grabbed it myself-"

"Nina, no!" said Fabian, sounding alarmed. "Don't talk like that! This isn't your fault, there's nothing you could have done!"

"Yeah, Nina, there's no way you could have fought off Moody, or stopped-_him_- from coming back." said Hermione consolingly. "It's not your fault."

"And you were _so_ brave!" said Amber. "You went into the maze by yourself! And you escaped the fake Moody's office after you had just been under the Cruciatus curse!"

"Well, you guys totally saved my butt when I ran into Moody with Harry." I said.

"Yeah, but we owed it to you." said Mara. "We didn't go into the maze, you did."

"But it's still practically my fault that Cedric died!" I said, tears springing to my eyes again.

"No it isn't." said a quiet voice to my left. I looked over and I saw Harry was awake, and sitting up in his bed. Mara ran to him and flung her arms around him.

"Yes it is! I could have stopped you two, but I barely even fought back when Crouch-as Moody-got me."

"If anything, it's my fault." Harry replied as Mara let go of him. "I insisted that he grab the cup with me, so either way it'd be a Hogwarts victory." he said bitterly.

"Look, it's not anyone's fault. No one could have known something like this would happen." said Hermione reasonably. The others nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah, Hermione's right." said Ron. "Neither of you could have done anything."

I sighed. "Thanks." I said softly.

"I think I should tell you guys something." said Harry. We all looked at him.

"You know Victor? The head of your old house?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Patricia asked.

"Well...he was working for Voldemort."

Everyone gasped. Something stirred in my memory. Victor? Voldemort? Wait-

_"Ah, yes, the Dark Lord will have good use for you." Victor said to me. He looked at Amber. "And, well, I'm sure he'll find a way to properly dispose of _you._" _

_Amber whimpered next to me. I glared at Victor. "What do you and 'The Dark Lord' want with me?"_

_Victor leaned close to me. "He needs you in order to come back."_

_He smiled-I know, he actually smiled!- at the horrified look on my face. You-Know-Who? Come back? _

_"How can he come back? And why does he need me to do it?" I demanded, stalling for time and praying that someone, anyone, would come to our rescue._

_"You are the chosen one." He replied, as if that explained everything. _

_All of a sudden, voices shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" Something hard hit my head, and everything went black._

I gasped loudly and sat up.

"Nina! What's the matter?" Fabian asked, looking extremely concerned.

"It _was _Victor," I said, breathing heavily. "And he said..._I'm _the chosen one...But it can't be...he must've gotten it wrong...because Harry...He came back..."

"Nina?" Everyone looked as though they were fearing for my sanity.

I looked at Amber. "I remember what happened on that night, at the Yule Ball. Victor tried to kidnap me and use me so Voldemort could come back, because he thought I was the chosen one. But apparently-" I glanced at Harry. "-he was wrong."

There was a pause.

"We were living in the same house as a Death Eater?" said Mara in a small voice.

"Looks like it." said Patricia grimly.

"So...If Victor was working for You-Know-Who, and he wanted to kidnap _you_, why would he have sent _me_ a note?" Amber asked.

"Well, he was probably hoping I would come with you, like I did, or he might've held you for ransom or something." I replied. "The thing I don't know is, who saved us?"

"Snape said it was him and Rufus." said Patricia. "But if he was telling the truth, why would they save you guys? Didn't we think that they were supporting Voldemort?"

"Yeah, but, I saw that Rufus guy in Dumbledore's pensieve, and he told the Ministry loads of names of old Death Eaters." Harry added in. "Maybe he didn't want Voldemort-" everyone flinched. "-to come back because he's scared of what he'd do to him."

"You've got a point, but what about Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore sent him somewhere, maybe he's not bad after all." said Fabian. "I mean, why else would Dumbledore trust him?"

"Maybe he really is good." said Amber after a pause. "Dumbledore must have a reason for trusting him."

"I guess." said Ron, but he didn't sound convinced.

Hermione sighed and glanced at the clock. "We should probably get to bed. It's late, and we've had a long day."

Everyone agreed, so they bade Harry and I goodnight and left.

After they left, I slumped back on my pillows, thinking about everything that had happened. Things were definetly about to change, and I doubted that Hogwarts would ever be the same again.

**Well, there ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter is...The FINAL chapter...The EPIC conclusion...dun dun dunnnn...  
I admit, I'm going to be pretty sad finishing this story, but I want to try writing different things! I'm probably going to be posting a Harry Potter multi-chapter within the next few months (hopefully) and probably a bunch of one-shots for challenges and stuff. As for House of Anubis, I'm writing a multi-chapter now {House of Liars- you don't need to like Pretty Little Liars to read it! I'm just using a few of the plot lines from it :) } and when the new season starts, I'll probably have more inspiration to write one-shots about it. Vote on the poll on my profile to let me know what you think! :)**

**Sooooo...REVIEW! What did you like? What did you hate? Constructive critism is welcome! (but not flames :P ) :) Remember, 10 reviews, or no last chapter! **

** Luff you all! :)**


	25. House of Goodbye

**For the last time EVER...I'm back! With the LAST chapter! D: I really hope you guys like this one, I spent so long on it to try to get it to be perfect. I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**PLEASE, I am siriusly begging you to review this chapter. I didn't get ten reviews on the last chapter, yet I still updated because I'm just that nice. Think about it: it's the last chance you'll EVER get to review this story. Please? :)**

**About a sequel: I am still undecided on this. I'm definetly not writing one right away, I need to focus on House of Liars a bit more than I have been of late. I also need to get some of the challenges I've entered written, and I want to write a Harry Potter multi chapter for an idea I've had for a while now. So, I'm not sure about a sequel. But, if I do end up writing one, I will post on this story to let you guys know! :)**

**NOW:**

**The dedication of this chapter is split seven ways.**

**To Cassy, who has been with this story since the beginning, reviewed every single chapter, and has been a Felton-tastic(hehe :D) friend! Love ya Casserole! (cause I know how much you LOVE that name) ;)**

**To Katie, who has helped me with my writing(and evil plans :D) countless times, and I can't even begin to describe how much of an amazing friend she is. LOVE YOU KATIE! (I need a nickname for you...hmmm...) :)**

**To J.K. Rowling, my hero and inspiration, and the wonderful person who let me borrow her characters & world to play around with a bit. I have no idea where I'd be without her, Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else. I owe everything to her and them, I love them & I always will.**

**To everyone in the VSC, who totally accepted me and included me when no one else would. Thank you guise so much!**

**To everyone that ever reviewed this story: Even if it was only once or twice, thank you! I loved coming home from school each day to see all your lovely reviews waiting for me :) You all are what motivated me to write, and gave me this amazing experience!**

**To Caroline, whom (I hope :o ) is not reading this, but is the best IRL friend I could ask for.**

**And to you, if you have stuck with this story _until the very end._**

**Wow, I nearly cried writing that.**

**Well, for the very last time: Enjoy! And REVIEW! :)**

**Chapter 25: House of Goodbye  
Nina's POV**

The following morning, Harry and I were released from the hospital wing. On our way down from the Great Hall, we ran into Fabian.

"Hey Nina, Harry." he said. "Er-Nina, do you want to come walk around on the grounds with me? I brought you some toast."

"Thanks." I smiled. "See you, Harry!"

"Bye." he said, slightly tonelessly and he walked towards the Great Hall. I felt bad that he was so down, but after last night, who could blame him?

We had walked all the way down to the lake before Fabian spoke.

"Just think," he said. "This time last year, we were sitting in normal school, doing normal schoolwork. Not worrying about anything except passing our finals, and what classes we'd be taking next year."

"I know! It seems like such a long time ago." I said, nibbling on my toast.

"Yup. And now here we are, at a _magic _school with _magic _wands, going to _magic _classes and worrying about what fresh hell the Dark Lord's reign will bring." he sighed.

I sighed too. "This year has just been like a dream. A crazy, wonderful..._magical _ dream. It's just been so amazing. I love Hogwarts, and everyone we've met here, and I...I don't want it to end."

Fabian gave me a sad smile. "I guess all good things have to come to an end."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. The birds chirped, and the sun shone down on the beautiful grounds. Hogwarts felt more like home to me than anywhere else had, and just thinking about leaving it made a lump form in my throat.

I knew we'd come back next year, so I tried to think about that, and not the fact that I had to leave for two months. Hogwarts would definetly be different next year, no doubt about that. I wondered what we'd be doing a year from now. Would we be celebrating the end of exams? Or mourning another death?

"Everything's going to change, isn't it?" I said quietly.

"Yes." said Fabian simply. "Everything's going to change. I don't know what will happen, but all I know is that I'll be right at your side the whole time."

I turned to look at him, and his eyes met mine.

"Thank you." I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes.

Wordlessly, he grabbed my hand, put his other arm around my waist and kissed me.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. This time, it wasn't rushed or spur of the moment, but nice and slow.

When we finally broke apart, I looked into his eyes for a moment.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too." he whispered, and his lips met mine for a third time.

**~.~.~.~**

The next few days were the saddest and strangest I've ever had at Hogwarts. Even Alfie and Jerome were more subdued than usual.

Harry was unusually quiet. The rest of us would be having a conversation, and he'd just sit there staring off into space until one of us got his attention. I felt bad, and asked him if he wanted to talk about it, but he always said no.

We found out that Rufus had, in fact, used to work for You-Know-Who, but fled when he felt the Dark Mark on his arm burn, and had not been seen since the night of the third task.

One of the only good things was that classes were cancelled for the rest of the term, and now that Fabian and I were "officially a couple" (as Amber put it) we had almost unlimited time together. Of course, we spent most of it with the others, but every once in the while we'd sneak away for a walk, or hang out together away from the others.

Ron and Mara were also officially initiated into Sibuna, sacrificing a Chudley Cannons poster and a favorite book. The ceremony was fun, and definetly one of the highlights of the past few days.

The saddest part, however, was easily the Leaving Feast. We walked into the Great Hall, and saw that the wall behind the teacher's table was draped in black curtains, as a mark of respect for Cedric.

The real Mad-Eye Moody was sitting at the staff table too. I'd heard that he was back to normal, but still a little jumpy. I had tried to avoid him for the past few days, even though I knew he wasn't the one that tortured me, but he still made me uneasy.

Snape was also sitting at the staff table. His gleaming black eyes passed over us as they swept the hall, and I repressed a shiver. What mission had Dumbledore sent him on? Was he really on our side?

Fabian and I took our usual seats in the Great Hall by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mara. Harry looked even more depressed than he had been the past few days, so I reached out and patted his hand. He gave me a sad smile.

Dumbledore rose, and all talking stopped.

"The end," he said, looking around at all of us, "of another year."

He continued to say that Cedric exemplified the qualities of Hufflepuff house, and he was a good and kind friend. I had tears in my eyes by the time we raised a toast to Cedric. I hadn't known him very well, but it was still awful.

"Every guest in this hall will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come." said Dumbledore, his eyes lingering on the Durmstrang students. "I say to you all, once again-in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing on equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts open."

Dumbledore paused, and I glanced around the hall at all the now farmiliar faces. Then around at my friends at the Gryffindor table. If everything really was going to changed, I wanted to be next to them when it did. My heart swelled at the thought of returning for another year with them. We were in this together, and we'd stay that way, no matter what life threw at us.

"It is my belief-and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken-that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this hall may have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst."

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy,remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

After Dumbledore finished speaking, everyone stood up to leave the hall-all except Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Mara and I.

For a moment, we all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Then, in one, slow fluid movement, all of us at the same time raised our hands to our eyes for one last time, and said a single word.

"Sibuna."

We were united. We were one. We were a team, and we were in this together. At that moment, I knew that we could make it through anything.

We were Sibuna.

**Fabian's POV**

The morning had come far too quickly for my liking, especially since we'd stayed up past two last night, talking and playing gobstones and wizard's chess. Everyone had seemed much more lighthearted and happy than they had in what felt like a long time. Harry especially, had seemed cheerier. The Leaving Feast had sort of given us closure, and I knew I'd be seeing eveyone next year. Ron had even told us he might be able to have us over this summer!

I cast a sideways glance at Nina. We were outside of Hogwarts saying our goodbyes to the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, waiting for the carriages to come and take us to Hogsmeade station. Since we hadn't really gotten to know any of the foreign students, Nina and I were standing off to the side. She looked a mixture of happy and sad, as she watched our friends say goodbye.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. "Just a bit sad to be leaving."

"Well, we'll be back next year." I said. "And you can see everyone over the summer, if Ron can have us."

"But I'll be in America, I doubt I'll be able to come." she said sadly. "Maybe a few days before term starts, but that's it."

"It's only two months away." I reminded her, squeezing her hand. "And aren't you excited to see your Gran?"

"Yeah!" she brightened. "I don't think I'll tell her she's not actually my real Gran though. She raised me, it feels like she is, so why would I do that to her?"

"Yeah, it's probably best not to tell her." I agreed.

We stood in silence for a few minutes. I looked over at Patricia, who seemed to be in deep conversation with Krum. When I met her five years ago, I never would have thought that she was a witch and I was a wizard. So much had changed over the past year, it was unbelievable.

The carriages finally arrived, and we boarded them. As I got on, I took a final look at the place I had learned to call home over the past year, and sighed. Two more months...

The train ride was pretty uneventful. Nina, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mara and I passed the time by talking and playing exploding snap.

When it finally pulled in to King's Cross station, I felt a lump of dread in my stomach. Getting off the train meant saying goodbye to Nina, and everyone else. It meant putting away my wand for the summer, and becoming part of the muggle world. And I didn't want to do either of those things.

But, I couldn't exactly spend the summer on a train, so I got off with everyone else.

The guard let us off the platform in groups of three, so it wouldn't look suspicious to all the muggles that three hundred people just happened to appear in the station.

"Mum! Dad!" I cried when I spotted them, and hurried over to embrace them. I assumed Dumbledore had told them about Hogwarts.

"Fabian!" Mum exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

I grinned at her and my dad. "I'm just gonna go say bye to my friends, I'll be right back."

The nodded, and I hurried off in search of Nina. I spotted her over by the platform, hugging Hermione goodbye.

"Hey." I said as I approached her.

She turned to me and gave me a sad smile. "Hey."

"I'm going to miss you." I said softly, squeezing her hand.

She pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you too." she whispered, and I could tell she was barely holding back tears.

I kissed her for a final time, letting my lips linger on hers for a few seconds.

"Write to me, okay?" I told her. "Or, I guess now that we're in the muggle world you can call or text me too." I added with a grin.

She laughed. "Yeah, haven't done that in a while."

"Hey! Fabian! Nina!" a voice called over to us. We turned to see Amber and Patricia hurrying over to us.

"Just wanted to say goodbye." said Amber, giving Nina and then me a hug.

"Have a nice summer." said Patricia. She wasn't a very hug-y person, so she just grinned at us.

"You too!" said Nina. She glanced around at us. "Do you guys remember how this all started? Because we heard Victor talking to Mr. Sweet about certain "items" hidden in his office?"

"Yeah." Amber smiled. "And we had this whole plan that totally failed."

I laughed. "Sort of. But, we did find the "items.""

"But we only found them because I was clumsy and tripped." Nina said, and we all laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing you did." said Patricia. "Otherwise, none of this would have happened. We would have been stuck back at our old school with Victor who was working for Voldemort."

"And we never would have known." I said. It strange, really, thinking about how different this year had been. All I knew was that I was glad things had worked out the way they did.

"Well, I better go find my Gran." said Nina. She gave Patricia and Amber a last hug, and me a last kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you guys! Write to me!"

As I watched her walk away, with the sunlight glinting off her hair, I felt a flicker of hope. Sure, things were going to change, but whatever next year throws at us, as long as I have Sibuna by my side, we could make it through anything. What's coming will come, and we'll meet it when it does.

**Hermione's POV**

I glanced over at Fabian and Nina saying goodbye, and decided I should probably say bye to Ron. I headed over to where he was standing, near the barrier.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." he replied. "You know, I might even miss you this sumer. But, you know, just a little."

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I might miss you too. _Maybe. _Not too much though."

He laughed, and pulled me into a hug. When we broke apart, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Have a great summer." I said.

He grinned. "You too. Hey, turns out I will miss you after all."

"Well, turns out I'll miss you too." We stood there, smiling stupidly at each other for a few moments.

"So, my mum said I could invite a few people to stay over this summer." he said.

"Will I be one of them?" I asked.

"Maybe, if its in one of those rare moments that I'm missing you." He joked. I laughed, but then he turned serious and lowered his voice. "Also depending on stuff with...You-Know-Who, I not sure when or how."

I nodded. "Okay, well write to me!"

"You too." He smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." I walked away, feeling slightly more optimistic about the summer and the coming year. Which was weird, considering we were all in constant danger now that You-Know-Who was back. But, as long as I had Ron, Harry, and everyone else by my side, I was sure we could get through anything. What's coming will come, and we'll meet it when it does.

**Harry's POV**

"Bye Harry." said Nina, giving me fleeting hug. "Write to me! I'm going to miss you!"

"I will, I'm going to miss you too!" I said, smiling at my sister. It was true, I was going to miss her a lot. She gave me a wave, and walked away to say goodbye to someone else.

"Nice getting to know you this year, Harry." said Fabian, walking up to me. "Hopefully I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah!" I agreed, clapping him on the back. "Have a good summer."

"You too!" he grinned and walked off.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned and saw Mara standing behind me.

"Hey." she said. "Just thought I'd say bye."

I felt the knot of guilt that had been in my stomach all week tighten. I hadn't really spent much time with her-or anyone, really- over the past few days.

"Listen..." I ran my fingers though my hair. "I'm really sorry for sort of...shutting you out this week. I was just..." I trailed off.

"It's fine." said Mara, taking my hand. "I understand. You were going through alot."

"Thanks." I said, smiling greatfully. "So, you'll write to me this summer?"

"Of course! Oh, and since you live with muggles..." she took out a piece of parchment, scribbled something down on it, and handed it to me. "Here. It's my phone number, call me whenever you like."

"Great!" I said, pocketing the slip of parchment. "Hopefully we'll be able to go to Ron's sometime soon."

"Yeah." she sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

I leaned down, and kissed her gently. "I'll miss you too."

She gave me kiss on the cheek. "I'll hopefully see you an Ron's soon! Write to me or call me, okay?"

"Definetly." I said. "Bye!"

She waved and hurried off in search of her parents. I leaned my back against one of the muggle platforms. I didn't feel like looking for the Dursley's yet, I needed a few last moments of freedom.

"Hey." said another voice behind me. This time, it was Ron and Hermione.

"Hi." I replied, grinning.

"Been an interesting year, hasn't it?" said Ron.

"Definetly." I agreed.

"Could it be anything _but_ interesting at Hogwarts?" said Hermione, and we laughed.

She was right, a year at Hogwarts could definetly never be boring. I was sure next year would be even more "interesting", but whatever happened, I was glad to have Ron and Hermione and Fabian and Nina and everyone else by my side. Whatever the future brought, I was glad to be spending a few final moments of peace with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

**And then Nina woke up and realized it was all just a dream.**

**KIDDING! Kidding! Totally joking! :P**

**Soo, my lame attept at humor aside, what did you guys think? Let me know in a review! Remember, it's the last chapter, so it's your last chance...Maybe if I get at least 15 reviews, I'll write a "bonus scene" of Mara and Ron's initiation. Also, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd vote on the poll on my profile so I can decide what direction to go in next. :)**

**Ack, I was nearly crying while writing this chapter...it was the last one, and Dumbledore's speech always makes me cry. D':**

**Okay...I just want to thank you all for giving me this amazing experience. Writing this story helped me so much, and not just in terms of writing skills. I was going through a really bad time when I started writing this, and it was my escape from reality. All of your wonderful reviews totally boosted my self-confidence, and made me a lot happier. So for that, I will be forever greatful. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Love you all madly! Thank you again for being such great readers!**

**~Sara**


End file.
